Fiend's Servant
by Midna Azusa
Summary: In a world where duel spirits are real and dangerous, Johan meets a strange boy who serves an especially dangerous one. But everything's not as it seems. With help from his friends, can he find out what's going on and save the boy? AU, OCs, possible OOC, hints of fianceshipping in later chapters. Collab with Shadgirl2.
1. Lost in the Woods

**A/N: Another collab with Shadgirl2! She's just full of ideas. This one takes place in an alternate universe where duel spirits are real. We don't own Yugioh GX.**

**WARNING: OC**

* * *

_Oh_,_ boy..._ Johan thought, looking around. _Why do I keep doing things like this? Really, I _know_ that I get lost easy! Why the heck did I decide to go for a walk in the woods!? Without Ruby, of all things!_

It was true—Johan Andersen had left his deck with a friend for the day. This friend, Amon, had claimed he needed it for some reason. When the teal-haired boy had asked why, Amon had said it was a surprise. Regardless, Johan had trusted his friend when he said he would return it later. Now, however, he was regretting the decision to part with his Crystal Beast deck—and his guide, Ruby Carbuncle.

"Hey! Are you crazy!?" a female voice asked behind him. "Don't go _that_ way!"

"Huh?" He turned to see a red-haired, red-eyed teenage girl standing there, hands on her hips. She was dressed in brown shorts and a white tank top that showed her midriff, along with brown hiking boots and finger-less gloves. The tank top had an image of a howling wolf on it. With a hiking backpack on, she was clearly a hiker, he assumed. "Why not?" he asked.

"Why not? Well, that's a dumb question. It's dangerous. Seriously, why else would I be trying to stop you?" She giggled, then added, "Silly boy, you're lost, aren't you?"

Johan sweat. "Uh, well..."

"Then it's a good thing I found you! Helping lost strangers is my life!" She giggled again, then, solemnly, she muttered, "Well, that, and saving people from the witch..."

Johan stared at her, wondering about this last comment. _Witch? What's she mean?_

"'Witch'?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Oh, wow!" the girl said. "You _are_ lost! The way you're going is home to a terrible witch who attacks anyone who enters her woods! Like, say, a lost city boy like you."

Johan sweat again. "That obvious I'm from the city, huh?"

"GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

The girl tensed. "Oh, crap," she muttered.

"Huh?" Johan turned, looking for whoever had screamed.

"Get down!" The girl grabbed him and pulled him into the brush just moments before a two-tone brunette came barreling through the woods, the duel disk on his arm marking him as a duelist. He was closely followed by a duel monster.

It was humanoid, with dual-colored hair—half white and half purple. Its skin was a mesh of purple and black, and its foot and hand were both clawed, like a dragon's. Demonic wings sprouted from its back, and there were black spikes on its arms and thighs. It had extra eyes on its knees and forehead.

"Sorry! No can do!" the boy called in response to the monster's demand.

"ARG! You and your need for more company! GIVE IT, ALREADY!"

"NO!" the brunette answered, fear showing clearly on his face.

"What's going on!?" Johan demanded of the girl with him.

"Shh!" she hissed. "You want caught!? Just stay put. It's okay."

Johan watched for a moment as the monster chased the boy, trying to grab him or whatever he had and constantly cutting him off, forcing him to try to find another way around her.

"Are you crazy!?" Johan asked the red-head. "That guy needs help!"

"No, he's fine. That's just the witch and her servant. They do this all the time. He's actually quite loyal to her."

"Really? He seems scared to me."

"Trust me. It's just an act," the girl said certainly. "I met him when I was 14. He seemed nice at first, wanting to be friends. But, when she showed up, he said I'd fallen for his trap and told that witch she could 'take it away.'"

"Really?" Johan asked.

"I SAID, GIVE IT!" the monster bellowed. "YOU DON'T NEED ANY MORE STUPID HUMAN FRIENDS! YOU'VE GOT _ME_! REMEMBER!?"

"Yeah, and you've gone nuts!" the boy answered. "No offense!"

The monster blocked his path again, and he turned to run another way. In that moment, he tripped over a tree stump. The monster caught up with him and snatched back whatever it was that he had stolen, holding it up menacingly. Johan couldn't make out anything about said object from this angle.

"Oh, boy, are _you _in trouble." The monster snickered menacingly.

There was no doubt about it now—that guy was absolutely terrified. "Please! I-I'm sorry! I—"

"Okay, that's enough! Leave him alone! You hear me!?" Johan shouted, jumping out and hurrying to get between the fiend and the boy on the ground. From here, he could make out the eyes on her face—one was green, the other orange, and both were filled with shock at the moment.

"Huh!?" The boy looked up at Johan in confusion.

"It's okay," Johan said, glancing at him. "I've got your back." Turning back to the witch, he said, "As for you, get out of here before I—"

"Whoa, hey! I can handle this! Just get out of here!" the boy said, getting to his feet. He stepped forward as if to stop Johan.

"Are you crazy!? She's dangerous!" Johan said, activating his duel disk and pushing the brunette back.

"Leave her alone!" There was anger in the brunette's tone.

"What!?"

"You don't know what's going on, so just butt out and leave us alone!" he said, placing himself between Johan and the monster.

"Huh!?"

The monster snickered. "Yeah," she said. "Don't you know better than to interrupt us when we're having a tiny dispute? Maybe we should give you a lesson in manners."

Something in the brunette's expression changed. He looked meaner all of a sudden, but there was still fear showing in his eyes.

"You're in trouble now," he told Johan. "You shouldn't have bothered us. Now you have to pay the price."

"Okay, back off!" the red-head said, stepping out of the brush.

Irritation crossed the brunette's face as he glared at the girl.

"Arg. Not you again..."

"I said, back off! He's not even in your territory!"

"So what!?" the monster demanded. "He's interfering with our business! That counts, too, you know! So get lost and let us have this one!"

"Huh!?" Johan asked. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but it didn't sound good for him.

"Yeah! What she said!" the brunette yelled.

"Arg." The girl put a hand to her head. "Judai, don't make me fight you again. I'm not in the mood today!"

"Yeah, well, neither am I!" the boy—apparently Judai—responded, activating his duel disk.

The girl didn't look impressed. "Ugh. Really? Put that thing away. We both know how this is going to end."

"Not this time!" Judai yelled. _There's too much at stake!_ his expression seemed to add.

The girl sighed. "Yubel, call him off, would you?" she said to the monster. "After all, you are in _my_ territory today, and you know what I'm gonna do."

"Not this time's right!" the monster, Yubel, said, agreeing with Judai. "Nobody interrupts us and gets away with it! Just try to stop us, you pest!"

Yubel turned back to Johan, ready to attack. Judai followed his master's lead. The girl just sighed again.

"If that's how it's gonna be..."

She activated her duel disk and summoned Behemoth, the Kind of All Animals. The purple, four-legged creature looked something like a dog—aside from the reptilian tail, the horns, and the purple fur that only covered its back.

Apparently she used this monster on them often, as looks of annoyance crossed both Yubel's and Judai's faces.

"Oh, come off it!" Judai said, clearly irritated. "Not _that_ thing!"

"Attack," the girl said lamely.

The beast charged at Judai. Johan was pretty sure that wasn't a good idea, but he was too dumbfounded by everything going on to say so.

"Not so fast!" Judai said. "I summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"Huh!?" the girl asked, startled.

A man in blue and yellow armor, with a visor over his eyes, green hair, and green and white wings appeared before the boy.

"Like it? It's a new card I just got!" Judai said, looking pretty excited.

The girl stepped back slightly. "It's stronger than my monster!" she said.

Judai grinned. "You're pretty smart! So, Tempest, attack!"

The hero—another thing that was throwing Johan for a major loop—attacked the behemoth—which sounded way more evil than "hero"—and destroyed it.

"Okay," the girl said, "I think it's time we settle this thing right. How about a duel? If I win, you go home. If you win, you can have that guy. 'Kay?"

"We accept!" Yubel said.

As the two prepared to duel, Johan kept watching, still slightly dumbfounded. He looked at Judai.

_Something seems off,_ he thought. _I mean, he's obviously annoyed with that girl, and he does look pretty nasty and dangerous, but...there's still that fear in his eyes..._

He made up his mind. "Hold on!" Johan ran over to Yubel.

* * *

"Huh!?" The red-haired pain stared at Yubel's latest victim.

"Get away from her!" Judai yelled at the boy as he charged at Yubel.

"Alright! That's enough! Let him go!" the boy demanded of the fiend.

Judai blinked. _Wait, what's he doing? Did he... He doesn't buy it? And he's ready to do something about it? That's a first._

"What!?" Yubel demanded.

"You can't fool me!" the boy said. "I saw the look in his eyes! You better let him go, or else!"

As he spoke, he pulled a deck out of his deck box.

* * *

_Amon may have my Crystal Beasts, but that doesn't mean I don't have a deck! _Johan thought, inserting his good luck charm into his duel disk.

"Hmph. From the looks of things, you're a duelist." The fiend crossed her arms, looking at him distastefully.

"That's right. So, how about we settle this duelist style!?" Johan said. "If you win, you can kill me. But, if I win, you let him go!" He pointed at Judai. "Sound good?"

Judai looked worried suddenly. "Oh, man... She wouldn't accept that," he muttered. "There's no way... She's not..."_  
_

"I accept," Yubel said.

A panicked look crossed Judai's face.

"Oh, boy... You're gonna regret that!" He turned to the girl and, in one breath, asked, "Do you know him how good of a duelist is he what are the odds he's gonna die?"

"No," the red-head said in answer to that first question. "But I know Yubel. She can't be beat, right?"

Judai's eyes widened. "Hey, Yubel!" he called. "Is he really worth your time? I mean, he's human! You don't want to waste your time on one of them, do you? Why don't you let me handle it?"

His tone was desperate, as though he couldn't let this happen, and he sounded more nervous with each word.

"Silence!" Yubel commanded. "This is _my_ fight! Stay out of it!"

"Oh, boy..."

"Alright, then let's duel!"

Johan set up for a duel, knowing that he couldn't afford to lose this one...for more than one reason.


	2. Fiendish Duel

**A/N: Alright, new chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Johan and Yubel put a bit of distance between themselves, ready to duel. Judai and the red-head stood off to the side, closer than they ever would have been under different circumstances.

Yubel: 4000  
Johan: 4000

"It's my turn," Yubel said, taking the first turn for herself. "I draw."

She glanced at her card, then took a card and placed in on the duel disk. "I place a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

A card appeared upside down on the field, indicating that there was a face-down defense monster there.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Johan looked at his card before continuing, "I summon Roachie in attack mode." (1300)

A giant cockroach appeared on Johan's field.

"Wow! An insect!" the red-head said. "He must love the woods, too!"

Judai sweat, glancing at her. "Um...I don't think that really matters much..." He turned his attention to the duel, muttering, "Come on, pal. Your life's on the line... Don't play like an amateur. There's a reason it's face-down."

"Now, Roachie, attack her monster!"

At Johan's command, the cockroach attacked Yubel's unknown monster, revealing it to be a huge, spherical, purple germ. Yubel smirked as her monster, with only 100 defense points, was destroyed.

"Hmph," the fiend said. "Why, thank you. Now I can activate my monster's effect! When you send my Giant Germ to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage, and I get to summon two more from my deck!"

"What!?"

Yubel: 4000  
Johan: 3500

Yubel then placed two more Giant Germs on her field in attack mode, with 1000 attack points each.

Johan growled. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Yubel said, drawing a card. "I summon Illusion Brigadier!"***** (Atk 1100)

A green fiend with purple wings materialized on Yubel's side of the field. It had two cannons on its back and glowing red eyes.

"Oh, that's so not good," the girl said. "Now she's allowed to summon Brigadier Tokens for each monster she has!"

"Don't remind me," Judai said. "Besides giving her a token for both those stupid germs, that thing also deals 300 damage for each Brigadier she controls. He's doomed!"

"That's right, Judai," Yubel said. "Thanks to Brigadier's monster effect, that is! Now, rise, my Brigadiers! And teach this fool a lesson he'll never forget!"

Two more monsters appeared on Yubel's field, resembling Illusion Brigadier. Each token had 400 attack points. Once the tokens appeared, Illusion Brigadier's other effect activated, dealing Johan 900 total points of damage.

Yubel: 4000  
Johan: 2600

"Hmph. Not even a challenge," Yubel said smugly. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

_This isn't good_, Johan thought. _She's got five monsters already! What could she possibly be up to?_

The girl looked over the field, sweating. "Hmm. Five fiends. Not good."

Clearly this girl had seen Yubel duel before. Judai started pulling his hair, clearly agreeing with the red-headed girl.

"Oh, man... He's gonna lose!"

"Hey. Judai. Why the long face? Don't you want me to teach this fool a serious lesson?" Yubel asked, her tone slightly threatening. "He's trying to separate us, after all. You should be mad, too, shouldn't you?"

It was obvious his behavior wasn't appreciated by the fiend he served.

The brunette cringed. "Yeah, well, I don't wanna see him die!" he defended.

"Don't worry, pal!" Johan said. "I won't let that happen! It's my turn! Draw!" He added the card to his hand, then, "I summon my Lady Beetle in attack mode!" (700)

A beetle joined the cockroach on Johan's field.

"Is that the best you can do? You're weaker than I thought!"

"Don't underestimate the power of my insects!" Johan said. "Granted, my new deck's better, but that doesn't mean this one doesn't also pack a punch! Let me show you," he said, taking a card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Forbidden Substance! This allows one of my monsters to attack twice! And I choose my Lady Beetle!"

"Why are you choosing that monster!?" Yubel demanded. "It's weaker than your other monster!"

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to attack those germs of yours? Naw. My target's your three Brigadiers!"

"What!?"

Judai looked slightly confused. _Still, he could deal more damage with Roachie... Is he holding back or something? This isn't the time for that!_

"Okay, pal! Take out her token!" Johan said to the beetle.

Lady Beetle attacked the token, destroying it.

Yubel: 3700  
Johan: 2600

"Now, due to the effect of Forbidden Substance, Lady Beetle! Destroy that last token of hers!"

The beetle attacked yet again, dealing 300 more points of damage to Yubel's life points.

Yubel: 3400  
Johan: 2600

"Your turn, pal!" he said to Roachie. "Attack her Illusion Brigadier!"

Roachie attacked the last Brigadier, leaving Yubel with nothing but her two Giant Germs.

Yubel: 3200  
Johan: 2600

Yubel scowled, looking at a card in her hand that was now useless—Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

"Nice! Now she can't summon her trump card out for awhile!" the girl said. "Maybe this guy can actually win!"

Judai didn't look too sure. _If I know Yubel, she's got to have something up her sleeve. _That's _not her only trump card._

"I play Defensive Instinct, putting all my insects in defense mode," Johan said.

Roachie: 1000 def.  
Lady Beetle: 1600 def.

"I play two cards face down. That'll do it for me. Your turn."

"How dare you!" Yubel demanded, clearly irritated at him for foiling her plans. "You'll pay for that! I draw!"

She looked at the card she had just drawn, and a smirk crept onto her face.

_Well, well. Just what I needed_, she thought. _Now all that's left is to draw the right spell card._

She added the new card to her hand and said, "Since I've still got my two Giant Germs out, I can sacrifice them for something better! Now I summon my Maju Garzett in attack mode!"

The Giant Germs disappeared, and some humanoid red thing with blue and green hair on half of its body and a glowing red eye took their place. Its attack was unknown, which unnerved Johan.

"What's that thing do!?" he demanded.

"When I summon my Maju Garzett, its attack points become the total number of attack points of the monsters used to summon it! So, his attack points are 2000!"

The monster's attack power rose, making it stronger than either of Johan's monsters' defense.

"Next, I activate my face-down Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy one card on your side of the field."

A strong wind picked up, blowing one of Johan's cards off the field.

"Now I attack your worthless roach!" Yubel declared. "Maju! Destroy that ugly thing!"

While she may have been one to talk with the monster she was using—and her own looks, Johan thought wryly—her monster attacked his cockroach, destroying the bug.

"When you send my Roachie to the graveyard, I get a level 3 or lower insect monster from my deck!" Johan said, pulling a card from his deck and summoning it.

A small white butterfly appeared on his field: White Papillon, with 200 defense points.

"Cute. I end my turn."

"Okay, what's up?" the red-head wondered. "Is it just me, or does she seem to be toying with him? I mean, normally she's way better than this! What's she after here?"

Judai took a moment to answer, but, when he did, he sounded nervous. "She's just playing around with him. She's sure she's got him, so she isn't taking this seriously... Man, he's dead..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Johan said sarcastically. "It's my turn now! I draw!"

One look at the card brought a smile to Johan's face. _Now that's what I'm talking about!_

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Queen Butterfly Danaus!" (Atk 2800)

A butterfly with eight wings, with eye patterns on each one, materialized on Johan's field as White Papillon and Lady Beetle disappeared.

"Wow!" the excited red-head said. "Check that thing out! Looks like Yubel better get serious soon or she may actually lose this one!"

"Now, my queen, destroy her Maju with Danaus Storm!"

The butterfly flapped its wings, kicking up a wind that threatened to knock the spectators off their feet. Maju Garzett was caught in this wind and destroyed.

Yubel: 2400  
Johan: 2600

"Why, you little—!"

"From my hand, I activate the continuous spell card, Insect Neglect, and it's back to you."

"How dare you. Don't act so cocky just 'cause you've got a slight lead! The real battle starts here!" Yubel fumed. "I draw!"

She looked at her card and started laughing. Then she looked at Judai.

"Judai. Brace yourself. It's time," Yubel told him.

"Oh, boy... I hate those things..." Judai looked at Johan and added, "I hope you're ready to die, 'cause that's what's gonna happen!"

The girl ducked behind a rock, apparently well aware of what Yubel was about to summon.

"What!?" Johan demanded. Everyone's reactions weren't very reassuring. What was Yubel about to do?

"You ready!? I play the spell, Triangle Force, letting me play two more from my deck! Then I sacrifice them all to summon the all-powerful Hamon! The Lord of Striking Thunder!" (Atk 4000)

Thunder struck the ground, followed by a slight earthquake. The rock hiding the girl was shattered, and several nearby trees fell as a huge yellow monster appeared. It was skeletal, with its chest greatly resembling exposed ribs, and great wings sprouted from its back. Its red eyes glowed menacingly.

Johan backed up. "It's got 4000 attack points!"

"That's right!" Yubel said. "And, when it attacks you, you're gonna wish you'd never crossed me, for its special ability gives you 1000 points of damage whenever your monsters are destroyed!"

"Say what!?"

"Now, my mighty beast! Show him what you're made of! Attack!"

Hamon fired an attack at the Queen Butterfly.

"Oh, no! I can't look!" the girl said, covering her eyes and turning away. "It's all over, isn't it!?"

"Hold it right there!" Johan said. "I activate my face-down! Insect Horde! So I'm allowed to bring back two insects from my graveyard, as long as they're level 3 or less! So, welcome back, Lady Beetle and my White Papillon!"

"And what's _that_ gonna do!? No way either of those can beat Hamon!" Judai pointed out anxiously.

"He's got a point, you know," Yubel said. "Those monsters are meaningless in the face of Hamon! You really aren't worth my time! If only you'd have just left us alone. But don't worry. I'll get rid of you soon enough! Hamon! Continue your attack! Destroy that queen of his!"

As the monster restarted its attack, Johan said, "In that case, I activate the effect of my Insect Neglect! If I remove Roachie from play, I can negate your attack!"

Hamon stopped attacking. Yubel crossed her arms.

"Clever. But all you did was delay the inevitable. Next turn, you won't be so lucky. Turn end."

"I hate to tell you this," Johan said, smiling, "but this duel's almost over."

"What!?" Yubel, Judai, and the girl said in unison.

"You'll see! I draw!" He paused. "Ready? I sacrifice my three insects to summon my greatest monster! This guy's truly one of a kind and way stronger than your demon! I summon The Tripper Mercury!" (Atk 2000)

A warrior, rather out of place in an insect deck, appeared on Johan's field in place of the three insects. He carried two swords, and his armor covered his eyes.

"The what?" Yubel asked.

"That's right! This card is amazing, isn't it!? I bet you're wishing you never accepted my challenge now, right!?"

"What kind of a fool do you take me for!? That guy's way weaker than Hamon!"

"Not after I activate his special ability, he's not!" Johan said. "See, when he's summoned to the field with three sacrifices, all other monsters' attack points become zero!"

"What!?"

Hamon's attack dropped to zero.

"Pinch me! Did he really just weaken one of Yubel's Beasts!?" the red-haired girl asked a stunned Judai.

The brunette just gaped, too stunned to say a word.

"Then, to finish this, I equip him with my Lightning Blade spell card, raising his attack by 800 points!"

With Mercury's attack at 2800 and Hamon's at 0, Yubel would lose with one attack.

"What!? No! How is this happening!? I can't lose! Not now!" Yubel looked over at Judai.

"Sorry!" Johan said. "But you just did! Mercury! Attack her directly!"

Mercury slashed through Hamon, destroying the beast.

Yubel: 0  
Johan: 2600

"Alright!" Johan said. He looked at Mercury. _Thank you, Grandpa_, he thought, looking at the card his grandfather had given him. _I couldn't have done it without you._

Mercury nodded before it disappeared.

"Nooo!" Yubel wailed. "This can't be!"

The red-head was stunned. So much so that it took her awhile to form any words. "Wow. Who knew?"

"Alright!" Judai cheered. "He won!"

"Right. And you know what that means, don't you?" Johan said to Yubel.

Yubel growled. Then she grabbed Judai, refusing to let him go.

"Yubel!?" the startled brunette asked. _She always keeps her word! Why not now!?_

"I'll never let you have him! I love him too much! If I do that, I'll be all alone and heartbroken, so I'll just let you live as a consolation prize!" Turning to Judai, she continued, "You shouldn't go with them, anyway. Remember what they did to me!? You don't want that to happen to you, too, do you? Come on. Let's go home, where it's safer."

"But—"

"Do you want them to turn you into a monster, too? For all we know, he's the same man I met!"

"Wait, what?" Johan asked, very much confused. _Turn him into a monster? Same man she met? What's going on here?_

Judai squirmed, apparently not happy with Yubel's argument. "I don't think humans live that long! I mean, I guess I wouldn't know since I'm the only human I know, but still..."

"Come on, Judai," Yubel said. "Let's go."

"Yubel!" he protested yet again.

"Judai..." Yubel threatened.

Judai stopped struggling, fear showing yet again on his face.

"Come on," the fiend said, her tone softening. "You know I'm right. Let's ditch these filthy humans already. What do you say?"

Judai sighed. _It doesn't matter what I say... I don't have a choice!_

Yubel was still waiting for an answer, so Judai said, "Fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Come on," she said, picking him up. "Let's get out of here before those monsters hurt us."

With that confusing and backward statement, she flew off, taking Judai with her. Johan watched for a moment, confused.

"What just happened?"

"See what I mean?" the girl asked him. "He's a puzzle. Sure, he sometimes acts like that, but, as you just saw, those two are inseparable."

"I don't know... Something still seems off."

The girl shrugged. "Well, maybe," she admitted grudgingly. "I mean, that's the first time I've ever seen fear like that! Usually, when he leaves her territory and gets caught, he just looks a little nervous. But, I can assure you, he'll be okay. He's just in trouble again, is all."

Johan shook his head, still staring after the two of them. "I don't know... It just doesn't sit well with me..."

"Well, anyway, you're still lost, right!?" the girl reminded him enthusiastically. "Where to!?"

Johan looked at her, realizing that he was still thinking of her as "the girl."

"Uh... Who are you?" he asked.

"Oops! My bad!" she said with a giggle. "Call me Kathleen! Kathleen Summers! My family lives out here, so, trust me, I know my way around. You're from Domino City, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Great! Oh, you're soo going the wrong way! What's up?" She giggled at how far off-course he was. He must have really been lost.

Johan started. "Uh? Well, I was...er..." Thinking about it, Johan couldn't remember exactly what he was doing.

Kathleen shrugged. "Well, that's okay. I can still getcha home! Come this way!"

She led the way through the forest and back toward town, heading in the exact opposite direction from where Johan had been going.

***Phantom Skyblaster in the card game.**


	3. Back to the City

**A/N: Alright, here's the next (long) chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

It was a long walk back to town. Johan hadn't realized he'd gotten that lost; but, apparently, he had. Along the way, they discussed the unfair fact that wild duel spirits could appear in a physical form, yet the ones in their cards could only become real when in the presence of a wild one.

"Every time I fight those two outside of Yubel's territory, I summon my Behemoth and have him chase Judai back to their turf. Since that's a monster attacking her servant, Yubel usually follows, trying to stop my forest guardian. After all, he's the king of all animals, right? Anyway, I figured it out when I summoned a monster to attack one of Judai's and it actually showed up. Not just a hologram, either! The actual monster appeared! At first, I was a little surprised, but I so wasn't complaining."

"So, the monsters in the cards actually become real around a wild duel spirit?" Johan asked, stunned.

"Uh-huh! It's cool, right!? Though it seems that's the only time. I've never been able to get any of my cards to take on a real physical form when I'm anywhere away from Yubel," Kathleen responded.

"That's weird... Why do you suppose that is?"

Kathleen shrugged. "It's hard to say. I mean, I guess it could be that tame duel spirits don't have to maintain a physical form...but that doesn't explain why wild ones do..." She shrugged again. "It's just the way things are, I guess!"

"I guess," Johan agreed.

When they finally arrived at the edge of the forest, Kathleen stopped.

"Well, here we are! This is as far as I can take you, though. I've never been in a city before." She stared at the skyscrapers thoughtfully for a second before continuing, "Well, good luck! Don't get lost again, okay!?"

"Okay, I'll try!" Johan said, grinning. "No promises, though."

"See ya around, then!" Kathleen said, turning to leave.

A bark at her feet caught her attention. Looking down, Johan saw a little Shiba Inu by her feet. It had a green bandanna tied around its neck and a little sword with a bone for the handle—a tamed duel spirit, Shiba Warrior Taro.

"What was that?" Kathleen asked, looking at the little spirit. "Keep an eye on him? Why?"

Johan was startled—sure, they'd been talking about how lousy it was that only wild duel spirits could appear, but he hadn't thought that she could see them, too.

"Wait, you can see duel spirits?" he asked.

Kathleen didn't seem to hear him. "Really?" she said to the spirit as it yipped again. "No sense of direction, huh? Well, that's not my problem. We both know I can't go down there. Then it's gonna be _me_ who's lost!"

"Um... 'scuse me, but...you're talking to a Shiba Warrior, aren't you?"

"Hmm?" Finally she turned her attention to Johan. "Say something?"

Johan sweat. _Yeah, twice!_

Pushing that rude remark away, he repeated, "You can see duel spirits?"

Kathleen blinked. "You know about duel spirits, too? How?"

"I've got another deck," Johan answered. "The monsters in it are like a part of my family. I'd introduce you, but I kinda let my friend borrow them for the day... That's why I was lost." He sweat a bit as he finished.

"Really? And how's that make a difference?"

"Uh, one of the cards, Ruby, has a way better sense of direction than me. He usually keeps me from getting lost," Johan said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ruby, huh?"

"Arg!" an irritated voice said from nearby. "Johan? Can't you go anywhere _without_ a tour guide?"

The two turned to see a boy with glasses and spiky red hair coming their way, looking annoyed.

"Hey! Amon! How's it going?" Johan called to his friend.

"A lot better if you would stop getting lost, already," the red-headed boy answered in annoyance. "I said near the forest, not in it!"

Johan sweat. "Well, uh...heh."

"Uh, who's this?" Kathleen asked.

"This is my friend, Amon. He's the one who's got my other deck."

"Really?" Kathleen asked, looking at him in awe.

"And who are you?" Amon asked.

"Name's Kathleen. And I just saved your friend here from a terrible witch! Please keep an eye on him!"

"A witch? There's no such thing."

"No! It's so true!" Kathleen exclaimed. "You see, she was turned into a monster by an evil witch, and now she's the witch, and she has a servant who's even scarier since she took him in and raised him to hate people!" She paused, blushing. "Oop! Sorry. I'm babbling again. I do that whenever someone says that. My bad!" she added, giggling and rubbing the back of her head.

Amon just stared, speechless. _Who is this girl?_

"Uh, yeah, and I need to talk to you about that, Amon," Johan said. "Along with Jim and O'Brien."

"Why? Do I really want to know?" Amon asked, getting the way wrong idea. _She's crazy, I know it..._

"Who's Jim and O'Brien?" Kathleen asked.

Johan answered Amon, "Well... I'll tell you later. Something I saw out there has me worried, that's all."

"Ugh. I _told_ you, it's okay! Why don't you believe me!?" Kathleen asked, clearly irritated. _Some people just never learn._

"Well, he just seemed way too scared! I mean, there's almost gotta be something up!" Johan retorted. "Think about it. If he runs away that much, how come he always goes back? And what did he steal from her, anyway?"

"Well, if you ask me, they're both nuts! He seems to have two sides to him, and I think her problem's obvious. Besides, all he does when he does that is torture innocent campers for no good reason. Yubel just hates leaving her home all the time, that's all. Trust me. I've known them longer than you have, and they're fine."

"Okay, now I'm curious," Amon said. "So, let's go find the others."

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Kathleen," Johan said. "Thanks."

"Hey! You're not gonna get your friends involved in this crazy theory of yours, are you!?" Kathleen demanded.

"Only if they think it's worth looking into!"

"It's a waste of time, but, if that's how you feel, then take me with you!" she said. "You only know half the story, after all."

Johan shrugged. "Okay," he said.

"Great, just one thing... Cities _are_ safe, right?"

Johan hadn't expected that. "Uh, yeah, if you..." There were so many things he thought he should tell her about cities, but not nearly enough time. "Just stay with us, okay?" he said finally.

"'Kay!"

With Amon leading the way to prevent them from getting lost (either at Kathleen's hands or because of Johan's lousy sense of direction), they set off to find the others.

* * *

"WOW!" Kathleen exclaimed, looking around in awe. "This is like soo cool! I never knew the buildings in a city could be so big!"

Amon rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. A country girl, huh? Johan, where do you find these people? She's more out of place than you are."

"Come on, be nice, Amon!" Johan said, looking back at Kathleen and smiling. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"Whoa! So, that's a subway, huh?"

Before either of the boys could even decide if they were going to answer, a voice with a heavy Australian accent called out, "Hey! Amon! Johan!"

A black-haired boy with a green eye—the other being bandaged—stood nearby, smiling. There was something on his back that looked distinctly like a live crocodile.

"Hey, Jim!" Johan called, running over. "How's it going!?"

"Oh, can't complain," Jim answered as Amon and Kathleen joined them. "So, who's that?" he asked, looking at Kathleen.

Kathleen stared at his back in awe—that WAS a live crocodile!

"Wow... Who knew you could have those in a city. I've obviously got a lot to learn..."

"This is our friend Johan's new hero," Amon answered. "Kathleen the country girl. She saved him from the woods, so I guess we should be wary of that possibility from now on."

"Ah. Well, thank you, sheila, for taking care of our Johan," he said with a smile. "The name's Jim Cook. And I see you're especially interested in Karen." He pointed to the crocodile riding on his back.

Kathleen didn't seem to be listening...which Johan was starting to think was normal for her. "I see, so you're Karen, and you're Jim's friend and partner?" she said, seemingly talking to the reptile. "What do you guys do?"

As Karen explained that she and Jim were a sort of volunteer police force—finding lost kids and pets; scaring off unwanted pests, like bears and snakes; and things of that nature—the boys just watched.

"Hello?" Jim asked, trying to get her attention.

Amon looked disturbed. "Hey, is she talking to the crocodile, or is it just me?"

Jim looked at Karen and asked, "Karen, would you be so kind as to tell Kathleen what I said?"

"Huh?" Kathleen asked, looking at Jim. "Say something, sir?"

"Nah, never mind," Jim said. "It's not every day I meet someone who doesn't scream when they first meet Karen. You're something else, I'll give you that, sheila."

"Why would I scream? She seems nice enough," Kathleen asked naively.

"Ah, Jim, we found you."

The group turned to see a dark, well-muscled boy flanked by two girls. One had long purple hair flowing down her back and orange eyes. She was trying to cling to the boy's arm, but he wouldn't let her, so she gave up and charged Amon, latching onto him. The other, a short-haired blond girl with piercing blue eyes, seemed to be trying to ignore this other girl.

"Honestly, big guy," the blond said, "you shouldn't be so hard to find. I mean, 'Have you seen a guy with a crocodile on his back' isn't something a lot of people ask."

Jim laughed. "Sorry about that, sheila!"

"Who are they?" Kathleen asked.

"Who are you?" the blond responded.

"Uh, guys, Kathleen," Johan answered, slightly nervous. "Kathleen, Akiko, O'Brien, and Haruko." He gestured to each in turn, showing that the blond was Akiko and the clingy one was Haruko.

"Hi, there!" Haruko said, still hanging onto Amon's arm. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi!" Kathleen answered. "You Johan's friends, too!? 'Cause, I gotta tell ya, he's quite a handful!" She giggled.

Akiko closed her eyes. "Where did you get lost now, you idiot?" she asked, exasperated.

"Uh...the forest."

"I see...and what were you _doing_ in the forest?" Her tone radiated disapproval.

"What was he doing? Angering the witch of the deep, dark woods," Kathleen answered. "Luckily, I was there to save him."

"Was I talking to you? I didn't think so."

"Hey, ya wanted an answer, didn't ya?"

"Yes," Akiko said, "but I'd rather get one from the idiot I'm talking to, not another idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot!?" Kathleen demanded indignantly, glaring at the offending blond. "_I'm_ not the one dumb enough to pick a fight with that witch and her wicked servant for no good reason!"

"Now, now, sheilas," Jim interrupted. "Let's not start, alright?" He turned to Kathleen and added, "Kathleen, I'm sorry. Akiko doesn't take too kindly to strangers. She'll warm up to you in time."

Kathleen humphed, turning her back on the blond and crossing her arms. "Keep that one on a leash. _Obviously_, she doesn't know her manners..."

"Aw, Akiko," Haruko chided, "you hurt her feelings! Apologize!"

Akiko turned her back, crossing her arms as she said, "If _you're_ saying I should, then I won't."

"What if I asked real nicely?" Jim ventured.

Akiko sighed. "Sorry."

Johan looked at Kathleen and said, "Her bark is worse than her bite, trust me."

Kathleen just humphed again, so Johan decided to stop wasting time and get down to business.

"Anyway, guys, I need to talk to you. Akiko, be nice. Haruko, stay on one guy and don't go bouncing around," he said, laying down some ground rules before getting started.

"Whatev," Akiko answered.

"Amon it is!" Haruko chimed, earning a sigh from the boy in question.

"So, what's wrong?" O'Brien asked.

"Nothing," Kathleen muttered. "He's worrying too much, is all. Sheesh."

"Well, like Kathleen said, we were in the woods, and this monster came through chasing a boy. He looked terrified. The monster was yelling at him to 'give it back,' but I don't know what 'it' was. Anyway, I tried to help him, and he got defensive of the monster. Kathleen says he's the monster's servant and he's loyal to her, but I'm not sure that's really the case. I challenged her to a duel for his freedom, and he was worried about my safety. He seemed pretty happy when I won, but she didn't let him go. He started complaining and arguing, but she hissed his name, and he stopped. Then he agreed that he should stay with her, but he didn't look too happy about it."

Out of this whole monologue, the detail that Amon zoned in on was one Johan considered extremely irrelevant. "Please, Johan, now it was a monster? You said it was a witch earlier." Silently, he added, _That's it. I'm never letting him get lost again. He's clearly going nuts._

"Well, she calls it a witch," Johan said, pointing at Kathleen, "but it looked more like a duel spirit to me."

Haruko draped an arm across her face. "Alas, my dear, sweet Johan has gone insane!"

Akiko gave her friend a lame look and said, "I thought you were in love with Amon today?" Muttering, she added, "Then again, I also thought you were in love with O'Brien..."

"It's true!" Kathleen said. "There _is_ a witch! She has magic powers and everything! She can get inside someone's head and reveal the darkness in their hearts! Then they wind up doing horrible things because of it!"

"Well, I don't know about that, but what do you guys think about this servant of hers?" Johan asked his friends. "I mean, clearly, he doesn't want to be with her. He keeps running away!"

"Yes," Kathleen said impatiently, "then he goes and attacks innocent people and returns! I'm telling you, he's fine!"

"But is Yubel always around when he does this?" Johan countered. "Maybe she's watching from somewhere, or maybe she finds him, and he's afraid to do what he wanted to because of it. I mean, you said she's a witch. Who knows what she could have done to him?"

"Did I mention I've seen them enjoying torturing intruders they'd caught before? They both laughed at their suffering. No hidden emotion there!"

"How close are you when you see this stuff, and do you actually look, or are you just saving the victims?" Akiko asked, wanting to get all the facts straight.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, the topic of their debate stood in an alley, catching his breath. When Yubel was mad, she had a tendency to forget important things...like, say, the object he had stolen. She had left it behind when she went to find a suitable punishment somewhere, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab it and run.

"Okay...now what...?"

He looked at the object in question—a small remote control, with only one button on it that he was guessing was the last thing he wanted to push.

_So, If I want to get that thing off, I need a key? That's no fair!_

"Guess I'm gonna have to make sure Yubel doesn't find me again... I'm dead for sure if she does."

The rattling of a trash can right next to Judai startled the runaway. He cried out wordlessly, jumping backward, away from the offending object.

"W-who's there!?" a timid voice asked from the trash can. "Th-there's nobody here, so just keep looking! And there's especially no one here by the name of Sho, so just g-go away, okay!?"

Judai relaxed slightly. "Uh, well, Nobody-by-the-name-of-Sho trash can, _you_ didn't hear _me_ either. Okay?"

"Huh!?" Gray eyes poked out from under the lid of the trash can, followed almost immediately by a small boy with blue hair. "Why, you're not Gorisuke! Who are you!?"

"The name's Judai. I take it your name _is_ Sho?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe..."

Judai laughed lightly. "That's not the best way to hide from someone," he pointed out.

"Says you! You should try it sometime! It works okay as long as you don't startle me!"

"Hmm...maybe I _should_ try it," Judai mused.

"No way! This one's taken! Go find your own place to hide!"

Judai sweat, grinning slightly as he said, "I wasn't talking about here..."

"Hey, you!" a voice rang out down the alley, driving Sho back down into his trash can. "Ya seen a useless little shrimp around here, anywhere!? He owes me some money!"

Judai looked and saw a big, mean-looking boy. He looked like he was ready to beat the tar out of someone.

"...Nope," Judai said calmly. "Sorry, I can't say that I have."

"Really? Are you sure? He's easy to forget, after all. I mean, for one thing, he's totally lame. A useless piece of trash who's about as brave as he is tall. So, you see, he's hard to notice."

Judai pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm... Sorry. If I've seen him, I can't say for sure. I mean, you said it yourself, didn't you? He's hard to notice. I'll keep an eye out for him, though."

"Arg. As usual, the kid may as well be invisible," the boy muttered. "Hey, Sho! Quit hiding and pay me that 2,000 yen***** you owe me!" he yelled, running off in search of his victim.

Sho popped out of his can when the coast was clear.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because that guy seems like a jerk," Judai answered simply.

"Yeah, well, so what? He just so happens to be right. I'm a disgrace who will never amount to anything. I'm not worth protecting." His tone told Judai that he actually believed this, almost as if he'd said it or heard it countless times.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I am, that's why! I can't duel, I'm super short, I need glasses, and, above all, I'm a huge wimp!" In a mutter, he finished, "So says everyone."

"Well, are you sure everyone's right?" Judai asked. "I mean, so what if you can't duel? So what if you're short? There's got to be something you're good at."

"Well, I'm super good at running away and hiding," Sho said dejectedly.

Judai tried to turn that lemon into lemonade. "Bet you're hard to beat at hide-and-seek. You fast?"

"Sure am! I can outrun a car if I'm being chased by someone!" He looked down. "See? I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not," Judai said gently. "You're just overlooking your talents, that's all. I'm sure there's a lot of things you're good at. You just can't think of them right now."

A voice off to the side said, "Sho. Are you telling everyone how pathetic we are again?"

Judai and Sho turned to see a...Des Koala?

"'Cause they already know," the koala said.

"Des Koala!" Judai cried, startled.

"How many times I gotta tell people!?" the koala said indignantly. "I'm _not_ a koala, I'm Hayato!"

Upon closer inspection, this _was_ a human—with black hair in a style that greatly resembled koala ears and a big pink nose that didn't help with that resemblance much.

"Hey, pal," Sho said to Hayato the not-koala. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Say, wanna go get some grilled cheese?"

"Sure, why not," Sho said. "Later, Judai."

With that, the trash-hider and the koala-boy walked off. Judai blinked.

"That was weird..." Silently, he added, _And I shouldn't stand around here too long._

"For the last time, quit worrying!" he heard a familiar and loathsome voice exclaim.

"Huh!?" He looked, hoping he was wrong. _Was that Kathleen? Not again!_

Unfortunately, it _was_ Kathleen. She and the boy from earlier were standing across the street from this little alley, arguing. Four other people—two boys and two girls—were watching.

"I can't!" the teal-haired boy said. "What if you're wrong? I want Jim's opinion! He's a good judge of character!"

The tall boy with a cowboy hat shifted and said, "Oi, leave me out of this..."

Judai stepped a bit closer, standing in the entrance to the alley. _His opinion on what? What are they arguing about?_

"I agree!" Kathleen said in reference to Johan's comment. "Karen said that, too! So, Jimmy? Who's right? Me, the girl who's known those two for years; or Johan, who just met them? Well!?"

"I can't say!" The tall boy—apparently Jim—said. "I haven't met the bloke, so I can't tell you who's right. I mean, with all due respect, knowing someone for two years as an enemy doesn't really count for much."

"Hah!" the blunette said.

"Then again, Johan does have a tendency to exaggerate," Jim continued.

_Wait, are they talking about me?_ Judai wondered. He didn't know if Kathleen had a lot of other enemies, after all.

"Thought so!" Kathleen said. "Those two are the best of friends! Trust me!"

Realizing that they were indeed talking about him, Judai grinned. _Oh, this'll be fun..._

He walked over to the group, still grinning. "Hey, Kat, how's it going?" he asked, knowing full well she hated that nickname.

"Judai! For the thousandth time, don't call me 'Kat'!" she snapped. Then she paused as what she just said sank in. "Wait, Judai!?" she asked, turning to face him. "Oh, great. What do you want now?"

"Judai!" the teal-haired boy exclaimed.

One of the girls—a blond Judai didn't know—glanced at Jim and said, "So, I take it this little spat can be settled easily now?"

Jim—who Judai just realized had only one eye and a crocodile strapped to his back—stared at Judai, boring into his soul and making him squirm.

"Hey, mind your manners, will you?" Judai said. "It's rude to stare."

"So, Jim? What do you think? I'm right, right?" the boy with the teal hair asked.

"You're nuts is what you—" Kathleen started, but Jim cut her off.

"Crikey. I'd say so, mate." Silently, he added, _Though there's something else... What's this bloke's problem?_

"Wait, what!?"

Judai just looked at them in confusion. "He's right about what? What's going on?"

The blond smirked. "His word is law on this subject, Kat. Don't argue with Jimmy."

"Look, nobody asked you, Aki!" Kathleen retorted. "And don't call me 'Kat'!"

"He's not a trouble-maker on purpose," Jim said, which, Judai assumed, was meant to be an explanation. "In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say you're _in_ trouble right now, aren't you?"

Judai looked away. "Well..."

"Don't be shy," O'Brien said. "Maybe we can help you."

The brunette hesitated before saying, "Anybody know anything about..." He trailed off, eying Kathleen, uncertain as to whether he should ask this around her.

"About what?" the red-head asked. "What's wrong? Have a falling out with Yubel?"

He decided to just come out and ask. "Look, you guys wouldn't know where I could find Kenta Yuki, would you?"

"Kenta Yuki?" O'Brien asked.

"He's my dad."


	4. Complicated Explanations

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Subsequent chapters should be shorter. There's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter as Judai tells the gang his past. Flashbacks are bold. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"Wait, you have a dad?" Kathleen asked. "I thought you were raised by Yubel?"

"Yeah, because I...wandered off on my own when my dad took me for a nature walk when I was a kid."

Judai didn't really want to think about that day. Looking back, he was certain that he was the stupidest five-year-old to ever walk the face of the earth.

**The little boy walked along with his dad, taking in everything. Suddenly, he saw a baby deer. While he knew that his dad had told him to stay with him, he really wanted to play with that deer (not that he could tell you why—it just looked like it would be fun to play with).**

**He moved toward the deer, but it ran away from him.**

"**Hey! Come back! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Judai called, chasing after the frightened animal.**

No, there was no way Judai was telling them _why_ he wandered off.

"So, you got lost?" the boy with glasses asked.

"Yeah," Judai answered. "That's when Yubel found me."

**Judai chased the deer for awhile before it finally got away from him. Looking around for it, he realized that he couldn't see his dad anymore, either.**

"**Uh-oh..." He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Unable to find anything familiar, he burst into tears.**

**Not far away, a humanoid monster with dual-colored hair and eyes heard the sound of crying—a distinctly human sound.**

_**Those lousy... When will they learn to stay out of **_**my****_ territory!?_**

**The monster charged toward the sound, intending to attack and rid the world of one more human. However, as she burst through the brush and appeared before the child, she changed her mind.**

**He was adorable—not like the people who usually got lost in her territory. Likely, this was because he was so small. Upon seeing her, he stopped crying and stared, frightened. His brown eyes were wide with fear and still wet from crying.**

_**Hmm... It does get a little lonely out here. I know! I'll take him home with me instead. He's young enough still that he can be trained, I'm sure.**_

"'Kay? Go on," Kathleen said, her tone showing her curiosity.

"She took me back to her place and stuck me in a cage, treating me like a pet for the first week."

"What!?" teal-hair exclaimed.

The blond looked disturbed. "What the hell...?"

"Oh!" the girl with the purple hair cried out, burying her face in glasses-boy's arm. "Scary!"

**The monster picked up the small boy and took him to a strange castle hidden deep in the woods. It looked as though this creature had built the place itself as a home, rather than just living in a cave or something.**

**Judai was taken through the place, down a long hallway into a really dark room—a dungeon, though this one wasn't underground. The monster tossed him into a small cage. Once it shut the door, he looked up at it, terrified.**

_**Who or what is that!?**_** he wondered. Looking at it, he guessed it was a girl. ****_Why did she bring me here? What's going on!?_**

**He was so scared that he was crying again, and he couldn't seem to stop. He also couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.**

"**That'll do for your new home," the monster said, sounding satisfied. Then she took him back out, as if she had only been checking to see if the cage was big enough.**

**She took him to a large room and played some games with him—like fetch, which would have been horribly humiliating if he wasn't so terrified. She pet him quite a bit, too.**

"**That's a good boy," she said, stroking his hair after he'd brought back the ball she'd thrown across the room.**

**Realizing that he was safe as long as he behaved, Judai stopped crying.**

_**I-I guess she's not gonna hurt me... Better do what she says. I don't wanna make the big, scary monster mad.**_

**Dinner that night came from a dog bowl, which was the last clue Judai needed to realize that he was her pet. He thought it was unfair how his parents wouldn't let him have a dog, and here this monster had just turned him into her own pet.**

**Over the next week, the monster took Judai on walks around a swamp that apparently was in these woods—with a rope tied around his neck as a leash, of course—and sat with him for hours, petting him and talking to him. All of his meals were served in a dog bowl on the floor, and he was locked in that cage when he wasn't with the monster. He never once said a word, still too scared to speak.**

"Yeah, well, one day, she apologized and said that was just because she didn't have any friends, and she was lonely," Judai continued, pushing the memories aside.

**Yubel made her way to the dungeon to get her pet. She had been thinking he could use some exercise—and that she should probably give him a name soon. She stopped when she heard voices.**

"**I'm so scared... I wanna go home," the voice of a young child—her pet—whined. "I wish you g-guys could help me somehow..."**

**Yubel peeked and saw that the boy was talking to...a deck of cards? So he was a duelist. To her surprise, spirits came out of the cards and started playing around with the kid, as though they were trying to cheer him up. Though, being from cards, they didn't have a solid form, of course. Her theory was confirmed when one of these spirits called the boy a "good friend."**

_**Well**_**, she thought, watching this, ****_this boy's a bit odd, isn't he? Apparently he's a friend to duel spirits. Hmm... I wonder if this could extend to wild spirits..._**

**She approached and, as she did, the spirits retreated back into their cards and the boy fell silent. She took him out of his cage.**

"**You know, little one, I've been thinking about what I've been doing. And I've decided that it's just not right. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you," she said gently. "I guess it's because I don't have any friends, so I'm lonely."**

"I told her I'd be her friend if she let me go home."

**Upon hearing that the monster had no friends, Judai felt sorry for her. "I'll be your friend if you'll be a good girl and let me go home," he offered.**

**The monster smiled. "I'm Yubel. What's your name?" she asked.**

"**Judai. Judai Yuki," he answered timidly—she still hadn't said whether he could go home or not. "Can I go home, please? I'm sure my parents are worried, especially Mommy."**

"I told her my parents were probably worried, but she said they'd probably forgotten about me."

"Crikey..." Jim said, stunned.

"**That's a laugh," Yubel said. "Sorry, kid, but your parents have probably already forgotten all about you. Sadly, that's how it is with humans. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say."**

**Judai's eyes widened slightly. "Is that true?" he asked, hoping Yubel would say that it wasn't and she was just telling a mean lie.**

**She nodded. "I'm afraid it is, Judai."**

**Being naïve, he believed her. For probably the thousandth time that week, he started crying, thinking he'd been abandoned.**

"**Oh, it's all right," Yubel said soothingly, pulling him into her arms. "I'll look after you, I promise. I'm not like those humans, so I'll never leave you."**

"So, I take it she kept you?" glasses-boy asked, drawing Judai back from his memories yet again.

"Yeah," he answered. "But she didn't keep me in a cage anymore. She gave me my own room, toys and games."

**Judai squirmed around a bit at these words. She was still scary, regardless of whether he had anywhere else to go.**

"**But—"**

"**No buts," Yubel said, picking him up.**

**She took him out of the dungeon to an upper level of her castle and tossed him into a room with a bunch of boxes.**

"She said I wasn't like other humans, and she wanted to protect me from them."

"**This is for your own good, Judai. You're not like those other, evil humans. You're much kinder. You shouldn't be anywhere near them, so I'll protect you from them, even if it means protecting you from yourself."**

**With that, she closed the door. A click told Judai that she had locked him in, leaving the scared boy with nothing to do but think about what she had said.**

**Soon, she cleared the boxes from the room, adding a comfortable bed, toys, coloring books, and games for him. When he wasn't locked in his room, he was playing with Yubel. She sealed off all of the exits before letting him out of his room, though.**

"**No human out there is as kind as you, Judai," she told him one day. "I want to protect your innocence."**

"**Innocence?" he asked.**

**Yubel rubbed his head but didn't explain the foreign word.**

**Soon, Judai found himself believing her.**

_**Maybe other humans **_**are****_ mean. I don't know. I don't really know any other humans except my parents..._**

**He thought better of ever thinking about this again as he remembered that his parents had abandoned him. Believing Yubel wasn't too hard, with that in mind. He was still a little scared, but he came to accept that this was how things were.**

"Eventually, she came to trust me, and she let me wander around her territory on my own," Judai said, pulling himself from his memories yet again.

"So, what happened? Why do you keep running away?" Kathleen asked. "Is it just for the fun of it?"

Judai shook his head. "No. I did come to think of her as a friend, and I still do. It's just..." He looked away. "It gets a bit lonely out there, you know? Yubel's the only friend I've ever had."

"Really? Then why not just make some?" Kathleen said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, you've got plenty of opportunities. You just keep tricking people, myself included. Like right now." Her tone changed, becoming suspicious. "How do I know this isn't all just another one?"

"I'm getting to that," Judai answered, not liking her tone. "After a few years, I decided I wanted to make some more friends. Human friends. See, Yubel thinks that humans are evil, so I thought, maybe, if I could make some more friends, then I could convince Yubel that she was wrong. So I sneaked out and tried to find someone to make friends with." He looked at Kathleen as he added, "That's the first time I saw you."

**Judai waited until he knew Yubel would be asleep before creeping over to the door to his room. He knew it wouldn't be locked—she hadn't locked him in since he was seven and she had taught him the boundaries of her territory. Recently, the ten-year-old had decided that Yubel couldn't be right about all other humans being evil. After all, he had to get it from somewhere, didn't he?**

**Quietly, he opened the door and crept out of the castle, intending to find at least one person to befriend so that he could convince Yubel that she was wrong—after all, they could both benefit from that realization.**

"You mean that day in her woods?" Kathleen asked, crossing her arms, referring to an unpleasant encounter two years ago—the day she met him.

"It was close to dawn," Judai continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You were talking to some baby rabbits, taking care of them. They were hurt, and lost, I guess. You told them that it would be okay, asked them where their burrow was. They guided you back to their home." He got lost in the memory again.

**Judai watched as the red-head, the only person he'd seen that night, tended to some baby rabbits.**

_**Is she...talking to them?**_** he wondered.**

"**It'll be okay," the girl said. She sounded friendly. "Don't worry. Where's your burrow?"**

**As Judai watched, the rabbits seemed to guide the girl back to their burrow.**

_**Okay, talking to animals is one thing. I mean, even when Yubel was treating me like a pet, she talked to me. But having them talk back and understanding what they're saying is a totally different thing! Is this even possible, or am I imagining it?**_

**He took a step forward, intending to talk to the girl.**

Kathleen's gasp pulled him back to the present just in time. "Back then!? When I was checking out our new woodland home!?"

"I knew it," glasses-boy muttered. "Country girl."

"I wanted to go talk to you, ask what you were doing, but Yubel found me," Judai went on quickly, before he lost his nerve. "She was angry... I'd never seen her that mad."

"**Judai...?" an angry and familiar voice hissed behind him.**

**He froze. Then, slowly, he turned to see a fuming Yubel glaring at him threateningly. He had never seen that look on her face before.**

"I apologized, telling her I was just trying to make a new friend, and she started yelling at me."

"**I-I'm sorry," he said, realizing that he was in deep trouble. "I-I was just trying t-to make a new f-friend."**

**Yubel growled slightly. "What!? Aren't I good enough for you!? Why do you think you have to be with someone else!?"**

Automatically, Judai said, "She asked if she wasn't good enough. Why did I think I needed more friends? I had her!"

"So, what happened?" Kathleen asked, her curiosity growing stronger the more he said. Still, she wasn't letting down her guard. _Hmm. Wonder if _this_ one's real. He's got so many different acts and stories, after all. Better to be safe than sorry._

"I told her you could never have too many friends and said that maybe humans aren't evil."

Though that wasn't exactly how he'd said it: **"W-well, you can never have too many friends. Besides, maybe, just maybe, you're wrong about humans being evil...?" he ventured timidly—she was furious, and it was terrifying.**

"She dragged me home, yelling the whole time, and locked me in the dungeon. She called me a traitor, said I'd been siding with the enemy, and reminded me that I'd belonged to her since I was five. She said I had to do what she said, or else."

"**You little traitor! Siding with the enemy! How dare you! I _own_ you, Judai, and I have since you were five! You listen to me! Do as I say, or else!"**

"So, that's why you keep running away," teal-hair said. "Told you, Kathleen!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Kathleen said defensively. "Well, that still doesn't explain why he keeps going back!"

"I figured, if I was gonna survive, I had to get out of there, so I spent the next week digging a hole in my cell, trying to get through the back wall. If I could just get outside, I'd be home free! But Yubel came back with an evil grin before I could finish. She told me she had something...that would help us stay together forever."

**Judai climbed out of his hole and covered it over quickly, hearing someone coming down the hallway to the dungeon. The smile on Yubel's face was scary.**

_**Has she figured out how she's gonna punish me? I'm out of time!**_

**She grinned at him. "I've found something that will help us stay together forever, Judai," she said.**

**Judai fidgeted, worried. "What do you mean?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to know.**

**In answer, Yubel opened the cell and grabbed him.**

Kathleen turned back to Judai. "Huh?" she asked, slightly stunned.

"And what was that?" Jim asked.

Judai didn't answer right away, causing some of the group to lean forward curiously while others cocked their heads or raised their eyebrows.

"A bomb," he finally said.

Kathleen and purple-hair gasped.

"A what!?" teal-hair asked, effectively startled.

"She stuck a bomb on my leg. She told me that, if I ever thought of running away or betraying her, she'd blow me sky high."

**Yubel stuck something on his right ankle—a black, metal object with a blinking red light. He stared at it, horrified. When he tried to pull it off, it wouldn't budge.**

"**What did you do!? What is this thing!? Yubel!?" he demanded, scared to death.**

"**What I've done, Judai, is ensure your loyalty. That is a bomb; and, should you even _think_ of betraying me or running away, I'll blow you sky high!" She held the controller up menacingly to emphasize her point.**

"So that's why you were so nervous every time I saw you in my part of the woods," Kathleen said, mercifully pulling him away from those memories yet again with the sound of her voice.

Glasses-boy asked, "A bomb, huh? And you still like her? Why?"

"I tried to reason with her, telling her that I'd never planned on leaving or betraying her, that I just wanted another friend," Judai said, finishing that bit up before answering the boy's question. "That's...when she told me her story."

"How does that answer my question?" glasses-boy asked, sounding irritated. "You listen about as well as Johan does sometimes."

"Her story's what kept me from hating her."

Glasses-boy raised an eyebrow as Judai debated whether he should tell these humans Yubel's past, especially Kathleen.

Kathleen solved that problem for him rather quickly. "You mean the one about the man who turned the princess into a monster?" she asked.

"That's part of it," Judai admitted grudgingly.

"Wait," the burly boy said. "I don't get it. Isn't that story just a myth?"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," blondie said. "What story are you people talking about?"

"I'm lost, too," purple-hair admitted. "What's this story about a princess getting turned into a monster?" In a mutter, she added, "No that I want to know, but..."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kathleen said. "Yubel's that witch I mentioned! Tell 'em, Judai!"

"Well, what Yubel told me was that she was abandoned by her parents when she was little, so she was raised by the royal adviser," he started, still not sure he should be doing this. "He treated her really bad. When she was older, she ran away, not wanting to be queen. She didn't think she'd make a very good one. So she left to find her true self.

"She wandered into some woods and was nearly killed at every turn. Finally, she found a house and knocked on the door, hoping that whoever lived there would help her. A man answered and said he would help her by giving her the strength she needed. She agreed, and he turned her into a monster. After that, the man disappeared. That's when Yubel decided that humans were evil, and she's been attacking any foolish enough to get too close to this day."

"So, what? You feel sorry for your kidnapper?" glasses-boy asked, incredulous. _He's really beginning to remind me of another certain clown I know._

"She actually considers me a friend," Judai defended himself. "And, with what she's been through, that's a first. She trusted me, even though she had no reason to."

"So, if you're so happy with her, why leave? Just 'cause you want more friends? That's a dumb reason," glasses-boy said.

"I never said I was happy with her. She's crazy, no doubt about that. I never wanted to live with her in the first place. And who are you, anyway?" he asked, irritated with this guy.

"Okay. Now I'm confused," the burly boy said. "And I don't get confused easily. Are you friends with her or not?"

"Yes. Though she's gotten crazier lately, if that's possible."

"So, are you looking for your family now because of that?"

"I'm...just trying to get away from her," Judai answered carefully. "It doesn't matter if I find my family or not. Just so long as I get away from that crazy Yubel."

Blondie crossed her arms. "So, in other words, yes."

"But is this really smart?" the strong one asked. "Doesn't she have a controller for that bomb? Should you really be running away without removing it? Or did you already remove it?"

"I can't remove it," Judai answered. "If I try to break it off, it'll blow." He held up the controller—the tiny device he had stolen twice in one day. "But I got the control, at least."

"What!?" the strong and inquisitive one asked, seemingly stunned.

"I tried to escape again a few years ago, when Yubel started acting really weird. She caught me trying to saw off the bomb, so she locked me in the dungeon again until she could get a new one made that blows up if I'm not careful."

He flashed back for the hundredth time today...

"**Almost there..." he muttered.**

"**What are you doing!?"**

**Judai's attention snapped to the doorway of the kitchen—Yubel stood there, her expression a mixture of anger and concern, watching as he tried to saw the bomb off with a knife.**

"**Uh..."**

**She glared and held up the controller. "I'm warning you, Judai. If you don't stop right now, I _will_ do it."**

**The thirteen-year-old dropped the knife. "Please, have mercy!" he begged, scared to death as he wondered what she'd do to punish him this time.**

**She slapped him a couple dozen times before throwing him in the dungeon again. After that, she stormed off, presumably to find a new, more horrible punishment for him. Fortunately for him, when Yubel was mad, she often forgot important things...like that she should search him before locking him up.**

**When he was sure she was gone, he slipped a screwdriver out of the pocket of his jacket. He used it to remove the bottom hinge on the cell door, which allowed him to squeeze out.**

_**Now all I've gotta do is finish getting this thing off**_**, he thought. ****_And get out of here and find help. I mean, if I don't get out of here this time, she'll probably turn me into a mindless drone or something!_**

**Unfortunately, Yubel had been thinking straight enough to remove all sharp objects before she left—or anything he could potentially use as a saw. There wasn't anything in the castle anywhere that he could use.**

**_Man, she moves fast_, Judai thought in frustration as he continued his desperate search.**

**As it got later, Judai worried what would happen when Yubel came back to feed him that night and found his cell empty.**

"**Maybe I should just slip back in and try to fix it," he muttered before running to the dungeon to do just that.**

**He ran in just in time to see Yubel. She looked ready to strangle him, so he dropped to his knees.**

"**Oh, please, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it!" he begged.**

**Yubel laughed a bit. "I thought you'd try something like this. Knowing you, you think I'm going to kill you, right? Don't worry. I'm not mad, just disappointed that you're so scared of me. You should know by now that I'm not going to do anything too bad to you. I love you, after all. But, for your previous actions, you must be punished. Two weeks in the dungeon and no dinner tonight."**

**She held up the controller. "Now, give me your leg," she demanded.**

**Judai sat down, rolled up the leg of his jeans, and extended his leg toward her, getting a bad feeling. Yubel put something else on his leg before taking off the bomb. The new object looked exactly like the bomb he'd nearly gotten off.**

"**This is like the old bomb, but more...fragile," Yubel explained, grinning as she said the last word. "If it receives even the tiniest nick, it will blow up instantly."**

Muscle-boy's words drew Judai back to the present. "That has to be a bluff. Bombs like that don't exist."

"How do you know?" Kathleen asked.

"O'Brien's what you might call an expert on weaponry," Jim answered.

"I admire that about him," the blond said.

"Oh, a mercenary, then? Or was he in the army?" Kathleen waved it aside and added, "Anyway, Akiko, nice to know you have the _perfect_ boyfriend." Muttering, she added, "You two were just _made_ for each other."

Purple-hair went nuts at this innocent statement. "NO, NO, NO! AUSTIN'S MINE! MINE, I TELL YOU! NOT HERS! MINE!"

"Really?" Kathleen asked. "Why? You like soulless stiffs?"

"She just likes guys period," the blond girl—Akiko—answered. "That is, if they're strong."

"Anyway," teal-hair said. "O'Brien's got a point. That's straight out of science fiction. How are you sure it an't just a bluff?"

"I'm not, but I don't really want to find out."

"May I see this bomb?" the tough guy, O'Brien, asked.

Judai looked at him suspiciously.

"It's okay. You can trust me. I've got plenty of experience with this stuff."

Judai wasn't sure he really wanted to know; he just pulled up the leg of his pants to show the bomb. O'Brien walked over and knelt down, getting a better look. Glancing at Kathleen's face, Judai felt a sense of triumph.

"Hmm. So, it's one of those. Then you need a key to remove it safely. Any idea where she put it?"

Recovering from the shock, Kathleen went ballistic. "Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed. "It's true! It's really true! You're actually telling the truth for once!"

Judai ignored this rude and unfair comment. "No, I don't have a clue where she put it," he told O'Brien.

"Hmm." O'Brien thought for a second. "Then I'll have to resort to Plan B. Yubel should come looking for you soon, and just having that controller isn't enough to get you away from her. So, I'll have to use my tools to carefully pick that lock. Hold still."

He pulled out some doodad Judai had no name for and started fiddling around with the lock, making Judai slightly nervous. After a couple minutes, a click announced the success of the lock-picking, and O'Brien removed the bomb. Judai added that to his list of things to learn.

"There," he said. "You're free now."

Judai looked at his leg for a moment, slightly stunned. "Thanks," he said after a moment.

"Three cheers for O'Brien!" teal-hair said. "He's done it again! Nice work, pal!"

"Wow. Soulless or not, that was super nice," Kathleen observed.

"My darling Austin isn't soulless!" purple-hair said proudly. "He's just stoic."

"Again, I thought you loved Amon today?"

O'Brien chose to ignore the girls. "Now, about your parents, I'll do my best to find them for you."

"Again, thanks," Judai said. "I'd really appreciate the help."

"ARG!" a frustrated and angry female voice said. "You're crazy! You know that!?"

Everyone turned, wondering who exactly the crazy person was, and why the whole town needed to know.


	5. A Place to Stay

**A/N: Okay, so Shadgirl2's having a bad day. Ergo, I'm updating again today! The fact that chapter 4 was basically finished yesterday helps, too. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

A brown-eyed girl with long blond hair was glaring at an older boy—a brunette with matching eyes. The resemblance was uncanny, making it clear that they were related. Another boy stood by, a pale one with black hair and eyes. For some reason, he was wearing a tux.

"I've had enough!" the girl yelled at the older boy. "Why are you always trying to hook us up!?"

"But, Tenjoin-kun, what's so bad about me?" the pale boy asked.

"Yeah, sis," the other boy chimed in. "What, you completely against love or something?"

Kathleen looked at the trio, stunned. "Uh. Who are those guys?"

"Good question," Judai said, equally stunned.

"Listen, I already told you," the girl, Tenjoin, said. "I'm in love with dueling right now, so I don't have time for a boyfriend, got it?"

"But, sis!" her brother protested.

"Hey! If she's not interested, quit trying to force the matter!" Judai called, feeling that the girl could use some help. Silently, he added, _Whatever it is._

The three turned to Judai.

"And who are you?" the brother asked.

"Yeah," Tenjoin said. "Don't you know it's rude to cut in? Honestly, where were you raised? A barn?"

"Hey," Kathleen said, sounding offended. "There's nothing wrong with that! Actually, they're quite comfortable, if I do say so myself!"

"You're an idiot..." Akiko sweat. _Seriously? It sounded like she was going to stand up for Judai, then she goes and defends _barns_!?_

Akiko turned to the Tenjoins and the pale boy. "Look, you shouldn't expect him to have perfect manners with how he was raised. Besides, you three shouldn't be doing this outside if you don't want attention. I mean, look how many people are stopping and staring." She gestured to the crowd gathering around.

"Yeah, Nii-san," Tenjoin said. "She has a point. Why are you always doing this in places like this? Can't you two ever bother me in private?" Turning to the group, she said, "Sorry about this."

As she walked off, the pale boy called after her, "Wait! Tenjoin-kun!"

He and the brother ran off after her. The gang just watched for a moment, stunned.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough of the city..." Silently, Kathleen added, _This place is crazy._

"Hmm," Amon mused. "I've seen them somewhere before..."

"So, anyway, Judai, was it?" Johan turned back to the brunette. "I'm sure you need a place to stay while O'Brien looks for your parents. So, wanna stay with me?"

"Uh, sure," Judai said. "Who are you, exactly?"

"You can call me Johan," he answered. "And these are my friends. Amon Graham, Austin O'Brien, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, Akiko Tokugawa, and Haruko Ishiyama." He gestured to each member of the group as he introduced them.

"Don't forget Karen," Akiko said. "She doesn't like it."

The crocodile growled, reminding Judai that it was there—and revealing that it was very much alive.

"Oh, right! My bad!" Johan said.

"Is that a crocodile?"

"So what if it is?" Kathleen asked. "She's nice enough!"

"...I'll take your word for it," Judai said. He was still recovering from the initial shock of realizing that the crocodile was alive. That, and the growl wasn't reassuring.

"So, anyway, we should be heading home soon," Johan said to the group. "School tomorrow, you know!"

"Wait, before I forget, here's your deck," Amon said, holding out a deck of Duel Monsters cards to Johan. "I think you'll find that it'll be easier to win now."

Kathleen asked, "Can somebody please take me back to the south woods? I'm actually lost for once!" She giggled.

"I'll take her," O'Brien said.

Reluctantly, Akiko offered, "I could. I mean, I live around there."

"No, thanks!" Kathleen said. "If I've got to choose between two stiffs, I'd rather go with the one with a heart. Later, Aki."

She walked off with O'Brien, leaving a fuming Akiko in her wake.

"'One with a heart!' That little...! If I didn't have a heart, I wouldn't have offered!"

"Anyway, Judai... Let's go, shall we?" Johan said, eying Akiko nervously.

At Judai's nod, Johan led the boy back to his apartment.

* * *

Johan stopped outside of the apartment building, seeing his neighbors enjoying a very typical snack—grilled cheese.

"Hi, guys!" he said, trying to make conversation. "Having a nice snack?"

Little blue-haired Sho didn't even look up. "Oh. Hi, Johan. Pass the grilled cheese," he said to his friend, who also didn't look.

Johan didn't feel like fighting them for a conversation today, so he said, "Well, anyway, see ya later! Enjoy your snack!"

"Okay..." Sho and Hayato said in unison.

Judai looked at the two as it dawned on him that he knew them, having met them earlier that day.

"Wait a minute, Sho?" he asked, slightly stunned.

Johan looked startled. "You know him? Already? But you've only been here one day!"

"I ran into him when he was hiding from some jerk," Judai explained.

"Wow. That doesn't happen too often. You actually found his hiding place?"

"It's not like I was trying to! Caught me off-guard when a trash can started rattling."

"That only happens when someone catches _him_ off-guard!" Johan said. "Which isn't easy. How'd you do that?"

"Uh, by catching my breath in an alley? I don't know."

"Ah, you must have stopped near his hiding place," Johan surmised. "He's used to bullies running up to him and stopping where he's hiding and finding him, so he must have thought you were one! You scared him, that's all!" He laughed a little.

Judai just stared, not sure what to say to this.

"Yeah. That's everyone's first reaction," Johan said, smiling. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Hayato chose that moment to glance up. "Hey, look, Sho," he said, seeing Judai. "Johan's with that guy you like."

"Aniki!? Where!?" Sho looked around frantically, stopping when his gaze landed on Judai. "It _is_ you! Aniki! I'm glad you're here! I thought I'd never see you again! Aniki!"

The blunette pounced Judai in a hug, rather unexpectedly, considering that they didn't know each other at all.

"Whoa!" Johan exclaimed. "Now _that_ was unexpected! What did you do to him?"

"'Aniki?' What are you calling me that for, Sho?" Judai asked, stunned.

"You like it?" Sho asked, still hugging him. "It's my way of thanking you! You're the first person who ever stood up for me! You know. Like a big brother! So I decided I want you to be mine!"

_Geez, I don't even know where my parents are, buy I've already got a younger brother_, Judai thought.

"Heh," he said, grinning.

"Uh? Sho? You serious?" Hayato asked. _You already have a real brother. Who is this guy?_

"I ask again," Johan said, "what did you do? Sho never acts like this!"

"So, Aniki? What do you say?"

Judai thought for a moment. _Stood up for him? I didn't stand up for him!_

"I'm guessing he means when I didn't sell him out to that guy," Judai said to Johan.

"You did what now?" Johan asked.

Judai turned back to Sho. "Heh. Sure, Sho, you can call me that if you want to."

"Is it true?" Hayato asked. "Did you really do that?"

"Anikiii..." Sho sniffled, then started crying, still holding onto the brunette.

"Uh, you can let go any time now," Judai said, slightly uncomfortable.

Johan just watched, stunned. _They're talking to him. Wow..._

Those two never talked to anyone except each other, so the fact that Judai hadn't pestered them until they spoke was a surprise.

"Well? Did you? Why?" Hayato pressed.

"Because the things he said told me that he's the trash, and I'm not going to hand him his victims on a silver platter," Judai answered, still not seeing what the big deal was.

"Wow... So, I'm guessing you're new in town," Hayato said. "In that case, I should warn you, we're the bums of this place. Right, little buddy?" He turned to Sho.

"Yup," Sho said, finally letting go of Judai.

"Only if you think so," Judai protested.

"It's true," Hayato insisted. "All we're good for is being punching bags and floor mats. My dad said so, too. He says I can't do anything right."

"Yeah, so does my big brother," Sho admitted. "I'm just a disgrace to the whole world."

"That's not true! And what do you mean, your own families are putting you down!?"

Hearing that made Judai wonder yet again if Yubel hadn't been right about families, at least. Had his parents really forgotten about him? What if O'Brien found them and they didn't remember that they had a son who had gotten lost in the woods?

"It's okay. My dad's only calling it like he sees it. I really am no good..." Muttering, Hayato added, "I should've stayed in bed today..."

Judai sighed. _What kind of losing battle am I fighting here?_

As if to answer his unspoken question, Sho said, "It's the same for me. Aniki, if I duel, I always lose; and, if I'm called on by the teacher, I get stage fright. I'm just too wimpy to do anything..."

"And now you know why these two are only friends with each other," Johan said. "In fact, they never talk to anyone else like this! I'm amazed they are!"

"Uh..."

"Aniki, you're soo cool! Could you teach me how to be cool, too!?"

Judai grinned, sweating. "Well, uh..." He didn't know what to say to that.

"Sho," Hayato said dejectedly. "How's that ever going to work? You know we could never be cool like him."

"Yeah, but—"

"Think about it," Hayato insisted. "You're short and wimpy, and I'm fat and lazy. It would never work out."

Sho sighed. "You're right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go crawl under a rock..."

"I'm going to bed... Night, guys."

The two headed inside, leaving Judai and Johan standing on the sidewalk. Judai was silent for a moment.

"Why is it that I feel depressed every time I see them?" he finally asked.

"Everyone does," Johan said. "The problem is, no one knows what to do about it. Since they stick to each other, they never give anyone the chance to help them out."

"If they keep thinking like that, then that's how it's always going to be," Judai said, wishing he could do something to help them. "They can't change the way they are if they won't stop putting themselves down and believing what everyone else says."

"Well, Sho really is super shy," Johan told Judai. "We go to the same school. Hayato's supposed to, too, but he always skips class."

Judai sighed.

"Anyway," Johan said, heading toward the door. "My apartment's number 324. We should get going."

"Right," Judai said, following Johan up to his apartment.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a guest," Johan called as he walked through the door.

"Oh," his mother, a woman with green eyes, said, looking at Judai. "Who's this?"

"This is Judai. He got lost in the woods years ago and was taken in by a stranger. Now that he's old enough, he's come back to look for his real parents, and he needs a place to stay while he looks. I offered to let him stay here. I hope that's okay."

"Alright, but only for a short time," his father said.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best!" Johan said.

"Thanks," Judai echoed.

Johan showed Judai around the apartment, stopping at his own room, which Judai would be sharing with him while he was there.

"Okay, so this is my room," he said, spreading a mat out on the floor. "You can sleep on this mat, if that doesn't bother you."

"No, that's fine."

Judai looked around at the room. The walls were light green, the carpet a darker shade. It was pretty clean for a teenage boy's room.

"Great! Why not make yourself at home, then? I'll be right back!" Johan said before running out of the room.

A small, brown fur-ball with white wings appeared over Judai's shoulder—his first real friend, the first Duel Monsters card he'd ever gotten.

_"__Kuri, kuri!"_ It flew around, checking things out.

Judai grinned. "So, what do you think, partner?" he asked the spirit. "This good enough for awhile?"

The spirit looked around one more time, then closed its eyes, looking pleased.

_"Kurii!"_

Judai smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

_"__Bii__ bii!?"_ another voice rang out from somewhere in the room.

Judai turned and saw a purple cat coming out of the closet. It had four ears and a ruby on its tail and another on its forehead. As Judai watched, it walked over to investigate the new spirit.

_"Kuri?"_ It poked the cat in the nose with its wing, also curious.

_"__Bii!" _it protested. It backed away, hissing.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Johan asked, entering with a pillow and a blanket for Judai.

The spirit ran over to Johan, running up and around him to perch on his shoulder.

"He, er, met my partner," Judai said, pointing to the winged spirit.

"Hey, what do you know!" Johan said, looking at the spirit. "That makes two people I've met today who can see duel spirits! So, what's its name? I've never seen one like that before! By the way, this is Ruby." He grinned, pointing to the purple cat on his shoulder as he said this last statement.

"Winged Kuriboh," Judai answered. "So, if I'm one, who's the other person you met who sees spirits?" he asked, curious.

"Come on! You honestly don't know!?" Johan asked in disbelief.

Judai cocked his head and said, "The only person I know all that well is Yubel, so no."

"Wow. I can't believe you really don't know. It's Kathleen."

"Kathleen can see duel spirits, too?"

"Ever seen her with a Shiba Warrior Taro?" Johan asked. "That's it. Her partner. So, yes, she sees spirits."

Judai thought about the dog with a sword he sometimes saw around the woods, usually when Kathleen was nearby. It always attacked him, even when he wasn't doing anything.

"Well, that explains why that dumb dog keeps attacking me when she's around..."

"Exactly! They're a team."

That's when Ruby jumped off Johan's shoulder, fighting with Winged Kuriboh as the two fell to the floor. The boys looked at the spirits.

"Boys! Come out here, please! There's a woman here who wants to see you!" Johan's mom called.

The boys went down the hall to meet this girl, and Judai's blood ran cold.

Standing in the entrance hall was a girl about their age with purple hair and green eyes. There was a purple jewel on her forehead. She wore a purple dress, the skirt of which fell around her mid-thighs. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Hi," the girl said. "I was wondering if you boys could help me. You see, my boyfriend's run off, and I'm very worried about him. Could you please help me look for him?"

Judai couldn't quite place it, but there was something about this girl that looked familiar. Maybe it was the shade of her hair, or the eyes, or that jewel on her forehead. Regardless, the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became.

"Oh! That's not good! What does he look like?" Johan asked.

_Why is she here to see _us_? I don't live here, so she shouldn't know about me! Who is this girl!?_ An idea dawned on him. _No... It couldn't be..._

"Well, he's super cute, about your age with brown hair and matching eyes," she said, oblivious to Judai's discomfort. "Oh! He's a duelist, too. A good one. He could've run off to go pro, now that I think about it. But he should've at least told his family he was leaving first."

She seemed nice, and her tone was gentle; still, Judai sensed a hidden side. An angry, threatening side.

"Sure we can help!" Johan said. "I'm sure he couldn't have—"

"Johan," Judai interrupted, his tone grave.

"What's wrong, pal?" Johan asked, looking at him in concern.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Okay...?"

The two headed back into Johan's room and locked the door.

"So, what's up? Something wrong, pal?" Johan asked once they were alone.

"She's lying," Judai said with certainty. "There's...something about her. Something threatening. I don't think we should trust her."

"What are you talking about? Sure, she's a little weird, but she seems nice enough. Why shouldn't we—"

"Brown hair and eyes?" Judai interrupted. "On her _boyfriend_? Purple hair and green eyes..." he mused. "Trust me, Johan, she's not who she says she is. Though she _is_ looking for a brown-eyed brunette, I'll give you that."

"What? You know her or something? I thought you said you only knew Yubel?"

"She seems familiar... There's anger underlying that smile. Johan, please, I'm telling you, if we go with her, we'll be lucky if either of us comes back!"

"You're just paranoid. What? You think _she's_ Yubel? That's crazy talk! Yubel's an ugly monster. That's a beautiful, young girl!"

"Please don't tell me you actually think you know more about Yubel than I do," Judai said. "She has powers that you wouldn't even believe. She can take over a person's body, for one thing," he finished, suggesting that maybe that was what was going on. _Though, when she does that, the person's eyes always turn orange...but still..._

The girl's voice from outside the door asked, "Uh, boys? You gonna help me or not?"

Judai looked at Johan desperately.

"Come on," the girl went on. "You promised you'd help me find him, didn't you? I miss him terribly. Imagine how _you'd_ feel if you were me."

"Uh, well..." Johan hesitated.

"Please?" the girl said in an exaggeratedly innocent tone.

Johan turned to Judai and whispered, "You sure that's her?"

"She can be manipulative when she wants to be," Judai whispered back urgently. "That last bit just made me even more sure!"

"Uh, why not ask the neighbor?" Johan said louder, talking to the girl again. "He knows way more than I do!" He gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh, come on, why not?" the girl asked. "That's soo typical of boys. So immature. I bet you're just afraid, that's all."

Knowing that many a guy would cave to that eventually, Judai tried to give Johan an excuse—or at least give himself one. He gave a rather realistic cough, feigning illness.

"I'm not scared of anything! It's just my friend here's not feeling too well, is all!" Johan said. "So ask somebody else!"

The girl humphed. "Well, fine, then! I'll just go ask a _real_ man for help, then!"

They heard her footsteps as she stormed out of the house. Judai didn't relax until he heard the door slam behind her.


	6. Surprises

**A/N: Okay, just to reiterate, tame duel spirits can take on a physical form only in the presence of a wild one. With that in mind, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai sighed in relief. "There are no words in the English language to thank you, Johan," he said. As an after thought, he silently added, _Though she knows where I am, so she'll be back._

"So, if that really _was_ Yubel," Johan asked, still not convinced that it was, "how'd she find you, anyway?"

"It's Yubel. I've learned not to ask that one by now," Judai said with a shrug.

"Hmm." Johan looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, now what?"

"I sleep with one eye open," Judai said wryly.

"Oh, come on," Johan said. "Do you honestly think she's gonna get you here? She'd be a fool to try that!"

"She's persistent. She isn't going to just _let_ me go. She'll try something." The full truth of his own words hit him hard then. "No matter where I go, she's gonna be after me."

"Yeah? And she'll fail! My family will stop her for sure!"

Judai looked down, thinking for a moment. "And what about when and if I go home?" he asked quietly.

Johan shrugged. "What about then? Just tell your parents she's after you, and, if something _did_ happen, they'd call someone to go save you! Simple, no?"

"Yeah, and it'll happen that way until Yubel gets tired of it and kills my parents. That's how that story ends, Johan."

"Come on. You're thinking about this too much. No one in their right mind's _that_ obsessed!"

Judai looked at him lamely. "Wanna bet?"

Johan blinked, looking stunned. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish."

"Okay, that's just insane!" Johan exclaimed. "What's her problem, anyway!? What's so great about you?" Realizing what he had just said, he added, "No offense."

"None taken," Judai said. "I guess it's because I'm the first person who's ever been nice to her, even though she kidnapped me and locks me up a lot...and probably wants to kill me right now." He sweat, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you think would happen if she met others like you?" Johan asked. "Would she change her mind about us?"

"That's what I was hoping for when I was little. I'm still hoping so, actually."

"So, maybe?"

"If we're lucky."

"Well, that's better than nothing, I guess," Johan admitted. "So, the next time we see her, let's make her be friends with us. Sound good?"

Judai nodded, slightly surprised that Johan was suggesting this. "Though you'd be taking your life into your hands, you know?" he asked, wanting to be sure the blunette knew what he was getting into.

"Not if she can act _that _well!" Johan answered with a grin. "We just have to be careful, is all!"

* * *

That night, as the boys were sleeping, Yubel slipped in through the window. Quietly, she approached the brunette sleeping on the floor. She reached down to grab him and take him home with her.

"Stop right there!" a voice demanded.

Yubel turned to see a horned pegasus, a turtle with emeralds sprouting from its shell, a pink cat with an amethyst encased in gold on its chest, a horned tiger with a topaz on its neck, a mammoth, an eagle with cobalt gemstones on its wings, and a small cat-like creature with rubies for eyes. This zoo was glaring at her.

She snarled.

"Leave that boy alone, or else!" the pegasus warned.

Yubel scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be!" the pegasus answered. "You have no idea who you're messing with, lady. This is your last warning! Leave here at once, or face our wrath!"

"You aren't worth my time," Yubel said, sounding irritated, "but I'll have to deal with you, won't I?"

The beasts nodded.

"Well, then, give me your best shot," Yubel taunted.

The beasts attacked her, but only succeeded in provoking a counter from vines covered in thorns that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"W-what!?" the pegasus stuttered.

"My special effect: You take all the damage! Not me!"

However, the noise from that attack woke Judai.

"Arg... We have no choice..." the pegasus said. "Johan! Get up! We need you to summon Amon's gift now!"

Judai looked around at the scene—Yubel was here, not far from him. He felt panic rise inside him.

"Crap," he muttered.

"Johan!" the pegasus called. "Get up already! We've got trouble!"

Judai scrambled off the mat, away from the fiend. "Johan!" he called._ Whatever that spirit wants him for, it's gotta be important._

"Huh...?" Johan asked sleepily—how he was sleeping through all this was anyone's guess.

The cat growled. "Get up! Rainbow Dragon's here!" she bellowed, knowing that would get him up in a heartbeat.

She was right. "Huh!? Where!?" he sat up.

"I don't know what Rainbow Dragon is," Judai said, "but I'm more worried about Yubel!"

Johan looked around at the scene playing out in his room. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Judai," Yubel said, sounding upset. "Why are you acting like this? Hiding in a human's home, running from me... I though we were friends."

"We are! But there's obviously _something_ wrong with you!" he called, thinking of the way she'd been acting lately.

"Johan, listen to me!" the pegasus said. "Amon's gift! It's the only way to beat her! You need to get your deck out right now! Hurry!"

Johan scrambled out of bed, grabbing his deck from the nightstand. He flipped through, stopping and gasping as a new card caught his attention.

"No way!" He looked at the pegasus, which nodded.

Yubel was right in front of Judai, who was up against the wall.

"Okay," Johan said. "Get ready, Yubel! 'Cause have I got a treat for you!"

He put his duel disk on and activated it. Yubel grabbed Judai.

"Hey! Let me go!" He squirmed, trying to pull away from her.

"Come on, Judai, let's go," Yubel said, ready to leave with the scared boy.

"Not so fast!" Johan said.

Yubel looked over her shoulder at the teal-haired duelist.

"You ready for this!? All seven of my Crystal Beasts are present on the field, so I can summon the Lord of all Crystal Beasts!"

As Johan spoke, his monsters turned into crystals—sapphire, emerald, amethyst, topaz, amber, a cobalt stone, and ruby—and floated up toward the ceiling.

"Oh, YEAH!" Johan exclaimed in excitement. "I've been waiting for this! I summon Rainbow Dragon!"

Being real due to the presence of Yubel, the dragon appeared outside Johan's window. It was way too big to fit in his room. It was a long, serpentine, white dragon with a rainbow of gemstones down its sides...and it had 4000 attack points. The Crystal Beasts reappeared in his room.

"What _is_ that!?" Yubel demanded, startled.

"Your worst nightmare!" was Johan's answer. "I activate my Dragon's effect! By sacrificing my Crystal Beasts, I can give my dragon 1000 attack for each one!"

With all seven of the beasts having been out, the dragon gained 7000 attack points as all of the other monsters vanished, giving it a grand total of 11,000 points.

Yubel laughed. _Oh, that fool's going to feel a great deal of pain from that attack. One blast from that dragon of his will kill him!_

"No! Don't!" Judai called out desperately, knowing what would be the results of an attack.

Johan surprised them both when he said, "Now I activate its other effect!"

"Huh?" Yubel asked.

"By banishing all the beasts I've got in my graveyard, it returns all cards on the field to the owners' hands! In this case, it should send you straight home, Yubel!"

"WHAT!?" That was the last thing she had expected.

A powerful wind swept her off her feet, pulling Judai from her grasp and sending her away. Once the wind died down, she took a quick glance around, seeing that she was back at her castle.

"ARG! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she bellowed, swearing vengeance on Johan for keeping Judai from her.

* * *

Back in Johan's room, the blunette sighed. "You okay, pal?" he asked Judai.

"Yeah," the brunette answered. "Thanks, Johan."

"So? What do you think of my dragon, then!?" Johan asked, excited. "It's awesome, right!? Come on, I know you agree, right!? I mean, did you see how he took care of Yubel so fast!? That was so cool!"

"Yeah! That card's awesome!" Judai agreed.

"I know, isn't it!?"

The two friends could have gone on about the greatness of Rainbow Dragon all night if Johan's mom hadn't interrupted.

"Johan! Judai! Go to bed!" she commanded. "It's 3 in the morning, and you have school tomorrow, boy!"

"Okay! Sorry, Mom!" Johan called.

"School, huh?" Judai asked. School wasn't exactly a part of his life—he'd been to kindergarten maybe two or three weeks before Yubel got her hands on him.

"Yeah. It's not too bad, though," Johan said, misunderstanding Judai's tone. "I can see my friends there, at least. Well, we better get to bed before she _really_ gets mad!" He grinned playfully.

"Right," Judai agreed, grinning as well.

The two went back to bed, with the rest of the night being uneventful. Yubel wasn't stupid enough to try that again when it was clearly doomed to failure. She'd just come up with some other plan to get Judai back. It wouldn't be too hard. After all, that other boy would have to leave him alone sometime, right?

* * *

In the morning, Johan was getting ready for school. Judai was awake as well, sitting on the mat and watching Johan, who yawned.

"Man, I'm tired," he said, pulling on a white shirt. "That was some night, huh?"

"So, you're going to...school?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, although I probably shouldn't," Johan answered as he put on his school jacket. "I'm more likely to fall asleep in class today than to actually _learn_ anything!" He laughed.

Judai looked down, apparently uneasy about something.

"What's wrong, Judai? You don't look so good."

"I'm just...thinking about something, that's all."

"Hmm? What's on your mind?"

"Well..." He trailed off, apparently not wanting to say. His expression told Johan he didn't want to be a pain.

"Come on, pal, what's bothering you?" Johan pressed, thinking that Judai had a lot to learn about friendship.

"Yubel," he said finally.

"Yeah? What about her?" Johan asked as he combed his hair.

"What if she comes back while you're gone?" Judai asked reluctantly. _Whiner_, he chided himself.

"Don't worry!" Johan said cheerily. "No one said you had to stay here alone! Besides, she's clearly a duel monster, right?"

"Right..." Judai said, wondering where this was going.

"Then you can use duel monsters to get rid of her if she does show up! Like what Rainbow Dragon did last night!"

Judai pulled out his deck and flipped through. He didn't have anything that could do what Rainbow Dragon did, but he had some cards that had monster-destruction effects.

"So, we good?" Johan asked.

"I guess you're right," Judai said, still sounding uncertain.

"See?"

Judai nodded.

"Okay, then, now I'm going to school," Johan said, "but don't worry. You can handle her."

He ran out, leaving Judai sitting in his room. Winged Kuriboh appeared, looking nervous.

"_Kuri..."_

"I know, pal," Judai said to the spirit.

* * *

At a high school nearby, boys tried to look up the short, pleated skirts of their female classmates. Several were still learning that, sailor-girl outfit or not, there was at least one girl they should never try this with—so it was a good thing their uniforms were black, as the blond hit hard.

Before this one girl could complain about the five boys who had tried to peep, she saw something shocking—a short, blue-haired, gray-eyed, glasses-wearing boy hanging out with her friends. And he didn't leave when she walked over. She wasn't the only one who was stunned...everyone was staring. As in, the whole class.

"So, do you guys think Aniki will show up?" the blunette asked. "I can't wait to see him!"

"What's he doing here?" Akiko asked, eying their guest.

"He's...talking...to...us..." Amon was staring at Sho, so stunned he could barely speak.

Haruko hugged Sho. "YOU'RE ADORABLE!" she said as if she were speaking of a small child or a kitten.

The ebony-haired boy from yesterday—now wearing a maroon shirt to go with the school's black jacket and pants, making him look even more pale than he was—watched, stunned. He turned to the blond beside him.

"Hey, Tenjoin-kun? Any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue..."

Johan entered, catching Sho's attention.

"Hi! Johan! How's Aniki doing!?" Sho asked, pulling away from Haruko and running over to the taller boy.

"Uh, he's, er, fine," Johan stammered, stunned. "How are you?"

"Okay, Andersen," Amon said. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah, like why's that worthless wimp even talking to you?" the boy with black hair asked. "He never talks to anyone!"

"He's...uh..." Johan paused, thinking about it. "I'm not totally sure..."

"So? Where is Aniki, anyway?" Sho pressed. "I thought he'd be with you."

"Hmm. Interesting," Tenjoin said. "I'd like to meet this new big brother of his." Silently, she added, _After all, anyone who can possibly befriend Sho _must_ be something!_

"He's back at my place," Johan answered.

"Huh!? Why isn't he here?" Sho asked.

Tenjoin looked disapproving. "Hm, in that case, never mind. A school-skipper fits right in with _that_ group."

"He's new in town," Johan defended. "He's been lost for awhile, so he isn't even enrolled in school yet."

Akiko glared at Tenjoin. "Don't judge people if you don't know anything about them."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Tenjoin said. "So, he's been lost for how long now?"

Sho looked disappointed. "Oh...okay..." He perked up and asked, "Can you take me to him after school, then!?"

"Sheesh!" the pale boy exclaimed. "I've never seen the kid this excited before! Who _is_ that guy!?"

"Uh, sure, Sho," Johan answered the blunette. "And he's been lost for...what, ten, eleven years?" he answered Tenjoin. _Come to think of it, that's a good question. How old is he, and how old was he when he got lost?_

"What!?" Tenjoin exclaimed.

"Really!? Then how'd he survive!?" Sho asked. "I mean, he's around our age, right!? Was he raised by wolves like that Mogli guy? Or maybe gorillas, like Tarzan! I didn't know we had gorillas around here! Aren't they dangerous!? I mean—"

"He wasn't raised by animals!" Johan interrupted, knowing that Sho would just keep going if he didn't. "He was taken in by a stranger, and that's where he's been."

"So, that's it," Tenjoin said. "He's an orphan, huh? Then why's he even here? Shouldn't he still be with his new family?"

"Well, you see, we don't know that his family's dead," Akiko answered, wondering why everyone kept jumping to conclusions that were always wrong. "He's here because he's looking for his real parents, that's why."

"Okay. Now that makes sense," Tenjoin said, satisfied. "So, can I come see him, too?" she asked Johan.

"Yeah," the pale boy asked. "I wanna see who could've _possibly_ befriended _that_ kid!"

"Uh, yeah, sure. The more the merrier!" Johan answered.

Everyone took their seats as the bell rang. The teacher—a man with a long, blond ponytail who was often mistaken for a woman—entered the room moments after.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," he said.

A familiar red-headed girl entered the room, looking excited.

"She transferred in from Phoenix High School," the teacher said as she wrote her name on the board, "so please give a warm welcome to Kathleen Summers."

"Hi!" Kathleen said cheerily.

"Now, Kathleen, why don't you have a seat? There's one open near Jim. Way back in the back, there."

"Okay!" Kathleen chirped before making her way to the empty desk next to Jim Cook...who had a crocodile with him at school, as well.

"Well, this is a surprise, huh?" she asked him.

"Hey, sheila!" Jim said.

Akiko, sitting on Jim's left, looked over at the red-head. "Ugh, _you_ again..." she said, still mad about the comment yesterday about her being heartless.

Kathleen looked and saw..._her_. The heartless blond.

"Oh. You come here, too, huh?" she observed, a lame look on her face.

"Yeah. And I was here first."

Jim looked from one to the other, realizing that sitting between the two was going to make this year interesting.

"So what?" Kathleen asked. "It's not against the law for me to be here! Besides, with _you_ here, the kids may need me."

"Kathleen, that's not fair—" Jim started, but Akiko cut him off.

"What'd you say!?" she demanded, standing up.

The teacher looked. "That's enough! Sit down, Signora Tokugawa!"

Akiko growled at Kathleen. "We'll settle this later," she said, sitting down.

Kathleen humphed. _As aggressive as ever._

"Oh, boy..." Yep, this was going to be a _really_ fun year for Jim.

"Now, as for today's lesson, let's review, for Kathleen's sake," the teacher said, starting class.


	7. Attacked

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

**Warning: slight OOC (if only because I'm not totally sure, so I'm being safe :P)**

* * *

_Idiot, idiot idiot... Why the heck did I answer the door in the first place!?_

Judai was in the Andersens' apartment alone—Johan was at school, his father worked in an office building from 9 to 5, and his mother ran a nursery. Yet he still found it wise to answer the door when somebody knocked, and now he was kicking himself for that decision. The girl from yesterday, with the purple hair and green eyes, was the one doing the knocking.

"Well, guess what? I _still_ can't find my boyfriend. You sure you don't wanna help me look?" she asked sweetly.

"Sorry," he coughed. "I really do think I might be coming down with something."

"Oh, come on. You can't fool me. You're just afraid, that's all. Afraid of something happening to you while you look. Sure, my boyfriend loves danger, but you look tough enough! Come on! I can't do this alone! I'm just a helpless, innocent, little girl. Please?"

"Ask someone else! Why do you need _me_ to help?"

"'Cause," she said simply. "You looked tough when I saw you two yesterday. And I'm so weak. I was hoping you could protect me while I search for him. Now, is that really that bad?"

This girl either wasn't a modern girl, or she really thought she was your stereotypical female—Judai was going with not modern. He thought she was, say, 1000 years older than him. After all, that was about the time Yubel was human.**  
**

"Yes," he answered. "You're asking total strangers. For all you know, we'd hurt you. Find someone you know to help you."

"Well, that's the thing," the girl said. "The people I know are either dead or in jail. My parents are dead, and his dad killed a man, so..."

Judai sweat. _Now, if that's not suspicious, I don't know what is. Especially considering that she was saying yesterday he should have told his family he was leaving!_

"Sorry," he said. "I can't help you."

"But—"

"I'm sorry."

"Say, are your folks home?" she asked, trying a different approach. "Maybe they can help. Can I come in and ask?"

"Sorry, they're busy right now."

"So, they aren't here, then?" she guessed.

"They're too busy for company. That's all."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure they can spare a minute for little ol' me." She pushed past him, letting herself in as she asked, "So, where are they?"

"Who said you could come in!?" Judai demanded. "Get out!"

"Why so defensive? I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not an idiot like you who goes around asking total strangers for favors and hoping for the best," he told her. "And it's rude to barge into someone else's house uninvited."

"So, you were lying about your parents being home, then? 'Cause that's what you're acting like, and, from the looks of this place... Well, you know." She laughed a bit. "Oh, Judai, you have _got_ to work on your little white lies. They're way too easy to read."

Judai tensed as she laughed again. _Great. I was right, she's in the apartment, and I'm here alone._

"Get. Out," he demanded.

"But, Judai, why should I do that? After all, we've got the whole place to ourselves. Why not have some fun?" Yubel asked, giving him a grin that managed to be both playful and evil at the same time.

Judai doubted he wanted to know what she meant by that. "Because you're insane, that's why," he said.

Yubel humphed. "That again? Honestly, when _are_ you going to grow up? There's nothing wrong with me. _You're _the one with a problem."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's you," he said. _I mean, you kidnapped me, after all. Friend or not, you're nuts!_

"Well, why don't we go someplace else, and I can show you what I mean?" she said, walking toward him menacingly. "Come on."

Judai backed up, activating his duel disk. "Not on your life!"

"What? Do you honestly think _that's _going to work?" Yubel asked. "Oh, my dear Judai. You've still got a lot to learn."

He placed three cards on his duel disk—Neo Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, and Winged Kuriboh. He knew that he wouldn't get anywhere if he just rushed into this. _She's got her deck, too, I'm sure. And I can't afford to have her countering my moves!_

"Really? Put those useless things away. We don't need to fight, especially since we know who'll win."

Knowing she would probably summon a monster to defend herself, Judai went with the most obvious—and stupid, in his opinion—first.

"Neo Bubbleman, attack!"

The blue-clad hero with white fins and a water gun on his arm fired it at Yubel, still in her human form.

"Ugh," she said. "As scared as ever, I see. Fine." She pulled out a duel disk. "I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior! Attack that Neo Bubbleman!"

A burly man with spiky purple hair appeared in the entrance hall. He was clad in white and gold armor that left his midriff exposed, showing off his abs. In his hands, he carried a white and gold two-handed ax.

Garoth charged Neo Bubbleman, slicing through the hero with his ax. The effect of Neo Bubbleman, which destroys any monster it battles, wiped Garoth out as well.

Once the action was over, Yubel noticed the wannabe dragon in front of Judai. Apparently, he had taken advantage of her distraction to activate Transcendent Wings and evolve Winged Kuriboh to LV 10. Basically all that meant was it put on a gold dragon costume with white wings and tail feathers. It did, however, have one significant difference...

"I activate Winged Kuriboh LV 10's special ability!" Judai declared.

"What!?"

"It destroys all your attack mode monsters and deals you damage equal to their attack!"

In this instance, since this wasn't a duel, it would destroy any enemy monster in the area. After all, real life didn't have attack or defense mode. Winged Kuriboh sacrificed itself in a burst of light, causing the purple-haired girl to turn into her true form—Yubel—before destroying her.

Judai turned for the door. He may have taken Yubel out, but he wasn't sticking around.

He hadn't even made it out the door before Yubel's voice said, "Oh, now you've done it..."

He turned. A large, black and purple dragon with two heads had appeared in the living room. There was a sideways eye between its—her—two necks.

"Nice work," Yubel the dragon said. "Thanks to that, you just made me even stronger!"

Judai backed up nervously. "W-what the—?"

Clearly, there were still some things about Yubel that even he didn't know. The fiend/dragon charged at him, surprisingly managing not to destroy anything in the process.

"Now come here! We're going home!"

"Burst Impact!" Judai cried out, inserting a spell card into his duel disk.

"Again!?"

The pale green, red-clad female hero let flames burst out all around her. As the flames engulfed Yubel, destroying her again, Judai made a break for it. _I don't know if that's gonna get rid of her or just make her stronger, but I'd better put some space between us, just in case._

He had gotten only a few yards away from the building when the earth rumbled under his feet.

"Judaiii!"

He turned slightly, strangely relieved that she had revived outside this time. She was huge! She still had two heads, but now she had an extra face between her necks to go with the eye. She'd sprouted two extra wings, and there were eyes on her knees, just like in her first form.

"GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, clearly furious. "You can't get away from me THAT easily!"

If she thought Judai was actually going to do that, she was nuts, especially considering what she did next. She attacked him—not his monster, him. Judai screamed as a vine wrapped around him, but he didn't stop. Instead, he activated another spell card—Monster Reborn. Neo Bubbleman reappeared.

"Just try it!" Yubel challenged. "See if I care! Even if that works, do you honestly think you can escape!?"

"Attack!" Judai commanded Neo Bubbleman desperately. _Please let this be her last form, please let this be her last form..._

The hero attacked again.

"You think you're so smart, huh!? Well, I'm not going down alone this time!" Yubel yelled. "I activate my monster effect! I can't be destroyed in battle, and all battle damage I receive goes back to you as Nightmare Pain! Your monster bites the dust, too!"

Judai screamed as he was hit by Nightmare Pain for the second time. However, it worked. Both Neo Bubbleman and Yubel were destroyed.

As Yubel disappeared, she yelled, "I'll be back! Mark my words, Judai, you WILL be mine!"

Judai stood there for a moment, catching his breath.

"Yeah, I know you'll be back..." he said to himself. "I've gotta find Johan."

He thought about running off to find him—after all, his school had to be nearby, right? But he changed his mind when he realized that he'd probably just get lost and wind up wandering around town all day. That, and he wasn't really in any condition to go on an adventure right then. So, instead, he headed back up to the apartment and tried to make sense of the emergency contact information Johan's mother had left.

"Ugh... What am I looking at?" he muttered. "Okay, one sec... Johan left some of his homework behind. At least, I think that's what it was..."

He headed to Johan's room and found the forgotten homework. Then he went back and tried to match any of the symbols on that with the ones on the contact info. It took awhile, but he finally found a match.

"Guess that's how I get hold of him..." Judai muttered, looking at the numbers next to the symbols he couldn't read. "Man, how do people make sense of these things?" he wondered.

The numbers were a lot easier—just match them with what was on the phone. As he dialed the number, he wondered briefly why exactly Mrs. Andersen had left a number for him to contact Johan at school.

* * *

"Excuse me, but that's _my_ seat," Akiko said, glaring at the red-head who had taken her usual seat in the cafeteria. There was a hint of venom in the blond's voice.

"Really? I don't see your name on it," Kathleen said, returning the bad attitude.

"On the back."

Kathleen looked. Sure enough, Akiko's name was carved into the back of the chair.

"Hey! You can't deface school property like that!"

"Blame Jim. He did it."

Jim sweat and laughed a bit, nervously.

"Really, Jimmy?" Kathleen asked, turning to the boy beside her. She was being much nicer to him. "Why would you do that? Don't you know better?"

"Just get out of my seat!" Akiko demanded impatiently.

"Johan Andersen, class 2-A," a voice over the PA said. "Johan Andersen, class 2-A. Report to the office. Johan Andersen, class 2-A, report to the office."

Sho—who was causing quite a scene by sitting with Johan and his friends—asked, "Huh? What did you do, Johan?"

"Nothing," Johan answered, just as confused as everyone else. Regardless, he got up and headed to the office.

* * *

Johan entered the office and was greeted by the principal, looking rather sober.

"Mr. Andersen, you have an urgent phone call about your father. Apparently, there's been an accident."

"What!?" Johan grabbed the phone and demanded, "Who is this!? What happened!?"

The principal headed back into his office, leaving Johan to his phone call.

"Johan," Judai said. Johan could hear him breathing heavily, as if he were trying to catch his breath.

"Judai! What is it!? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Judai assured him. "Sorry. I lied. Your dad's fine. But they wouldn't let me talk to you unless it was an emergency."

"So, what's up?" Johan asked, relieved to hear that his dad was okay but realizing that it had to be important if Judai was calling him at school.

"Yubel came back. And I just learned the hard way that she's a major pain to get rid of. She's got two other forms!" Judai said, sounding a bit freaked out.

"What!?"

"Yeah. And, if you destroy one, another shows up, so that makes her more powerful."

"Well, did you get rid of her? Or..." He wasn't sure what.

"For now. But I don't know when she'll be back."

"So, what's the problem?" Johan asked. "As long as you can get rid of her, you shouldn't have to worry, right?"

"Johan, I _barely_ got rid of her, and I don't know if I could do it again if she came back!"

"Why's that?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Judai said, clearly frustrated. "Yubel can't be destroyed in battle. I've got three cards that can destroy a monster like that. She's got three forms, and all of these cards I've got depend on a monster to deal with them! Besides that, her final form destroys any monster she battles, and _I_ take any damage she would take! And one of my cards that could get rid of her is a monster that has to _battle_ her!"

That was a lot of information all at once, and Johan didn't catch all of it.

"Okay," he said after a moment, "can you please stop speaking Shonese and say that again?"

Shonese was what everyone called it when Sho was panicking over something. Experts had determined that it was a separate language that few people could speak, thus they named it for the only fluent speaker.

"Yubel can't be destroyed in battle," Judai repeated slowly. "She doesn't have any attack points, but any damage she would take from battle gets redirected at the controller of the other monster. You following?"

"Okay...?" Johan asked, signaling him to go on.

"I've got three cards in my whole deck that can get rid of a monster like that. I'm pretty sure that's just how Yubel likes it, too. A couple of monsters, and a spell card that can't be activated without a specific monster on the field."

"Uh-huh? Go on."

"One of those monsters destroys itself to take out every attacking monster on my opponent's field, the other has to do battle with the enemy, then any monster it battles is destroyed after damage calculation. That spell card destroys everything but the monster I need to activate it, leaving me with a 1200-attack point normal monster that isn't any good against Yubel."

"Well, it sounds like you should be okay, then," Johan said. "I mean, unless she can counter those three somehow, I don't see what your problem is."

"SHE HAD HER OWN DECK, IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" Judai yelled, unable to believe anyone could be so dense.

"Yeah, so?" Johan asked, tentatively moving the receiver back to his ear. "If she's attacking with herself, then—"

Judai interrupted, "She's not attacking with herself. I'm attacking her."

Johan thought about this for a moment. _Okay, wild duel monsters can't activate or summon any cards other than themselves if they're attacking something. So, if Yubel's engaged in battle, she can't summon allies or activate spells or traps... I don't get it. Doesn't him attacking her still count?_

"So, are you attacking her or using those effects directly on her?" Johan asked. "'Cause the last time I checked..."

"Ugh, geez..." Judai muttered. "Besides, one run-in with her's already taken a lot out of me."

"Hey, are you okay? What do you mean?" Johan asked.

"Remember how I said one of my card's has to battle her? And that all damage she would take gets redirected?"

"So, what you're saying is..." Johan trailed off, worried. _How much damage is that?_

"Then combine that with the fact that she attacked me directly, and I'm not feeling all that great right now," Judai added.

"What!? She _did_ attack you!?"

"Yes. In her final form. The one that destroys any monster it battles."

"...Whoa..." Johan couldn't believe that. If Yubel loved Judai, like she said, why would she attack him? "So, what do you want from me?" he asked as he recovered from the shock.

"Ugh, forget it, I don't even know why I called," Judai said, thinking maybe Yubel was right about humans. "I'll deal with it myself."

"Wait! Why!? What's wrong now!?"

"Just forget it, okay? It's not your problem."

Johan's next words single-handedly restored Judai's faith in humanity. "So!? That shouldn't matter! You clearly need help, and I'm not one for abandoning someone in need! Now, let's see..."

He thought for a moment before, "Ah, I know! Judai! We're going card shopping after school! That way, you can get some better cards for getting rid of Yubel! Sound good?"

"...And what if she comes back before then?" Judai asked.

"Just do your best and try to get rid of her without hurting yourself! Use your monsters in an order that prevents her from hurting you too much. And, whatever you did to anger her so much, don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay, sure, I'll just go quietly with her next time," Judai said sarcastically. "It's trying to get rid of her that made her mad!"

"Just hang tough, pal," Johan said. "School's only got two hours to go. I promise I'll rush home after that, okay?"

"...Whatever."

"I've gotta go, pal. Keep your chin up, though. It's gonna be okay!"

"Yeah. Sure."

Johan hung up and headed out of the office to run into some spies—his friends, plus Sho.

"What's going on now?" Amon asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Is Aniki okay!?

"Because, if he's not, there _are_ times when ditching school is acceptable, you know," Akiko pointed out.

"He's okay, just paranoid, is all," Johan assured them. "Yubel showed up and attacked him, but he was able to get rid of her easy enough. He's just scared she'll come back, that's all.

Being totally out of the loop, Sho asked, "Attacked!? WHAT!?"

"You sure about that?" Jim asked. "You said something about hurting himself."

Apparently they'd heard more than Johan had thought.

"HURTING HIMSELF!?" Okay, so Sho hadn't, at least. "What's going ON!?"

"Okay, so, to get rid of her, he had to take a little damage, but I'm sure it's nothing major."

That was the last straw. Sho fainted.

"But didn't you say she attacked him?" Haruko asked. Clearly, his friends weren't dropping it.

"If we're talking about monster effects, he used Neo Bubbleman, 800 attack," Kathleen said calmly. "No biggie. Honestly, aside from his new monster, Tempest, his deck's pretty weak. Yubel made sure of_ that_ one. Why, I'd bet my life he only had Tempest to fight me."

Silently, she added, _Although, if I used _that_ monster, that _still_ wouldn't have been enough!_

She continued aloud," So, even with Yubel's effect damage, he still couldn't be hurt too badly!"

_Weak deck and an enemy who's tough to beat..._ Akiko mused.

"Then I'd say this qualifies as an emergency. Later, guys," she said, turning to leave. "Mind if I stop by your house, Johan?" she asked, her tone daring him to try to stop her—she'd be going whether he minded or not.

"What's this!? You actually care!?" Kathleen laughed sarcastically, grinning and teasing the blond.

"I'm not heartless, like certain judgmental red-heads think. Like I said to some creeps this morning, don't judge someone if you don't know anything about them."

Akiko ran off, leaving Kathleen to piece through what she'd said.

"Judg—Hey! Get back here, ya creep!" Kathleen called, running after her and waving a fist in the air.

"I'm going with her, if you don't mind," Jim said, running off.

"I guess they're right," Johan said.

"No," Amon protested. "You're right, Johan. They're overreacting. You and I both know duel spirits that are destroyed in battle can't return to life for at least 24 hours. He'll be just fine. Now, let's get this guy to the infirmary and head back to class."

Amon picked up the unconscious Sho as Johan thought about his words.

_Right... Why didn't I tell Judai that? He probably doesn't know. Hmm...wonder what else he doesn't know about wild duel spirits? Well, at least I know why he was so upset now._

"Oh, Amon!" Haruko gushed. "You're soo strong!"

Johan hesitated, debating going home. Deciding somebody should stay and look after Sho, he followed Amon, intending to tell the blunette that it was all a nightmare. Hopefully that would prevent him from having a panic attack.


	8. The Steps of Love

**A/N: Double-header today. Guess I'm not your typical college student, out partying on St. Patrick's day. Anyway, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Johan walked into the infirmary two hours later to check on Sho, only to have said blunette charge him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Are you sure Aniki's okay!?" he demanded. "That dream seemed so real! And where's everyone else at, anyway!?"

Sho had woken up shortly before lunch had ended, so Johan had time to convince him that it was all a bad dream. However, the absence of Akiko, Jim, and Kathleen wasn't reassuring.

"I'm sure, Sho," Johan said gently but firmly. "But, if you're so worried, we can head back to my place and make sure."

"Let's go! Let's go! What are we waiting for!?"

"Us, kid," Amon said, entering with Tenjoin and the pale boy.

"So, what's got him so worked up?" Tenjoin asked.

The pale boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know," he said, annoyance ringing clear in every word. "The usual, no doubt."

"He had a bad dream, so he's worried about his aniki," Johan answered. "Nothing serious. We should go, now, before he freaks out completely." Silently, he added, _That, and I promised Judai I'd get home as soon as school was out._

Sho stared at their two classmates in disbelief. "Manjoume. Asuka-san. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to meet your new friend, that's all," Asuka Tenjoin answered.

The pale boy, Manjoume, humphed. "Yeah, whatever. The guy's probably just as wimpy as you and that koala man, but I've decided to check it out, anyway. It's not like I've got something _better_ to do right now."

"Anyway, are you ready to go, Sho? Johan?" Asuka asked.

Sho threw his arms up in the air. "I've been ready!"

Johan sweat, thinking about what Manjoume had just said and the fact that he and Asuka had technically met Sho's new friend yesterday.

"Uh, yeah!" Johan said. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, you're worrying too much," Kathleen told the other school-skippers assembled in Johan's living room. "Yubel's a duel spirit, and they never revive this fast."

"What are _you_ doing here, anyway?" Akiko asked, irritated. "I mean, _I_ just want to make sure Judai's okay, but what about you, ginger?"

"Why am _I_ here? That's _my_ line! I'm here for reassurance. Why a ginger-dyed-blond's here's another story! Why do you care at all!? And I bet you were born a red-head but wanted to try your hand at being a perky blond! Newsflash! You're failing miserably at that!"

Akiko sweat, thinking of all the ways that intended insult was wrong. "You do realize you're insulting yourself way worse than you are me? Also, my roots are blond, idiot. If I dyed my hair, then my roots would be red."

Kathleen, slightly nervous as she realized that Akiko had a point, tried to defend herself with, "How do you know I'm really a red-head!? I could pass as a blond, so maybe I am one!"

"You really _are_ an idiot," Akiko said, shaking her head. "Do you even know the crappy stereotype _I_ have to live down? You_ are_ blond—you're having a 'blond moment.'"

"Aw, come on!" Jim exclaimed, tired of the fighting. "Sheilas, not now, please?"

Judai blinked, not entirely sure what was going on here. _Jim...Akiko...and _Kathleen_...skipped school...to come check on me? And what's all this about gingers and blond moments?_

Kathleen turned her back on Akiko with a humph. "She started it."

Akiko stood up, saying, "No, _you_ started it yesterday! I'm not heartless, you dumb ginger, so take it back!"

"Alright, girls! That's enough of that!" Johan called, entering the room. "Or do you want to scare Sho off. Hmm?"

Johan stood in the doorway, with Amon, Haruko, Sho, Manjoume, and Asuka behind him.

"Aniki!" Sho exclaimed, frantically running over to Judai. "How are you doing!? Are you okay!?"

"Hey, Sho," Judai said. "I'm okay, don't worry."

Asuka looked at Judai. "So, _you're_ the one who managed to befriend Sho!"

Judai looked at her, confused. "Uh, hi," he said. Turning to Johan, he asked, "Who's she?"

"Don't worry!" Johan said cheerily. "She's my classmate! Asuka Tenjoin. You saw her yesterday, remember? She was arguing with Manjoume here and her older brother."

"Don't bring that up, please," Asuka pleaded.

Manjoume humphed as he approached the brunette. "You again? So, you're this wimp's friend, huh? Figures. You idiots have to stick together, after all."

Judai eyed Manjoume, wondering if he was just here to insult people. "Why are they here?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you," Asuka said to him. "It's just that Sho doesn't open up to people this much very often, is all."

Manjoume humphed again. "Try never. The kid's afraid of _everyone_, after all."

"So, anyway, I guess I was curious, that's all. How _did_ you do that?"

Kathleen was too stunned for words—was Sho really that hard to talk to?

Judai sighed. "It's what I _didn't_ do that did it." Silently, he added, _Really, people, it's not that hard..._

"Hey, Johan?" Kathleen asked. "How bad _is_ that Sho guy?"

"Don't ask," he answered. "You really don't want to know."

"Well, anyway, that's quite a feat. You should be proud," Asuka told Judai.

Judai looked at her lamely. "Really? I wasn't even trying. It's not that hard..."

Everyone but Sho and Kathleen looked at him in disbelief. "Really!?" they exclaimed.

Judai sweat. "I'm starting to think nobody in this town has any people skills..."

"That's not true! I talk to Sho all the time! He just doesn't talk back," Johan protested. In a mumble, he added, "Or even _look_ at me, for that matter."

"Yeah!" Asuka agreed. "And I've tried helping him with his homework before. He never pays attention, though, and eventually gets up and leaves."

For the third time in about as many minutes, Manjoume humphed. "I just stay away from him."

That last one made Judai sweat again. "You're doing it wrong..." he said, imagining Sho running right past these people being chased by that jerk from yesterday while they just watched.

"Then why don't you tell us what we _should_ do?" Amon suggested. "'Cause I tried helping him learn how to stand up for himself, and I don't even want to think about what he did then."

Judai looked at Sho. "Uh..."

He thought about it. _Well, that guy's kinda spooky, in Sho's mind, probably. Still..._

"So? What should we do!?" Johan asked.

"Now I'm not even sure..." Judai said, sweating again.

"Aniki's the best!" Sho said, answering absolutely no one's question.

"Maybe it was just dumb luck?" Judai suggested.

"No! Don't you remember?" Sho asked. "You stood up for me, Aniki! Not even Hayato's brave enough to do that!"

"What?" Asuka asked.

Judai looked at him for a moment before saying, "I just didn't tell the guy where you were. I wouldn't call that standing up for you..."

"Did you know?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to," Sho reminded him. "I mean, you didn't even know me, and, from the sound of it, you had your own problems to worry about. I mean, most people just say they don't have time for that and leave or tell the guy where I am."

"That's not cool!" Judai said indignantly.

"But not you, Aniki. Nope! You told the guy I wasn't even there! That made me feel so happy. That's why you're my Aniki."

"Wow," Asuka said. _That was so nice of him. He sure is interesting._ She smiled.

"You're kidding!? That's all!? But that's so simple!" Manjoume said. _And pathetic!_

"So, anyway, pal? You ready to get those cards?" Johan asked.

"Yeah," Judai said as he stood.

"So, you duel, too?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I duel."

"That's cool. We should have a match sometime, then. What do you say?"

Judai grinned, excited. "Okay!"

"Great. I'll be looking forward to it...?" She paused, waiting for a name.

"Judai," he said. "Judai Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, Judai!" Asuka said. "Well, I better get home, then. See you later, Judai. I can't wait til the day we duel!"

She left. Manjoume glared at Judai, confusing him slightly.

"She's mine," Manjoume said venomously.

"Really?" Judai asked, not liking the sound of that. "You own her?"

He sounded so serious that Manjoume couldn't even pretend that it had been sarcasm. "I mean, I saw her first, you idiot!" he clarified. "So, back off!"

Judai just looked more confused. "What did I do?"

"Humph! Just stay away from her. Got that?" Manjoume threatened before storming out.

Judai stared after him for a moment. "Is it normal for boys to own girls?" he asked finally, still very much confused.

"Uh, that's not what he meant..." Johan said.

"Huh?" Judai blinked a couple times.

"Never mind," Johan said, sweating. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure you'll understand it in time."

"Oh, not that again... I don't wanna be a dad!"

The best anyone could get out of this was that Yubel had tried and failed to explain the concept of love to Judai, leaving him with the impression that it involved having kids...or, maybe, he'd asked her where babies come from and been told the truth.

"Oh, boy, have you so got the way wrong idea," Kathleen said. "That's like the last step of it. And, trust me, if that happens, you're so gonna want it then."

"Huh?" Judai asked, clearly more confused by Kathleen's explanation.

Kathleen sighed. "Too bad your boyfriend ain't here, Aki. Or you two could so demonstrate."

"O'Brien's not my boyfriend, and you're going to make Haruko blow a gasket of you keep suggesting that he is," Akiko said flatly.

As if to prove Akiko's point, Haruko said, "Austin...MINE!"

"Whatever. Point is, if we had a happy couple here, we could—"

Kathleen cut herself off and looked at Johan.

"Johan! Want to help me demonstrate?" She started flirting. "Please?"

Johan blushed. "Uh..."

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother..."

Kathleen looked pleased. "Good. Now, take a look at the red cheeks," she told Judai. "That's step one. It's called being embarrassed in front of someone you like." She grinned playfully, turning back to Johan. "So, you ready, darling?"

She leaned in for a kiss.

"I can't watch this..." Amon muttered, covering his eyes.

"Uh, Kathleen?" Johan asked, blushing furiously.

As their lips met, a vivid fireworks display went off in Johan's mind...and Kathleen's, too. This made Johan join in, pulling Kathleen closer and deepening the kiss.

Judai cocked his head. "What are they doing?"

"Making me sick," Akiko answered.

Jim laughed.

Haruko sighed. "I guess Johan's off-limits, too, huh? Just like Jim."

"Uh, hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but weren't you in the middle of something?" Amon asked.

Akiko cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ginger Kat! Get off Johan!"

The two pulled apart, both blushing furiously.

"Uh, what was that...?" Kathleen asked uncertainly.

"Good question," Judai commented.

"...Uh, anyway. Th-that was step two, I guess..."

"I guess..." Johan agreed.

Judai cocked his head and said, "I don't get why you'd do step one, and I don't know what step two was. Are you two gonna become a mom and a dad right here?"

Akiko burst out laughing.

Kathleen, blushing even fiercer, shut her eyes and yelled, "No! That step doesn't come until _way_ later! Look, go find a girl you think is cool and spend a lot of time with her! Whatever feelings you feel then, that's the _real_ step one, okay!?"

If there was one thing Kathleen hadn't expected, it was the firework show that happened when she kissed Johan. THAT was embarrassing, and Judai's naïve question didn't help.

"Y-yeah... What she said..." Johan said, disturbed by the suggestion that they were going to do _that_ in front of everyone.

"Oh, come on, Kathleen," Akiko teased through her laughter. "Finish your demonstration. I'm sure we'd all _love_ to see it."

"Shut it!"

"Wow!" Haruko said happily. "You two are the second cutest couple I've ever seen!"

"I said, cut that out! We are so not!"

Johan couldn't find the words to add anything to that.

"But—" Haruko started.

"Haru here's a hopeless romantic," Akiko said. "She pairs everyone up with everyone else. You gave her the idea, so you brought this on yourself."

"Don't let her get to ya," Jim told Kathleen. "She keeps saying O'Brien and I make a good couple, and neither of us is interested."

Still embarrassed, Kathleen pointed to the door, saying, "Oh, Johan, Judai. Go get those cards already!"

"R-right! Let's go, pal!" Johan bolted out the door.

Judai watched, confused. "Okay," he said, walking out after his odd friend.

* * *

The boys went to a game store and bought plenty of new cards for Judai. Among these were a whole lot of Elemental Hero fusions—Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant, Wild Wingman, Mudballman, and many more. He got some new spell cards, too—Skyscraper, Miracle Fusion, some support cards for Bubbleman—and some new traps—Mirror Gate, Negate Attack... Judai had never been so excited.

_Wow... I never even knew there were this many cards for Elemental Heroes! _he thought, looking over his new cards (of course, "Elemental Hero" was usually about all he could read on these cards...Johan had to read them to him).

"Oh, wow, Yubel's definitely been holding out on me," Judai said. He could hardly wait to get back to Johan's so that he could edit his deck.

"Well, glad you're happy," Johan said, smiling. "'Cause that was my whole allowance for the rest of the month." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, get anything that can stop Yubel?"

Judai looked through his new cards. "Hmm... Thunder Giant. Three times in a row!"

That effect would really come in handy—he could get rid of Yubel without having to attack her or sacrifice any of his monsters.

"Let me see!"

The overly-excited boys kept going over Judai's cards on the walk back to Johan's apartment.


	9. Nightmares

**A/N: Okay, so, the school I work at is closed on account of weather, and I don't have class tonight, so here's a new chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Their friends were still gathered in Johan's living room when the boys returned from shopping. And the boys were still excitedly talking about the new cards Judai had.

"So, then, if you used Skyscraper, it could beat a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Johan was saying as he and Judai entered the apartment.

"I'm guessing you two lucked out?" Amon asked.

Grinning, Judai said, "Well, I did, but Johan's broke."

Johan grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Really!? Let me see, let me see!" Kathleen said, just as excited about the new cards as the boys.

Judai held his new cards out so she could get a look at them. She glanced over them, stopping on Negate Attack.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "That card could totally help!"

"Yeah! I know! And this one's good, too!" Johan said, pointing to Miracle Fusion.

"No duh!" Kathleen agreed.

Those who couldn't see the cards simply saw a bunch of excited kids. They watched, some slightly disturbed.

"Aw, they're adorable!" Haruko said, smiling.

Akiko, being one of the disturbed ones, was uncomfortable watching the trio. "That's what happens when you give little kids a new toy..."

"So, anyway, Judai. You feeling better now?" Amon asked the brunette.

"Uh-huh!" Judai answered with a smile.

"Great. Then we can stop worrying," Amon said before he took his leave.

"I'm out," Akiko said, heading for the door. "I've spent more than enough time with Ginger Kat for one day."

Kathleen tore her attention away from Judai's new cards long enough to say, "Yeah, well, good riddance! I prefer smart people with souls, after all!"

"You're neither, stupid ginger," Akiko retorted on her way out the door.

Jim sweat, wondering why those girls just couldn't get along at all.

Kathleen humphed. "Shows what she knows. I've got the top grades in my class." Muttering, she added, "Dumb creep."

"Oh, don't be like that," Haruko said. "Aki's not so bad. Right, Jimmy?" She turned to the boy in question.

"Nah," Jim answered. "She's hard to get along with sometimes, though, I'll give you that."

"So, anyway, what else ya got!?" Kathleen asked, turning back to the cards.

The excited three went over Judai's cards, coming up with new strategies until late in the evening. Sometime during this, Jim and Haruko left, while Sho got in on the card action.

* * *

That night, Yubel appeared, hovering, outside of Johan's bedroom window and watching the boys. Clearly, Johan and Amon had been a little off about the time it took a duel spirit to revive.

_That boy... Not only did he run from me and destroy me _three times_, but he had the gall to force me into _that_ form! That's the last straw! He's going to pay _dearly_ for that one!_

Yubel hated her final form—it was the form she originally took on the day that man had turned her into a monster, before she found out about her two weaker forms.

"Okay, Judai! That does it! I'm going to get you for that one, for sure! And I know just the way," she said to herself, smiling evilly. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be too scared to _ever_ oppose me again!"

She laughed evilly, then paused thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I usually don't use this trick, but you've given me no choice. Judai! Now you'll learn why I call my attack 'Nightmare Pain!'"

She laughed again, using her powers to get inside of the sleeping Judai's head. Once there, she gave him the most terrifying nightmare he had ever experienced.

* * *

Judai woke, screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

"HUH!?" Johan exclaimed, practically falling out of bed. "What!? What is it!?"

He looked and saw Judai sitting up, his eyes wide, gasping.

"Judai!? Hey! You okay, pal!? What happened!?" he asked, getting up and heading over to check on his friend.

"J-just a...bad dream..." Judai answered.

Johan's parents burst into the room, looking worried.

"What's going on here!?" his mother demanded.

"You okay, boys!?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Johan answered calmly. "Judai just had a bad dream, is all."

"Well, if that's all..." His mother walked over and crouched down beside Judai. "It's okay. Can I get you anything to make you feel better?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Judai told her. "Thanks, though."

Mrs. Andersen got up. "Well, if you say so." She turned and left with Johan's dad.

"You sure you're okay?" Johan asked. "What was your dream about, anyway? From the sound of it, it was really bad."

"I...I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It was just a dream," Judai said, smiling reassuringly.

"Well, okay, then," Johan said, getting up and heading back to bed. "Night, pal!"

"Night."

No sooner had he fallen asleep again then Judai had another nightmare, this one worse than the previous. He screamed, bolting up.

"Again!?" Johan asked.

"You boys sure you're alright!?" Johan heard his dad ask from the hallway.

He looked at the brunette. "Judai?"

He didn't answer—he still seemed to be a little out of it.

"I think so," Johan called to his parents. "Don't worry, Dad. I think I can handle it. Go on back to bed."

"Are you sure, sweety?" his mom asked, confirming his suspicion that she was there.

"I'm sure, Mom!" Johan called, slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it! He's my friend, and I can take care of him myself!"

"Okay. Good luck, son." Johan heard footsteps heading away as his parents went back to bed.

Johan got down on the floor in front of Judai. "Judai," he said, shaking the brunette gently, trying to get his attention. "It's okay. Just tell me what's going on."

"J-Johan...?" Judai asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Judai. It's me. I'm right here. Now, can you tell me what's going on here?" Johan asked, gently easing into the subject. "What are you dreaming about? Hmm?"

Judai shook his head frantically.

"Judai. Maybe, if you talked about it, you'd stop having it."

Judai hesitated. "I...I..."

"That's it," Johan encouraged. "Just take a deep breath and tell me."

"W-well, the first one..."

"Wait, what?" Johan interrupted, confused.

"Th-they weren't the s-same..." Judai answered.

"What!?"

* * *

Yubel watched this, laughing. "Looks like it worked," she said. "Sorry, Judai, but, from this day forward, you had best get used to those nightmares of yours. 'Cause you're gonna have 'em until you come to your senses and come back to me."

She laughed evilly as she made her way home.

* * *

The rest of the night proved to be just as bad. Every time Judai fell asleep, he had hellish nightmares that wound up waking everyone in the apartment. After a few more times of this, he gave up and stayed awake for the rest of the night.

When Johan woke up in the morning, he saw Judai sitting up on the mat.

"Hey, pal," he asked, still half asleep. "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile," Judai answered tiredly.

"So, still having those dreams, then?"

"Yeah..."

"Any idea what's causing them?"

"No, not a one."

"Hmm. That's strange. Maybe we should go see a doctor about it," Johan suggested. "What do you think?"

"I guess. You think that'll help?"

"Maybe. I mean, this is looking a bit like night terrors, and I think that can be treated." Silently, he amended, _I mean, sure, he was actually awake, I think, but still..._

"_I disagree..."_ Winged Kuriboh appeared, looking upset.

"Huh? What's up, partner?" Judai asked.

"_I sense a familiar power... I've got a bad feeling..."_

"What?" Johan asked.

"Oh, no... Don't tell me..."

"Don't tell you what?" Johan asked. "You don't mean..."

"_Kuriii..."_ The spirit looked down.

"B-but that's crazy, isn't it!?" Johan demanded. "She can't do that, can she!?"

"I don't know...maybe," Judai answered.

Winged Kuriboh bobbed in agreement.

"But how could she do it!? That's not one of her powers!"

"It's hard to say. I mean, I didn't even know she had two other forms until yesterday, so...maybe it _is_ one of her powers."

"Oh, great. So, how do we stop it?"

"I don't know... Got any ideas to deal with nightmares?" Judai asked him.

Johan shook his head. "Sorry, pal. But, hey, maybe the gang knows something. Come on. Let's go find them!"

He got up and ran out in his pajamas. Judai sat there, staring after him. Moments later, blushing, he walked back in.

"Uh, right," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Better get dressed first..."

* * *

The gang met up at the mall to discuss the situation. When they were all gathered in the courtyard at the mall—Haruko with several shopping bags already—Judai told them about the nightmares that were plaguing him, and what he thought was causing them.

"So, let me get this straight... Yubel's cast some sort of spell on you, and now, every time you try to sleep, you're plagued by nightmares?" Kathleen summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, you could try a dream catcher," Kathleen suggested.

"A what?"

"A dream catcher! It's an old Native American remedy to bad dreams! Hold on, I'll go see if I can't find one!" Sure, she was in Japan, not her homeland of the United States, but there had to be somewhere in this city she could get one! She ran off in search of the foreign item.

"Okay, and have you seen a doctor yet?" Amon asked. "That's way more effective than an outdated good luck charm."

"I haven't done anything yet," Judai told him.

"Then don't you think you should?"

Before Judai could answer this comment, the lights went off. A spotlight shone down on a familiar brunette—Asuka Tenjoin's older brother. He was standing on a dais in the middle of the courtyard, holding a microphone and wearing a ridiculous suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tenjoin said as people stopped what they were doing to gather around. "Thank you all for coming! Well, as you all know, it's that time of the day again! It's time for the 'Choose Your Soulmate Show!' And I'm your host, Fubuki Tenjoin!"

Johan sighed. "Arg. I forgot about this..."

"What?" Judai asked.

"For those of you who are new in town, let me explain how it works," Fubuki continued. "I choose one lucky contestant from somewhere in the audience, and that lucky person gets to play for a chance to meet their soulmate! And today, we have a special treat! But we'll get to that later. So! Now's the time! Our lucky contestant is..."

Another spotlight shone around the excited crowd. Amon, Jim, and Johan backed out of range, wanting nothing to do with this sideshow. Akiko dragged Haruko out of range, too. Judai, however, stayed where he was, just watching his friends in confusion. That's why the spotlight landed on him.

"You! The boy in the back with the red jacket!" Fubuki called. "Come on down!"

Judai looked down at his very much red jacket as the crowd cheered, encouraging him to get up on the dais.

"...What?"

He made his way through the crowd, not sure what was going on.

"That's it! No need to be shy. Today's your lucky day!"

"Oh, boy..." Akiko muttered, sweating.

The crowd cheered as Judai stepped onto the dais. Fubuki wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "So, son, ever played before?"

"Uh, no," Judai said into the microphone that Fubuki stuck in his face.

"Then I'll tell you how it works! We've already picked out three lovely ladies who are currently waiting behind those curtains behind me!"

As he spoke, lights came on behind the boys on stage, revealing three pink curtains with big red hearts on them.

"Now, I'm gonna give you five questions, and all you have to do is ask the girls for their answers," Fubuki continued. "Then, at the end of it all, you choose the one you like the best, and she will be revealed to you! Simple, no!? Now, let's make some romance!"

With another round of applause from the audience, the show started.


	10. Confusing, Surprising Game Show!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

_Romance?_ Judai though, even more confused.

Johan and the others stepped a bit closer, watching this disaster unfold. Fubuki handed Judai some cards. The brunette glanced at the top one, sweating.

"Uh... I'm supposed to read this, then?" he asked. _I have no idea what it says..._

"That's it!" Fubuki said encouragingly. "Go on."

"Uh, okay."

Judai stared at the card, trying really hard to figure out what it said. After a moment, Fubuki took pity on him and whispered the question in his ear.

"'If we went on a second...date,'" Judai repeated, hesitating at the foreign word, "'where would you like to go?'"

A female voice behind the first curtain said, "That's easy. A nice, private hotel room."

The voice behind the second curtain—which sounded slightly familiar, though Judai couldn't quite place it—answered, "Don't know, don't care. Can we hurry this up?"

The third flirtatiously responded, "I would just love to go to a beach around sunset..."

_What's a date?_ Judai wondered. _A hotel room? And what's with that last girl's tone? She sounds like Yubel... _That simple fact unnerved him slightly.

Judai moved on to the next question, and Fubuki again whispered it in his ear.

"Uh..." he hesitated. _What sort of question is _that_?_

Regardless, he asked, "'What are you looking for in a man?'"

"Someone who can entertain me," the first girl answered. "Get me all fired up." She growled.

The second sounded annoyed when she said, "Oh, I don't know. Someone who _isn't_ here?"

"Good looks, of course," the third said simply. "What else matters?"

_...Now that first one sounds like Yubel! And what's that last one mean, good looks!?_

He honestly couldn't have been more confused if he were in an aquarium tank and could actually breathe.

Fubuki whispered the next question to him.

"Uh... 'Do you like to go out on a date or stay at home?'" Silently, he wondered, _What kind of questions are these?_

Offstage, Akiko looked at his face and grumbled, "Oh, this is just perfect..."

"Stay home, cuddling on the couch. Then, if you like that, we can move to the bedroom for a really good time," the first girl said.

"This is so stupid!" the second said, not really answering the question.

"Go out, of course! I'd just love a night on the town," the third flirted.

_I agree with that second girl_, Judai thought. _This doesn't make any sense. Besides, those other two keep reminding me of Yubel..._

When Fubuki told Judai the next question, the younger brunette looked at him, confused.

"What's a honeymoon?" he asked quietly.

"You need to ask the question that's written there." Muttering, Fubuki amended, "Or that I read to you, that is..." Louder, he continued, "You don't want to confuse the girls."

"Er... 'If you could go anywhere for your honeymoon, where would it be?'"

The first girl said, "There's only one place worthy. Paris, France. The city of true romance." She let out a sound that sounded a great deal like purring, making Judai wonder who had stuck a bakeneko in this show.*****

"I am so not answering that!"

"I wanna go to Hawaii!" the third exclaimed. "It's soo exciting. Just think, me and my cute husband surfing! Soo many muscles."

Judai was dumbfounded for a moment before thinking, _I still don't even know what a honeymoon is._ He pictured a crescent moon dripping with honey.

The fifth question Fubuki whispered to him was the most confusing. "'Give one good reason I should pick you instead of one of the other two?" he asked in utter bewilderment.

"'Cause I'm good in bed," the first said, her tone...strange, in Judai's mind. "Pick me, and I promise you'll have a great night..."

"I don't care if you pick me or not!" the second exclaimed. "I just want off this dumb show, already!"

The third said simply, "'Cause I look good. And, from the sound of you, kid, you're a real hunk. We'd totally be great together!"

"And that's it, folks!" Fubuki told the audience. "Now it's time to see who he chooses! So, sir, which one's it gonna be? Contestant Number One?" He gestured to the first curtain.

"Pick me, baby," the first girl said.

"Contestant Number Two?" Fubuki gestured to the second curtain, but the girl didn't say a word. "Or Contestant Number Three!?"

"Mwa!" the third girl said, apparently blowing him a kiss or something.

"The choice is yours, but choose carefully," Fubuki told Judai. "Once a decision has been made, there's no taking it back. So, go on and choose!"

Judai thought about it. _Well, I don't know what Number One means by she's good in bed, but, unless she gets rid of nightmares, I don't really care. Number Three just cares about looks, and I don't know what that has to do with anything..._

With two of the three contestants eliminated, Judai said, "Uh, Number Two?"

"What!?" the second girl asked, startled and seemingly horrified.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a decision! So, why don't we see who the lucky lady is!"

"Now, wait one minute!" the girl protested, but the curtain was already starting to open.

Asuka Tenjoin sat there, eyes wide in confusion and horror.

"That's right, folks, he's chosen my sister!" Fubuki told the audience. "Asuka Tenjoin! Congratulations, you two!"

"NII-SAN!" the blond exclaimed.

"Great," Judai said. "Anyone wanna tell me what just happened?"

Akiko couldn't take it anymore. Over the cheering of the crowd, she called to Fubuki, "Congrats, Tenjoin! You just hooked your little sis up with a five-year-old!"

Asuka looked at the boy who had just chosen her, just realizing who it was.

"Judai!?" she asked, incredulous. "What are you—"

"What just happened is you just met your soulmate!" Fubuki answered Judai. "Now, in accordance with the rules of the game, you two must go out on one single date tonight and come back tomorrow evening to tell us how it went!"

"Hey! You said that I _wouldn't_ get picked!" Asuka reminded her brother accusingly. "I didn't agree to this!"

Fubuki shrugged. "Too bad, sis. Just go with it, anyway. Do you want to disappoint all those people?" he asked her quietly.

"Arg... You. Are. So. Dead."

"Now, then, time to reveal where the young couple will be going... La Grenouille Volante, a high-class French restaurant here in Domino City!" Fubuki paused as the audience applauded. "Well, that's it for now! Be sure to be here later to see how Hikari and Kaido's date went! Until then, folks!"

The lights came back on, and the crowd dispersed. Asuka—looking mildly irritated, at best—left with her brother to get ready for her upcoming date. Judai stood there for a moment, still confused. He blinked, thinking that Fubuki hadn't answered his question at all.

"What's going on?"

Off to the side, Johan and the others were still standing there. "Well, Judai scored," Akiko said wryly."

"I love that show," Haruko sighed.

Kathleen came running back over to the group. "Found one!" she said happily.

"Hey, Kathleen, guess who just got a date?" Akiko asked her as Judai made his way back over to them.

"Who? Haruko? That's no surprise."

"I wish!" Haruko said. "I'm soo jealous!"

"Huh?" Kathleen asked.

Akiko eyed the confused brunette and hinted, "Try somebody male. And naïve."

"What's a date?" Judai asked.

"What!? How'd that happen!?" Kathleen demanded, startled.

"Okay, so Fubuki Tenjoin—who's totally hot, by the way—has this awesome show that I really wanna be on so I can talk to him—" Haruko started.

Akiko covered her friend's mouth, cutting her off. "To make a long and dull story short, Judai got dragged into Fubuki's dumb matchmaking games, and he's going on a date with the guy's sister now."

"Matchmaking game? What matchmaking game?"

"It's this thing where you ask five questions to three people and then pick one based on their answers," Jim said. "You never see them until the end."

"I know how those games work!" Kathleen said indignantly. "What I don't get is what you mean by Judai got dragged into one! What did I miss?"

"In the city, a lot can happen in just five minutes," Akiko answered, trying to be helpful in her own rude way. "Lesson one."

"Okay, at this very spot around ten, the mall hosts a game show to help people find their soulmates," Johan clarified. It's hosted by Fubuki Tenjoin, Asuka's older brother, and they decide who goes on based on whether the three other contestants are boys or girls. And they're randomly selected from the audience."

"And Judai got picked," Amon added.

"Oh, shoot. That's so not good," Kathleen said, a lame look on her face as she thought about the fact that Fubuki was sending a boy with the brains of a five-year-old on a date. "So, when's this date?"

"What's a date!?" Judai demanded, confirming everyone's thoughts that he was rather like a little kid.

"Sometimes step two of that love thing, that's what," Kathleen answered, looking at him lamely.

"Love?"

"Yup." Kathleen crossed her arms and nodded, her eyes shut. "Love."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's definitely not just about moms and dads, that's for sure. It's more complicated than that."

Judai just stared at her, still not sure what she was getting at.

"Hey, pal, maybe this'll help you figure it out!" Johan said brightly. "Maybe that's why you got picked! It might be a sign from above telling you it's time you learn to love someone as more than just friends."

Judai cocked his head. "That's possible?" he asked.

"Sure it is!" Kathleen answered. "If it weren't, you would've never been born, silly!"

Again, Judai just stared at her.

"So, about this date..."

And, with that, the gang started work on getting Judai ready for this date of his. They spent the better part of the afternoon teaching him a few things that they deemed necessary—like how to find the restaurant and how to behave on a date—and finding him an appropriate outfit. After all, Johan didn't own anything that would work, and Judai had been borrowing Johan's clothes up to this point.

***A bakeneko is a type of yokai. They can talk and take on human form, among other things.**


	11. First Real Date

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"Lookin' sharp!" Kathleen said, stepping back and examining the work she and the other girls had done on Judai. "Why, I barely recognize you! We did good, girls!"

"Agreed," Akiko said.

Haruko gawked at her two friends. "Wow. The world must be ending... You two agreed on something."

"Yup," Johan said as Akiko cast a glare at Haruko. "I think that will pass, pal. So, what do you think?"

Judai took a look in the mirror. Honestly, he was with Kathleen—_he_ didn't recognize himself. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a tie, and polished black dress shoes. Johan had put some hair gel in his hair to tame it some.

"If this is how you have to dress for dates," Judai told Johan, "I don't wanna go anymore."

"Not all dates," Johan assured him. "Most of the time you've just gotta look nice. But, where _you're_ going, you need a more civilized wardrobe." He straightened Judai's tie as he spoke.

"Do I have to do this?" the brunette whined.

"That's the most popular show in town," Amon said, as if this were an excuse why he had to go along with this insanity. "You can't mess it up by wasting their money like that. Do you know how expensive that place is? Without their audience, that show can't afford to do anything. And, if you two don't do your part, the audience will quit watching. Besides, it's extremely rude to stand up your date."

Up until that last statement, Judai had been thinking of telling Amon that he didn't really care about that dumb show and he doubted that the audience would quit watching just because one couple didn't go along with it, but that last point made sense. Judai sighed in defeat.

"Well, looks like you're ready," Johan said. "Do you need us to tell you how to get there again?"

"Yes."

"Forget it," Amon told him, holding out a piece of paper. "Just take this map. It shows the easiest way to get there."

"Okay..." Judai said, unfolding the paper as he wondered if he could actually read this either. _If there's one thing I've learned lately, it's that I'm lucky I can read my cards. Or do I just have them memorized...?_

It turned out that this map was a list of streets to look for, street by street, corner by corner. Amon had included landmarks to help him out and, finally, the restaurant itself. Not that Judai would know this—he couldn't make out any of it.

"...Man, I'm gonna have fun with this..." Judai muttered.

"Say something?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, I can't read these chicken scratches!"

"It's simple. Just match the 'chicken scratches' to the ones on the street signs and buildings. If they look the same, you're in the right spot. Can you do _that_?" Amon was clearly annoyed with Judai, so the brunette decided against asking anymore questions.

"...Yeah, I think so."

"Good, then get going before you're late," Amon told him. "That's really rude, too."

"And remember your manners! Courtesy! We went over it five times for a reason!" Kathleen reminded him.

"Got it," he said unenthusiastically.

"And even if you don't want to be there, pretend you do! You're good at that game!" Johan said, remembering what Kathleen had said about his behavior when he was still with Yubel.

"I get it!" Judai said, irritated. "Sheesh."

Before they could come up with anything else to remind him of, he left to find the restaurant. Akiko watched him thoughtfully.

When they heard the door shut, Akiko mused, "You know, he's going to have fun figuring out what to order on that menu if he can't read."

"Even worse, I bet it's written in French," Kathleen added.

"What does it matter? He can't even read kanji!" Haruko pointed out. After all, one unreadable language was the same as another, right?

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka was just about ready. She wore a deep velvet dress with an empire waistline; short, flowing sleeves; and a sheer neckline. She half-tied her hair, pulling part of it back into a ponytail and letting the rest hang loose. Black, open-toed pumps completed the wardrobe.

"Ugh. I can't believe you talked me into this," she told her brother.

Fubuki shrugged, a smile on his face. "Hey, look on the bright side, you're date's kinda cute, right?"

"You're dead, you know that, right?"

"Uh, well...heh!" he said, suddenly nervous. "Look at the time! You should get going, or you'll be late!"

Asuka sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll go, but I am _not_ going to enjoy it."

* * *

Asuka was the first to get to the restaurant. She stood outside and looked around, trying to find Judai.

_So, where is he? I don't really feel like waiting. If he isn't here in five minutes or less, I am so leaving._

Judai came running over. "Hey," he said. He looked about as happy about this as she was. "Sorry. Got a little lost."

"Great," Asuka said, though her tone contradicted this. "Then let's get this over with. Come on."

She headed into the restaurant, clearly annoyed. Judai stood there for a moment, slightly stunned.

_Well, _that's _not how Kathleen says you're supposed to act on a date..._ He followed her inside, thinking that this date was really gonna suck.

A man in a black suit stood at the podium in the front of the restaurant.

"Ah, you two must be the newest winning couple," he said in a heavy French accent. He said "the" with a "z" sound at the beginning, so it sounded more like "ze."

"I guess," Asuka sighed.

_"Ze?"_ Judai thought, unfamiliar with the accent. "Uh, yeah."

"I thought as much. Right this way, please," he said in that thick accent of his.

The waiter led the two of them into the restaurant. Looking around, Judai noted the dim lights and the tables for two. They came to an empty table, and the waiter set two menus on it. Judai took one look at the table and froze, seeing the lit candle in the middle.

_Candlelit dinner? Oh, crap... Why didn't anyone tell me!?_

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked as Asuka sat down.

"Just get me some iced tea, please," Asuka answered.

Judai didn't say anything—he was feeling more uncomfortable as he realized that he had to sit there across from Asuka and eat by the light of a candle.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the waiter asked him.

"Uh, no... No, nothing's wrong," Judai said. _Oh, geez..._

"Then why don't you have a seat and order something?" The man looked annoyed.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Uh...iced tea," he told the man, not familiar with human drinks. Yubel's dislike of humans meant that Judai had only ever had water, fresh squeezed juice, and milk.

"An excellent choice," the waiter said. "Now, please, sit down and stay awhile."

Judai blushed, realizing that he was still standing. "Er, right," he said, sitting down.

"What's your problem!?" Asuka asked him.

"Very good. Now, wait here while I get your drinks," the waiter said, walking off.

Judai stared at his hands folded in his lap. If possible, he was even more uncomfortable now that he was sitting down.

"Okay. What's wrong with you?" Asuka asked. "Don't tell me this is your first date."

Judai just kept staring at his hands.

"You're kidding, right?"

Judai was silent another moment before he asked, "What exactly did Johan tell you about me? Or Sho, or whoever you were getting your information from?"

"Not much. Just that you were nice to Sho. Why?" As she spoke, she picked up the menu and looked over it.

"They didn't say anything about me being lost in the woods for years? Raised by...someone else?" He looked at the candle out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, yes. They did say something like that," Asuka admitted. "Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"...She, er... Well, it's... I'm not cut out for dates, alright?"

"Do you already have a girlfriend, is that it?"

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Finally Judai looked up at her, with genuine confusion and childlike naivete.

"Hey, what's that look for? Quit messing around! I know you know!"

Judai cocked his head, so Asuka continued, "Your girlfriend? A girl you like more than anyone else? You know."

"No, I don't," Judai said.

"Okay... What? No one ever taught you about that? That's crazy," she said, putting the menu down in disbelief.

"Uh...see, the thing is, the person that took me in was a hermit... She hates people..."

"Okay, then. Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna kill him."

"You and me both..." Judai muttered, eying the candle again.

The waiter returned. "Here you are. Two iced teas." He placed their drinks on the table in front of them.

"Thank you, sir," Asuka said.

"Thanks," Judai echoed.

"So, are we ready to order?"

"Just get me your best salad," Asuka said nonchalantly. "I don't really care."

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked, looking at Judai, who had just picked up the menu.

The brunette took one look at the menu and sweat, realizing he was in trouble again.

_Oh, man! _he thought desperately. _I don't know what I'm looking at!_

Asuka watched him for a moment before saying, "Just get him the house special. I'm sure he'll like it. Right, Judai?"

"Uh, yeah," Judai said, grateful for the intervention.

"An excellent choice," the waiter said. "I'll be right back." He left again to put in their orders.

Once the waiter was out of earshot, Asuka turned back to Judai. "Let me guess. She didn't teach you to read, either."

"No," Judai admitted. "I can read my cards. That's about it..."

"So, what _did_ she teach you?"

"Uh...that humans are evil, and I shouldn't go near them. So, nothing at all," Judai said, sweating.

"What?" Asuka asked incredulously. "Who doesn't teach their kids how to live as adults? I'm beginning to wonder about her."

Judai stared at the floor and quietly said, "She was planning on having me forever..."

"What!?"

"Yeah, a few years ago, she started cuddling with me and taking moonlit walks..." He eyed the candle again as he finished, "And serving candlelit dinners for two."

"Wait, what!?"

Judai shook his head. "Never mind."

"Who the heck _was_ this person!?" Asuka demanded. "Did anyone ever think to call the police on her!?" After all, she was fairly certain that sort of behavior was illegal in some way or other.

"Nobody knew... Besides, the police can't stop her, anyway."

"Why not?"

"...Let's just say, she's impossible to catch," Judai said simply.

"Judai. Nobody's impossible to catch," Asuka told him. "And nobody's above the law, either! You should've told someone."

"It's more complicated than that," Judai said defensively.

"What's wrong? You're acting really weird."

"Let's change the subject, okay?"

"Why? Don't you trust me? I'm the most trustworthy person in town."

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Asuka sighed. "Okay. If that's how you feel. But, if you change your mind, let me know."

The waiter came back just then. "I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am. But there's another young lady that would like a word with you."

"What?"

"She's waiting for you outside."

_What could that be?_ Asuka wondered.

She stood up. "I'll be right back, Judai."

"Okay."

* * *

Asuka stepped out of the restaurant to see a girl with purple hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"So, I see you like stealing people's boyfriends," the girl said. "Who do you think you _are_?"

"Hey, whoa. You've got it all wrong!" Asuka said. "You see, my brother set this up on his—"

"Silence!" the girl interrupted. "I don't want your excuses! So, tell me? What do you think of _my_ Judai?"

"Honest, I didn't know he even had a girlfriend! He's in there acting like he doesn't know anything! Especially about love!"

"Oh, really?"

"Look, I don't even want to be here, anyway! You can have him back right now, for all I care!"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I can, can I?"

"Wait here," Asuka said in response. "I'll go get him."

As Asuka reentered the restaurant, Yubel snickered. "I kinda like that girl."

* * *

"Judai! Why did you lie to me like that!?" Asuka demanded, storming over to their table.

"What?"

She crossed her arms, glaring. "You can't fool me Mister 'I Don't Know What a Girlfriend Is!' Honestly! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Oh, crap... There's a purple-haired, green-eyed, crazy girl out there, isn't there?" Judai asked, sweating nervously.

"If you're talking about your girlfriend, then yes! Why don't you go apologize to her!? You should be ashamed!"

"Crap!" Judai cried, hastily rising and running over to a waiter. "Hey, is there a back door to this place?" he asked, urgency in his tone.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Asuka demanded of the brunette.

The stunned waiter told Judai, "Why, yes. In the kitchen, but—"

"Thanks!" Judai interrupted, running toward the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait!" Asuka called, running into the kitchen after him. "Where are you going!? That's no way to treat your—"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Judai exclaimed, stopping and turning to face his date.

The kitchen staff stopped and stared, stunned.

"That's not what _she_ said!" Asuka told Judai. "Honestly, what's your problem!? You act all childish and innocent at dinner, then, when you're girlfriend shows up, you run away as if your life depends on it!"

"So, _she_ says she's my girlfriend, and automatically anything I say is a lie?" Judai asked, anger showing clear in his tone. "What's wrong with you!? That girl's _not_ my girlfriend, she's a kidnapper! She's a stalker! I was her _pet_ when we first met! And she won't leave me alone!"

His opinion of Yubel had plummeted drastically with the introduction of her nightmares. What kind of a friend would purposely give their friends endless nightmares, after all?

"What!?" Asuka asked, appalled and confused at the same time.

"Okay, you wanna know what I was talking about earlier? Well, it's a long, crazy story, but Johan and Kathleen can back me up," Judai told her, desperate to get out of here quickly.

"Okay, then. Let's go see them," Asuka said. "But, uh, one thing... Is Akiko gonna be with them? 'Cause I don't really wanna see _that_!"

"I don't know! What does that matter!?" the freaked brunette demanded.

"'Cause those two scare _me_!"

"The girl outside scares _me_!" Judai countered. "So let's get _out_ of here!"

Asuka didn't answer, so Judai grabbed her arm and dragged her off. "Come _on_!"

"Hey!" she protested.

The kitchen door let out into an alley, and Judai wasted no time in dragging Asuka down the alley away from the restaurant and finding his way back to Johan's apartment building.


	12. Odd Way to End a Date

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And the plot thickens! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai didn't stop running—or let go of Asuka's hand, for that matter—until they were standing outside of the door to Johan's apartment. The run wound up breaking one of the heels of Asuka's shoes.

"This...is why...I never wear...heals..." she panted, catching her breath outside of the apartment.

"So...you're always ready...for if your date...has a stalker...?" Judai asked, half joking.

"Very funny."

Judai opened the door, calling, "Johan! I'm never going on another 'date' as long as I live!"

"What's wrong? Was she that bad?" Johan asked.

Asuka entered the apartment behind Judai. "Excuse me?" she asked, insulted.

"Asuka! Great, you brought your date home... Are you crazy, Judai!?"

Judai ignored this and said seriously, "Johan, I have to tell her something, and you've got to back me up on this."

"Okay?" Johan said uncertainly. "What is it?"

"My life story."

"What!? Why tell her that!?"

"Hmm. Good question," Asuka said sarcastically. "Like why tell me about that problem you needed my help with when you were nine." Irritation showed on her face. _Seriously?_

"Uh, well...heh." Johan blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, Judai, you were saying?" He was sweating buckets. _Geez, bring up the most embarrassing secret I have, why don't you? Well, I guess I was kinda asking for it..._

"Yubel showed up at the restaurant. _Purple hair, green eyes_, claiming she's _my_ girlfriend. Told you it was her."

"What? Really?"

Asuka crossed her arms, looking annoyed as she asked, "So, her name's Yubel, huh?"

"Yes, and she's not what she appears to be," Judai told the blond.

"So you say. Alright. Then who _is_ she?"

"If I'm going to tell you, I should start at the beginning," Judai said. "Help me out, Johan."

Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"'Kay," Johan said.

"When I was a kid," Judai started, "I went on a nature walk with my dad. I wandered off and got lost, and that's when _she_ found me. She being a monster that hates humans."

"What!?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

"It's true," Johan confirmed. "She looks like some cross between a woman and a dragon, with a creepy third eye on her forehead!"

"...Okay."

"She thought I was cute, so she took me back to her castle as a pet. She locked me in a cage in the dungeon and fed me from a dog bowl for the first week. Around then, she started thinking that I was different from other humans and decided not to treat me as a pet anymore. She said she'd only treated me like that because she had never had any friends and she was lonely. I said I'd be her friend if she'd let me go home, but she wouldn't. Instead, she gave me my own room, which she locked me in, and raised me."

It sounded like Judai was trying to get through this story as quickly as possible, as if he didn't really want to dwell on any one part of it.

"Okay..." Asuka was starting to think this guy had hit his head one too many times growing up.

"No. It's true!" Johan said. "I believe him, and, after seeing Yubel on more than one occasion, I can say with full confidence that I can definitely see her doing that!"

Asuka didn't know what to say to this. She doubted they could both be insane, so she just let Judai go on.

"Like I said at the restaurant," the brunette continued, "she told me that humans are evil. She said that, by keeping me with her, she was protecting my innocence because I wasn't like other humans. I believed her at first, since I was just a kid. After a little while, I started thinking of her as a friend, but it got lonely out there. I decided I wanted more friends. Human friends. I didn't think that humans were evil anymore, and I wanted to show Yubel that she was wrong."

"So, apparently that didn't work so well?" Asuka asked, going along with this for now.

"No. She'd given me free reign of her territory by this point, so I sneaked out one night and tried to make some friends. I just got in trouble, and she stopped trusting me. Then she told me her story. She used to be human, but she had bad experiences with the only other humans she ever met, specifically one who turned her into a monster, so she came to hate the human race."

Judai thought about that day yet again, remembering exactly how it had gone down.

**The young brunette stared at Yubel in disbelief as she finished her story. _So, that's why Yubel hates humans? No wonder she's so mad at me._**

"**I'm sorry, Yubel," he said, his voice ringing sincere. "But you were human once, and I am one, and neither of us is bad." Silently, he added, _I think._ He continued aloud, "So, maybe there are others like us out there?"**

**Yubel looked annoyed. "I don't want anymore humans in my life, Judai! I forbid you from going anywhere near them unless you're driving them away from here!" She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "As a matter of fact, that sounds like a good job for you. You'll be the one to guard our home from those wretched humans from now on! Whenever one enters our territory, it's your job to get rid of them. If you refuse or try to 'make friends' with the trespassers, then BOOM!" She held the controller up at the end to emphasize her point.**

**As Yubel spoke, Judai felt realization creeping in. Her words, and the meaning behind them, couldn't have been clearer at that point.**

_**Nothing's changed**_**, he realized suddenly. ****_I'm just here to be her servant and keep her company, just like when we met. Unless she lets me go... Arg! Why did I have to go and wander off that day? If I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this mess!_**

**Yubel locked Judai in his cell again before storming off. Judai filled in the hole he had been digging, realizing that he would never escape as long as Yubel had that control.**

**He had just finished filling in the hole when Yubel came back, looking guilty.**

"**Judai," she said, "I'm sorry. For threatening you like that. It's just that I'm having trouble trusting you, in light of recent events. That bomb is just to assure myself that you aren't going to leave."**

**She took him out of the dungeon and back up to his room. "Since I don't trust you anymore, you'll be locked in here when I'm not with you," she told him. "I'll also be sealing off all the exits when you aren't in your room so that I'll be sure you don't run away again."**

**With that established, she shut the door and locked him in, just as she had said she would.**

**Most kids his age would probably have been upset about this, but Judai was thinking about what Yubel had said about not trusting him anymore.**

_**I betrayed her trust**_**, he thought. ****_And, from the sound of things, she's never trusted anyone but me. Aw, man, this is all my fault! Yubel doesn't have to be so nice to me, giving me her friendship and all that freedom she let me have. I mean, I'm her servant. But she did, because she thinks of me as a friend! I deserve to have that bomb on me. But, from now on, I'll always be loyal to Yubel, even if it means hurting other people and only having one friend._**

Looking back on that promise, even Judai was thinking he had been an idiot when he was ten. That's why he wasn't about to tell anyone about it. Like, ever.

"Fast-forward to a few years ago," he continued. "She started acting weird. That's when the moonlit walks and candlelit dinners came in. It's also when I decided it was high time I get out of there."

"Johan, you don't believe that, too, do you?" Asuka asked, hoping to find that at least one of them was sane.

"Yep!" her classmate answered, crushing all hopes that she had of her not being the only person in this room who wasn't crazy. "Sure do! Especially when we found out about that bomb thing!"

That got Asuka's attention. "BOMB!? What bomb!?"

Johan covered his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Judai sighed.

"After my attempt at making friends, Yubel put a bomb on me so I couldn't run away," Judai said, backtracking.

Asuka was silent, too stunned to answer.

"Yeah," Judai said, reading her expression. "And that girl you saw outside of the restaurant? That was Yubel in disguise. She was here earlier. Twice, in that form. I forced her into her true form and destroyed her, which wasn't easy, so you can guess I'm not too eager to see her again!"

Asuka looked at him questioningly. Judai held up a hand.

"Let's just say she's got way more powers than any creature should be allowed."

"Speaking of that, here, Judai," Johan said, holding out an object that looked a bit like a net with beads and feathers. "Kathleen left this dream catcher for you. In layman's terms, it eats bad dreams."

Asuka wasn't even sure she wanted to know what that was about.

"Thanks," Judai told Johan, taking the dream catcher from him. "Let's hope it works."

"Works?" Asuka asked, certain that she would regret this. "Works on what?"

"I'm having really bad nightmares, compliments of Yubel, so I can't sleep," Judai answered.

Asuka was silent a moment. Finally, she said, "It's official. I'm never going on my brother's show again."

"I don't even know how I wound up on it," Judai admitted. "And I'm still trying to figure out what a honeymoon is!"

"Don't ask..." Asuka said, sweating.

"I KNEW IT!" a voice shrieked. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! ANIKIII!"

Sho climbed through the window...of Johan's apartment...which was on the third floor of the building...as if this were something neighbors commonly did around here.

"Sho!?" Judai exclaimed, wondering what exactly Sho had been doing out there and how long he had been there.

"Aniki! Don't worry! It's going to be okay now!" Sho exclaimed. "I'll protect you, even if it means I have to become that monster's cute new pet or her prey or get turned into a monster myself or—"

Judai knew that the blunette could go on all day—which was sad, seeing as he had only known him for a short while. "Sho!" he interrupted.

"Uh, Sho?" Johan asked hesitantly.

"What?" Sho asked, stopping mid-rant and looking at Johan.

"How'd you get up here?" Sure, they were neighbors, but Sho hadn't come in the door. He'd come in the freaking window!

"I climbed!" Sho answered brightly. "It wasn't easy, though. Almost fell a few times!" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sho! Don't you know that's dangerous!? What were you thinking!?" Asuka demanded.

Judai sweat, answering, "He wasn't..."

"Aniki, please let me help you!" Sho continued. "I'm sure there's something I can do!"

"You wanna know what you can do?" Judai asked, grinning at how eager his friend was. "Help me convince Yubel that humans aren't all evil! And I think you're perfect for the job." Silently, he added, _After all, what goes against Yubel's idea that humans are selfish and evil better than a guy who's willing to risk his life for his friend?_

"Well, uh, maybe some other time!" Sho said nervously. He let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"I'm not saying that I'm sending you into the lion's den alone," Judai assured him. "Johan was planning on helping me with it." He turned to the boy in question and asked, "Right?"

"Yup!" Johan answered. "No worries, Sho! I'm sure we can do it!"

"Well..." Sho hesitated.

"Sho, you said just a minute ago that you were willing to be her new pet or prey, or even get turned into a monster yourself," Judai pointed out, wondering if he had misjudged the other boy. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you're right," Sho said. "So, when do we write our wills?"

"Uh, never?" Johan said. "At least, not for _that_ reason!"

"Well, anyway, boys, as fun as this has been, I think I've had enough for one day," Asuka said, really wanting to end all the weirdness for the night. "Sho, Johan, see you at school tomorrow... Judai, see _you_ at the mall tomorrow at six." Muttering, she finished, "Then I'm gonna make a fool out of _that_ fool instead!"

Judai looked at her. "Asuka...I'm sorry," he said, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

"No, it's not your fault," she said. "Don't blame yourself."

She left, leaving the boys to their business. Judai stared after her for a moment.

"Nope," he said finally, "I'm never going on a date again."

"What's wrong?" Johan asked. "I thought you didn't want to go in the first place. So why's that bother you?"

"I just don't like having Yubel show up in the middle of it all and say she's my girlfriend," Judai said. "One of these days, the girl I'm with will probably drag me to her, and then I'm as good as dead."

"But I thought she loved you?"

"Johan, it's a figure of speech."

"I-I knew that!" Johan said, sweating.

"So, anyway, what's the plan, Aniki?" Sho asked.

Judai answered simply, "Make friends with Yubel. Ask Johan for details."

"I'm working on it!" Johan said defensively.

"So, you don't know, either!?" Sho asked.

"Sure I do! We just have to, uh..."

"Thought so..." Sho said accusingly.

"Hey, give me a break!" Johan said. "She's hard to find sometimes!"

Realizing that there was little chance of Yubel changing her mind any time soon, Judai looked at the dream catcher. "I really hope this thing works..."

* * *

Asuka was met at the bottom of the stairs by the girl from the restaurant—Yubel, Judai had said was her name.

"So?" Yubel asked. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Don't know. Under a rock, where you met him?"

"What!?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on here, but you can leave me out of it. I've got enough craziness in my life. So why don't you take a hike?"

Yubel growled. "So, he told you?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Asuka said. "Point is, you shouldn't be here, so get lost."

"You'll regret that, girly!"

"Yeah. Whatever," Asuka said, walking past Yubel.

The fiend was quiet for a moment before saying, "So, I'm guessing Judai likes you, then?" She laughed menacingly. "Perfect!"

"Huh!?" Asuka turned.

Yubel took on her true form, diving into Asuka, eliciting a scream from the blond.

* * *

The boys all turned at the sound.

"What was that!?" Sho asked.

"Asuka!" Judai ran out to check on her, hoping he was wrong about who that was. The other two followed.

* * *

They found her standing alone at the bottom of the stairs, her back to them. Everything seemed okay. Looking around, Judai couldn't see anything that would be cause for screaming like that.

"Asuka? Are you okay?" the brunette asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Asuka answered without turning. "Just saw a spider, that's all."

"You don't strike me as the kind of girl who'd scream about that," Judai said, stepping closer.

"You'd be surprised," Asuka told him. "Well, later! I'm going home to study for that big math test tomorrow! See ya!"

She ran off, giving the boys no chance to respond to what she had said.

"What's Asuka-san talking about?" Sho asked.

"We don't have a math test tomorrow," Johan said.

"...Something weird's going on here..." Silently, Judai added, _And I've got a bad feeling..._


	13. My Friend the Fiend

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

That night, Judai tried the dream catcher. Sadly, it only half worked; his nightmares weren't as bad as before, but that didn't mean he was free of them.

He started awake after the first one with a gasp.

Winged Kuriboh appeared, looking worried._ "Kuri?"_

"I'm okay, pal," Judai assured his partner. "Don't worry. Just a bad dream, is all."

It looked at him sadly. _"Kurii..."_

Judai smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"_Kurii..."_ the puffball repeated.

Judai went back to sleep. The rest of the night was much the same—he had dreams that were bad enough to wake him, though everyone else in the apartment was able to sleep this night, at least.

* * *

When Johan woke up for school, Judai was asleep, which was a relief for the blunette. He assumed that meant Judai had gotten some sleep last night. He yawned.

Judai, meanwhile, had been dreaming that Yubel had recaptured him and brainwashed him. He was trapped inside of himself, watching as he and her had children. He woke, crying out wordlessly.

"Oh, not again," Johan said as his hopes that the dream catcher had worked dwindled. "How bad was this one?"

Judai blinked at his friend, the dark circles under his eyes attesting to another rough night. "Johan."

"Did you have endless nightmares again?"

"Well, they weren't as bad as they were," Judai told him.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yeah," Judai admitted reluctantly.

"So, now what?"

"Any way for me to sleep without dreaming?" Judai asked sarcastically.

"I'll go ask Dad to call a doctor," Johan said in lieu of an answer. "We'll see what he says. That might work."

As Johan headed out to shower, Judai thought about that. _Huh. Who knew that could really happen? I mean, if it works on Yubel's powers..._

He fell asleep again, too tired to stay awake.

* * *

Sho was tied to the railroad tracks, but Judai was the only one who knew. Not that he could do anything about it—he was tied to the front of the train, speeding toward his friend. Sho's blood splattered all over him as the conductor, Yubel, laughed.

* * *

Judai woke screaming after that one. Johan came running in, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel.

"Okay, I know I heard that one! You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Judai said, trying to push the memory of that dream away. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay..." Johan said uncertainly before heading back to the bathroom.

* * *

Before heading to school, Johan talked to his dad about Judai's problem. "Hey, Dad? Can you call a doctor for Judai? He's still having nightmares. I think it's night terror," he told him. _If only because I'm not about to say what it really is, and that's close enough._

"Hmm. I see. Okay, I'll see what I can do," his father answered.

"Thanks, Dad! You're the best!" Johan said before running off to school.

* * *

When Johan entered his classroom, everyone had something new to gawk about instead of Sho hanging out with people who weren't Hayato. There was a small group gathered around Asuka, who, apparently, was acting off.

"Look, if you don't leave me alone right now, I'll make you regret the day you even met me!" she told Manjoume.

"But, Tenjoin-kun! This isn't like you! What's wrong!?"

"What's going on here?" Johan asked.

"Tenjoin's in a bad mood, and Manjoume's freaking out about it," Akiko answered absentmindedly. _Wonder how her date with Judai went..._

"That's it!"

Without warning, Asuka grabbed Manjoume and threw him across the room. He hit the wall pretty hard.

"See?"

"I-I'm not so sure..." Sho's voice said.

Johan looked around, wondering where the little guy was. Haruko pointed down, and Johan looked, sweating. Sho was hiding under a desk.

_Okay, that explains why I didn't see him..._

"Manjoume! Are you okay!?"

Two of their classmates, a boy with spiky brown hair and black eyes and another with blue hair and brown eyes, ran over to help Manjoume.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at them.

"Manjoume!"

He turned back to Asuka. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Tenjoin-kun! You never do that! What's wrong!?" he asked, making his way back over to the blond.

"I'm fine, damn it!" Asuka insisted.

"See?" Sho asked. "Asuka-san's even scarier than normal..."

"Johan, how did it go with Judai?" Akiko asked. "Did he say?"

"Uh, well, Yubel showed up, and, uh..."

"Oh, who cares about that!" Asuka said with a nasty grin. "More importantly, how _is_ Judai? Did that dream catcher work?"

"Uh, well, sort of," Johan answered her. "He's still having nightmares, but they're not as bad, so my dad's calling a doctor."

Kathleen was shivering. "Arg. Hey, Asuka. No offense, but could you please leave?" she asked. "You're making the hair on the back of my neck stand up."

"Really?" Akiko asked, genuinely curious.

"Y-yeah. S-she's giving me the creeps today for some reason..."

"Really," Asuka said flatly, a lame look on her face.

"That's animal girl for you," Akiko said with a shrug. "What are you gonna do? She's just nuts."

"Excuse me!?" Kathleen objected. "Hey, it's not my fault if there's something seriously wrong here! I bet Karen can tell you all about it!"

Karen growled.

"Kat... Shut up," Akiko warned, glaring at Kathleen in a very strange manner.

Unnerved by Akiko's reaction, Haruko inched away from Asuka.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Asuka asked. "I'm fine, honest."

"I-I agree with Kathleen-san... P-please go away..." Sho said from under the desk.

"You don't seem like yourself," Haruko said, having been cued into this by Akiko's behavior. "Maybe you should go see the nurse..."

"I'm fine, damn it! Why doesn't anyone believe me!?"

"I believe you," Johan said.

Everyone turned to him, questioningly.

"Tell me you didn't just say that..." Amon said.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"I believe you, Asuka!" Johan repeated. "There's nothing wrong with you at all! Right, Jim!?" He winked at his friend.

Now, Johan wasn't stupid, nor was he just being dense. He knew something was wrong, and, given last night's events and some things Judai had told him, he thought he knew what. _This opportunity's too good to pass up!_

Jim looked at Johan for a moment before saying, "Absolutely. You're just tired of Manjoume's flirting. Heck, maybe you fell in love on that date of yours." He winked at Asuka.

"W-what?" the blond stammered.

Manjoume was outraged. "What!?"

"What are you up to dar—I mean, Johan!" Kathleen blushed at what she had almost said.

"Nothing! He's just telling the truth!" Jim said.

Johan was blushing—had Kathleen almost called him "darling?" He rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Uh, heh. Yeah, what Jim said..."

"Why do you believe me?" Asuka asked.

"That's a secret!" Johan said. "But, if you really wanna know, then come with me to the school roof! You come, too, Sho!"

The blunette poked his head out from under the desk, startled. "What!? Why me!?"

"You'll see! Come on!"

Sho sighed. "Okay..." He crawled out from under the desk and stood beside Johan.

"You coming, Asuka!?" Johan asked.

"I guess," she said, and the three of them left the classroom.

Kathleen watched them go, confused. "I don't get it. What's my Johan doing now?"

Akiko looked at Jim. "You lied through your tooth," she said accusingly.

Jim laughed, slightly nervous. "You know me too well, don't you?"

* * *

"So, what's this big secret, Johan?" Asuka asked when the three were alone on the roof.

"Y-yeah," Sho agreed. "What's going on here?"

"Okay. You can drop the act now," Johan told the blond. "There's no one here but us."

"Huh!?" Sho exclaimed.

"Act? What act?"

"I know who you really are! Yubel."

"Wait a minute. What!?" Sho looked ready to bolt.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup," Johan told her. "And I don't care, either. You want to hang out with us that badly, then so be it."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" Silently, Sho wondered, _Where'd I put that will?_

"I don't want to hang out with you!" Yubel in Asuka's body protested.

"Then why are you in Asuka?" he countered, grinning like an idiot.

Sho didn't think this was a good idea at all. "Johan..."

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"'Cause, you see, Asuka's a part of our group, so, if you're gonna use her to get to Judai, you have to hang with us," Johan said, that idiotic grin still plastered to his face. "If you don't, everyone will know who you really are."

Yubel stood there a moment, debating whether the chance to use this girl against Judai was worth having to spend time with these humans.

"P-please just g-go away," Sho stuttered. "Y-you don't really want to do that, d-do you? I-I mean, you h-hate humans, d-don't you?"

Yubel looked at the terrified boy. His torment made it much easier to decide. "Alright. I'll 'hang out' with you for now," she said.

"Alright!" Johan exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and jumping.

"What!?"

"In part to get to Judai, and in part because you're so scared, little one," Yubel answered Sho's panic.

"H-hey! No fair! My friends aren't supposed to have bullies in the group!"

"Yeah, but I'm not your friend."

"O-okay. Have it your way, then!" Sho let out a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, 'Asuka,' we should get going," Johan said. "Asuka would never miss a minute of class! She's teased about being the teacher's pet a lot, after all!" He laughed.

Yubel sweat and said lamely, "Great. Let's get going."

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Johan cheerily called out, "Asuka! Why don't you sit with me today!?"

"Okay, Johan," Asuka said, taking her tray and heading over to join Johan and his friends.

"Okay, then," Kathleen said. "Then I guess I'll sit—"

"Right here!" Johan interrupted. "Where you always sit, right!?"

"What!?"

Kathleen's shock was met with a calm comment from Akiko. "Jim says she's fine, and Jim's word is law."

"No, no, no! He's so wrong!" Kathleen protested. "My instincts so don't lie! There's clearly something wrong here! Ask Sho!"

"Um... Actually...I see no problem whatsoever!" Sho said. He laughed nervously.

"What!?" Kathleen was seriously starting to think everyone was losing it.

"Good enough for me!" Amon said, sitting down.

"Amon!"

Haruko hesitated. "W-well, if Aki thinks it's okay..." She sat down beside her friend.

"Has everyone gone crazy!?" Kathleen demanded. "There's _clearly_ something wrong here!"

"I don't know, sheila, you seem to be the only one who thinks so," Jim told her.

"No! We do, too!" Manjoume said, storming over with Fubuki and Asuka's two friends. One of these girls had auburn hair and black eyes, the other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah!" Fubuki agreed. "She was really nice to me last night! A bit too nice! She never hugs me after a night like that one!"

"And you're complaining?" Akiko asked him lamely.

Manjoume ignored this and added, "And she's never once even considered throwing me like that! That's not Tenjoin-kun! Who _are_ you!?"

"The point is," said the girl with auburn hair, "she's been acting really weird all day, and we're really worried about her!"

Asuka opened her mouth to say something, but Akiko beat her to it.

"Okay, Fubuki, maybe you finally hooked her up with a guy she actually likes, and, Manjoume, maybe she finally got tired of your dumb come-ons. Point is, Jim says she's fine, and Jim doesn't lie."

Something about the way she said that last word told Jim that he was in a world of trouble later.

"But—" the ebony-haired girl started.

"She's right," Asuka interrupted.

"What!?" Fubuki, Manjoume, and her two friends exclaimed, doubtful.

Asuka sighed. "Fubuki, I hate to admit it, but that show of yours wasn't such a flop. Though I'm never saying that again, so don't get used to it. You're still an idiot." She looked at Manjoume and finished, "As for you, you're not my type, but we can still be friends."

"Ooh, friend zoned," Haruko said sympathetically.

"What!?" Manjoume demanded.

"I'm sorry, Manjoume, but I've told you countless times that I'm not interested. It's not my fault you can't take a hint."

"Oh, there is so no way that's it!" Kathleen said. "You're not just acting off, you _feel_ off!"

Akiko got to her feet, clearly irritated with the red-head. "Kat. Can we talk in private?"

Without waiting for an answer, Akiko wrapped an arm around Kathleen's neck and dragged her into the hallway.

* * *

Once they were alone, Akiko released the red-head. "Look, you're not helping anything!" she told her.

"What was _that_ for!?" Kathleen demanded, referring to the whole dragging-her-by-the-neck thing. "That's no way to treat people, you know!"

"You're right, and Jim knows it—Asuka's definitely not okay. But what you don't seem to understand is that Johan's got some sort of plan to change all that."

"Really? What plan?"

"That's what I'm gonna harass him and Jimmy about later. But, for now, let's just play along, okay?"

"Okay," Kathleen agreed.


	14. Arguing with the Dense

**A/N: Okay, so some OOC here, but, hey, a lack of sleep can do that to a person. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

After school, "Asuka" had just one thing on her mind...a brunette who was still having trouble sleeping. She wanted to stop by Johan's place and see how he was doing.

"Aw, why bother him right now?" Johan asked her. "He's probably still trying to get a little sleep! Why don't we do something else!?"

"I just want to check on him, that's all," Yubel said, giving Johan a chance to use his brain. After all, it was just her, him, and Sho.

The teal-haired duelist didn't take the hint. "Why not wait until later?"

"Because I'll hurt you."

Johan sweat, slightly nervous. "Good answer, heh. Come on, Sho!"

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Sho!" Johan scolded at the same time that Yubel calmly said, "Yes."

Sho sighed. "Okay."

* * *

At Johan's apartment, Judai had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room after having quit trying to get any sleep. As a result, when Johan and the other two arrived, they heard a blood-curdling scream from inside.

"Aniki! Hold on! I'm coming!" Sho cried, bolting into the apartment ahead of the other two. He crashed into the couch. "Aniki, I'm here, it's okay, just squeeze me and you'll feel better!"

Sho didn't even seem to realize how wrong that sounded. Judai didn't seem to hear him—his breath was coming in short gasps as he sat there, trembling. Worried, Sho flung himself into his friend's arms, trying to help in any way he could.

Johan came running in with Yubel, still in Asuka's body. "Judai, Judai! It's okay! It was just a really bad dream!" Johan said, rushing over to the brunette. "You're okay. We're okay. Everything's okay, so take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"Judai?" Yubel said, using Asuka's voice as she feigned worry. _A few more of those, and he'll be begging me for mercy,_ she thought, pleased.

From the looks of things, that nightmare had been about ten times worse than any he'd had before. Judai still didn't seem to hear them. His breathing didn't calm down at all, and he was still trembling.

"Oh, great. It's okay, pal," Johan said, massaging Judai's shoulders as he tried to calm him down. "Asuka, get me some tea."

"Right, I'm on it!" the blond said as she rushed off to the kitchen.

As Yubel made tea, Johan kept rubbing Judai's shoulders, repeating the same reassuring phrases over and over again. Sho just held onto the panicked brunette.

* * *

When Yubel came back, she handed the tea to Judai. His hands were shaking so much that he nearly dropped it. Johan caught the cup and helped his friend hold it.

"Judai, it's okay," Johan said. "Try drinking that. It may help you calm down."

Judai did as he was told, nearly burning his tongue, if not for Johan still holding onto the cup and forcing him to move more slowly.

"Yes, that's it," Johan said. "Just drink that tea slowly and breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

_I take it back,_ Yubel thought. _One more dream like that, and he'll seek me out._

Judai took some deep breaths.

"That's it. Just breathe," Johan said gently, relieved that Judai finally seemed to be responding to them. "Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. It was just a dream."

Finally, Judai spoke. "Y-your dad's c-calling a d-doc-tor, r-right?" he stuttered.

"That's right. You have an appointment on Wednesday," Johan said, noticing the note on the coffee table that said as much. "So try to hang on until then, okay?"

"W-Wednesday?"

"Yes, Wednesday. Okay?"

Judai whimpered. Wednesday. That was two days away.

"It's okay. It's okay," Johan soothed, massaging his friend's shoulders.

"So, that's what happens when you anger Yubel," Asuka said. "Nice work."

"She's evil! Why can't sh-she just let me go, already!? She lost, a-and a deal's a deal!"

"Well, gee, I don't know," Asuka said sarcastically. "Maybe she's lonely? Ever think of that?"

"I s-said I'd be her friend. She d-doesn't have to hold me prisoner! I-I could always go visit her."

"That you could," the blond agreed.

"Who's side are you on!?" Judai demanded, still visibly upset.

"Okay, just calm down," Johan said. "It's okay. We'll stop Yubel soon enough."

Asuka crossed her arms. "I doubt _that_, Johan."

"Don't listen to her. It's going to be okay, okay?"

"I've had enough," Judai said. "S-she's got to learn that she can't treat people this way! It doesn't make her any better than that creep who turned her into a monster!"

"Ever stop to think that she may be mad at you for something else as well?" Asuka asked him.

"I'm the one who should be mad! She lied! To Johan, to Kathleen, to me! She said she'd let me go if she lost, and she lost! She betrayed me!" He lowered his head, thinking about the time Yubel said that he had betrayed her trust. "Guess it's payback time... Should've known she'd hold a grudge..."

"Come on, pal," Johan said, still rubbing his shoulders.

"Aniki..." Sho wasn't hugging him anymore, but he was still sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well, maybe you did something equally as bad in her mind," Asuka suggested. "Like opened old wounds or something?"

Judai muttered, "If she'd just let me go...I'd visit her. As it is, she's just driving me further away..."

"Really?" Asuka asked. "Is that the truth? Why would you do that?"

"She may be crazy, but she's my friend. I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"Then why not just go back to her? Is that really the truth?"

"Asuka, I already told you about the weirdness... It's creeping me out, having to live with that day in and day out."

"It's not weird, it's love! When will you learn that!?"

Judai stared at her. Johan decided to avoid disaster—which he saw coming either in the form of those two fighting or Judai finding out that Yubel was possessing Asuka and standing right in front of him.

"Uh, anyway, Judai!? Feeling any better?" Johan asked, drawing Judai's attention away from the blond girl.

"Not really..." he said, rubbing his eyes. "Got any ideas to keep me awake?"

"Uh, pretend Yubel's in the room spying on you?" he suggested, eying Asuka warily out of the corner of his eye. "Waiting for her chance to nab you?"

Judai's eyes shot wide open, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Aniki?" Sho asked, worried again.

"She's not, is she?" Judai asked fearfully.

"It's okay, Judai," Johan said, kicking himself for suggesting that. "Try to calm down! You're safe with us! Right, Sho!?" He turned to the shorter blunette.

Sho nodded nervously.

"Well, maybe," Asuka said doubtfully.

"Don't listen to her! I've still got my dragon, remember!?"

Judai grabbed Johan's arm. "Don't leave me," he begged, his voice small.

"Wasn't planning on it," Johan said reassuringly. "But, uh, _you_ two have to leave soon!" He pointed at Judai and Asuka. "Unless you want to see humans attacking each other and destroying everything in sight! Why, I'd hate to be Yubel if the whole town rioted! She may not survive that one!" He laughed awkwardly, hoping that Yubel would take the hint and go along with it.

"Huh?" Judai asked, so tired and scared that he forgot what he was supposed to do today.

"Oh! That's right! The soulmate show! It'll start in less than half an hour!" Sho said, shooting up off the couch.

Judai groaned.

"Yeah!" Johan said. "Aren't you two in it!? You better get going before that monster-killing riot starts!"

Judai was still holding onto Johan's arm. He didn't answer.

"He's right," Asuka said. "Let's go. I've got a brother to embarrass in front of everyone."

That's when Johan realized that Judai was bruising his arm with that vice-like grip.

"Hey! Let go!" he cried. "That hurts! It's okay! It's not what you think!"

"Can't..." the terrified brunette said quietly, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Ow! Let go, already! You're gonna break my arm or something! It's okay! Did you forget your new heroes!? Think Thunder Giant! Thunder Giant and Thunder Giant! Now let go!"

"Wait, what!?" Asuka asked.

Slowly, Judai let go of Johan's arm. It fell to his side as he started rubbing it.

"Good... Now, get going... Meanwhile, I'll try to get the feeling back in my arm. Ugh."

"You're not coming?" Judai asked, nervous.

"Hey, I'll be lucky if my dad doesn't take me to the hospital after this," Johan answered. "Take Sho with you." He left to find his dad, apparently serious about the hospital thing.

"So, you ready now?" Asuka asked Judai. "We're gonna be late, at this rate."

"Uh, yeah, let's go..."

"Do I have to come?" Sho asked nervously.

Judai eyed Sho. "What's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Not wanting to scare his friend again, Sho grinned and said, "Uh, no. Never mind!"

Judai just stared at him, not sure whether he should believe that or run for his life.

"But there _will_ be trouble if we don't get to the mall asap! Come on! Let's go!"

Sho ran out ahead of them, not wanting to answer Judai's question, spoken or unspoken. Judai and Asuka followed.

* * *

"Sheesh! If that's how you treat your friends, I don't wanna know how you treat your enemies," Asuka told Judai, referring to his nearly squeezing Johan's arm off.

"That's not normally how I treat my friends..." Judai said guiltily.

"Really? What about Yubel?"

"I've already told you," he answered defensively, "if she'd just let me go, I'd go back to visit her."

Sho glanced back at the two of them, slightly nervous.

"Do you really think that's enough?" Asuka asked. "Do you have any idea what love is? Eventually, the ones in love want to move in together. So, if she loves you..."

Judai shook his head. "I guess I've got a lot to learn about love... I mean, Manjoume says you belong to him, so I guess only one person has a say in the whole 'love' thing... The thing is, Yubel raised me, so it's weird. It's like having your mom say she wants to be your 'girlfriend.'"

"Well, that's a dumb reason to run off."

"It is? So, if your dad decided he wanted to hook up with you, and he just wouldn't drop it, you'd go with it?" he asked her.

"Oh, brother. She's not your real mom! Didn't you say you were her pet or something?"

"Oh, look!" Sho said, trying to end this conversation. "It's the mall! We better hurry and get to the show!"

Judai looked at Asuka and said, "Thanks for making it more weird, Asuka. Now you're hooking up with a dog."

"Why not!? Jim's hooking up with a crocodile!"

"Uh, guys?" Sho asked tentatively.

"I'm not so sure!" Judai retorted.

"Guys?" Sho tried again.

"Besides that," Asuka went on, "I don't think that's it, either, based on what you said! Sure, she raised you, but not as her son! I think she made you her servant, that's all!"

Sho tried once again to get their attention. "Hello?"

"You think I don't know that!?" Judai snapped at Asuka. "I do, really, and I've put up with everything else, but that's going too far!"

"You 'put up with it!?' What do you mean!?"

"Guys!" Sho yelled, sensing that this argument was moving into dangerous territory.

They still didn't seem to hear him. "The bomb, the no-friends, the attacking other people!" Judai answered. "All of it! It sucked! But I did it anyway because I cared about her, and that's what she wanted! But that's just too much!"

Sho took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. "GUYS!"

"What!?" Asuka snapped, turning to the blunette.

"We're here," Sho answered, pointing at the dais in front of them.


	15. Recaptured

**A/N: Things are gonna get more exciting from here. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

The clock in the courtyard read 5:55. The show would be starting in five minutes. The stage hands were getting things ready. Fubuki stood waiting for them up on the stage.

"Ah! There you are, sis!" he called, waving to Asuka.

Judai and Asuka walked up to the stage, climbing up and joining Fubuki.

Fubuki whispered to Asuka, worriedly, "Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." He headed off, presumably to get ready for the show. "Well, you two. Have a seat in our Soul Chair. The show will begin shortly."

When he said that lame name, he pointed to a heart-shaped loveseat on the stage opposite the arm chair he would presumably occupy.

"Wonder if people who don't like their date still have to sit with them..." Judai mused. It wasn't that he felt this was the case with them, but Asuka was acting like it may be. She'd been kind of a jerk today.

"Just sit down, you idiot," she told him, reinforcing his belief that she didn't like him. "This whole crazy adventure's almost over."

He sat down. A few moments later, the lights went off, leaving them in complete darkness for a moment. Then the lights on stage came on. Fubuki was, suddenly, sitting in that arm chair, even though Judai was certain he hadn't been there when the lights went off.

"And we're back, folks," Fubuki said, as if he were coming back from a commercial break. "As you know, yesterday, our contestant, Judai Yuki chose, of all things, my sister Asuka Tenjoin to go on a date with him. Now it's time to see how that went! So, kids? After spending the day together, what do you think?"

"I think this is totally stupid!" Asuka exclaimed. "You can't go on some show and meet your true love! You should do it right! Why, for all you know, your date could have the brains of a five-year-old!"

Judai, a lame look on his face, answered, "I think girls aren't my thing, and I should stick with what I know, which isn't much, honestly."

"So, I take it that's your last date, then?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes," Asuka said.

"Ever," Judai added.

"Now, I wouldn't say that, sir!" Fubuki told him. "I'm sure you'll find a nice girl someday. Just remember: There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Judai wasn't sure what fish had to do with dating, but he wasn't going to ask. "Yeah, and I'm not interested."

"Well, at any rate, that's too bad," Fubuki said, getting back to the date they had been on. "Looks like we won't be making love tonight! I guess we'll just have to try again tomorrow! When Jeremy and Mai return! Until then, folks. Have a good night, and don't forget! Love will find you! Good night, everybody!"

The lights came back on, and the crowd dispersed.

Fubuki turned back to Asuka and asked, "So, what happened, sis? You said today at school that you fell in love last night."

"She changed her mind on the way over," Judai said, walking off. He looked around for Sho, but there was no sign of the little guy. _I can't believe he left without me! Ah, well..._

Asuka ignored her brother. "Where are you going?"

He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Back to Johan's. Where else?"

Fubuki walked off, glancing back at his sister in concern, but he left the two alone.

"Why? Isn't there somewhere else you should be right now?" Asuka asked him, following. "Like going to get rid of those horrible dreams you've been having?"

"Can't see a doctor til Wednesday, so no."

"Then why not apologize to Yubel? Can you honestly go on like this? And what if you get to the doctor, and he can't help you? What then?"

"Apologize to Yubel?" Judai asked, glancing at her. "You do realize that she's not the only victim here, don't you? She's been making a victim out of me for the last eleven years, and I'm tired of it. And I can't talk to her about it because she never listens to me."

"Do you really feel that way?" she asked. "Then why are you her friend?"

Judai stopped walking, shaking his head. "I'm starting to think I'm not, and I've just been an idiot this whole time, calling my master my friend. It all depends on your point of view. Obviously she never was my friend. Otherwise she'd care more about my problems. You know, the way I did hers." He sounded hurt there at the end.

"And how do you know she doesn't consider you a friend? I mean, you must have done something to lead her to think that if she did. What was it?"

"I was nice to her. But that doesn't mean she considers me a friend," he insisted. "Friendship's a two-way street, and, as far as I can tell, it's always been one-way with us. I give, she takes. That's all there is to it."

"Huh," Asuka said, looking at him strangely.

"If she really considered me a friend, she would have given more thought to my wants and needs, the way I did hers."

Asuka didn't answer, and Judai had the momentary satisfaction of finally shutting her up.

"I'm out," he said, turning away. "See ya."

"And why did you need more friends so badly?" Asuka asked softly. "Why wasn't it enough to have a warm bed, plenty of toys, and _one_ good friend to play with? How is that so bad?"

Judai stopped, keeping his back turned to her. He was quiet a moment, thinking of how to answer. Finally, he said, "Humans aren't solitary creatures by nature. They need company. A warm bed doesn't keep anyone company. Toys don't keep anyone company. And I needed someone else to talk to about some of my problems and concerns. I can't very well tell Yubel that I'm afraid of her, can I?"

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense. Why be afraid of her if you thought of her as a friend?"

"I didn't always. When I was little, she was the big, scary monster that kidnapped me and locked me up. Later, I didn't think it was a crime to want another friend, and I thought she could benefit from it, too. But she made it clear that wasn't allowed. And she always made sure it was brutally clear who was in charge from then on. I had to do what she said, or I'd be punished. Or blown up. With that threat looming over my head, I couldn't exactly say no, even if I wanted to. And I so want to with this whole 'love' thing." He shook his head a bit. "I'm clearly not ready for 'romance,' but she doesn't care. Even if I thought of her as a friend, she always wanted me to be afraid of her. At least enough to ensure obedience."

"Are you sure that's really what she wanted? Maybe she _did_ just want to protect you! And maybe she was afraid herself. Afraid she'd lose you if you made more, _better_ friends, and she just couldn't handle it? Ever think of that?"

Judai decided not to point out that Asuka was taking the idea of taking another person's perspective to new levels.

"If she was afraid I'd make better friends," he said instead, "she was right. The friends I've got here treat me a heckuva lot better than she did, which also proves to me that she was wrong about humans. Some are creeps, like that guy who says Sho owes him money or Hayato's dad, but they're not all bad." He looked up. "Speaking of her view of the human race, she wouldn't be worried about that. She thinks humans are evil, remember? Sure, she might have been trying to protect me, but that's like someone's mom locking them in the house to keep them from getting hurt by anyone. It does more harm than good."

Asuka didn't say anything to that.

"You done quizzing me yet?" Judai asked, still not looking at her.

"You're wrong..." Asuka said quietly.

"What about?"

"Judai, my beloved, I'm sorry..."

_Huh? What did she just call me?_

Finally, he turned to face her.

"It's true," she said. "I was afraid of that. You were so naïve and seemed to be capable of being friends with anyone, no matter how bad they were. I thought for sure that you'd get lied to and fooled by one like I was, and I was terrified to think of what could happen to you. I tried to reason with you, but you always seemed to be beyond reasoning, so I had to think of _some_ way to stop you! Since I knew you were afraid of me, I used that to my advantage, hoping to deter you so you'd stop worrying me all the time. It's like I said, I just wanted to protect you."

Each word she said made Judai more uneasy as he realized who this really was. _Yubel!? What's she doing in _there_!?_

Probably the most terrifying part was that she had somehow managed to make her eyes look normal, hiding the only telltale signs of a Yubel possession.

"I still say these people aren't as great as you think," Yubel said, crossing her arms and looking away.

It took Judai another moment to find his voice. "Sho's the biggest coward in town, and he's willing to do anything he can to help me. Even make himself bait for you, so he said. Did I mention he climbed the outside of his apartment building to tell me this? O'Brien's taking time out of his own life to look for my parents. Johan's letting me stay with him, even though these nightmares you gave me keep waking him up. Kathleen's trying to help get rid of these nightmares. Akiko and Jim skipped school to check on me after you attacked. What do you mean, they're not as great as I think?"

"Did you just say Kathleen!?" Yubel demanded. "Of all people, why are you friends with her!? She's a pest! Or did you _like_ running for your life from her beasts all the time!?"

"Answer my question, Yubel."

"It's probably just an act! Like when you acted like you agreed with me! Apparently humans are able to do that, if that's any indication! Have they ever had to risk their lives for you!? Do you truly believe that they would!? And, about those nightmares, you asked for them! You caused my ugly _true_ form to appear! I _still_ have nightmares about that day! And I bet they're _way_ worse than the ones I gave you!"

"Yeah, well, you know the main character featured in my worst nightmares? You. You're doing the same thing to me that he did to you, but you've had years to do damage. And you don't plan on stopping any time soon," he told her, hoping to make her see what she was doing.

"Judai..." she said sadly.

"Besides, Sho agreed to try to be your friend. So did Johan, though Sho asked when he has to write his will, so _he_ already feels like he's risking his life for me!"

"Oh, yeah. Like that really counts!" Yubel sneered. _Maybe I should test these humans for him. Then he'll finally realize I was right!"_

"With how you feel about humans, it does, actually!" Judai retorted. "I mean, this is _Sho_ we're talking about! He'd hide from his own mother if she was mad at him! Why's he trying to be friends with someone who hates his kind!?" Silently, he added, _And where did he go, anyway? Did he know that Yubel's possessing Asuka? That would explain why he didn't want to come..._

"That's enough!" Yubel snapped. "I've heard enough! They've obviously been messing with you, and I won't stand for it any longer!"

She released Asuka from her control and grabbed Judai before he could defend himself, pinning his arms to his sides. Asuka slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey!" Judai protested, struggling against her grip.

"You're coming back with me right now! Then I'm gonna flush out your brain so you can return to normal! Trust me, kid. When I'm done with you, you'll _fear_ humans! Now, let's go!"

"Let me go!" he yelled, still struggling.

A small fiend appeared beside Yubel. She turned to it and whispered, "Hey, find someone in the group who can see you and tell them I've got their friend and I want to settle this once and for all." Turning back to Judai, she said, "Stop struggling and come on! You'll thank me for this later!"

"Somehow, I don't think so!" he told her.

Yubel ignored this, taking Judai back to her castle. To stop his struggling, she flew high over the trees. Meanwhile, her little minion went looking for one of Judai's friends, unbeknownst to him.

* * *

Fubuki and Manjoume stood on Jim's front step. After the show, Fubuki had gone to find Manjoume and report the latest Asuka strangeness. The two had then decided they would go force the truth out of Jim, who they were sure knew something.

"Okay, here's the plan," Manjoume said. "We break in and force him to tell us what's _really_ wrong with Tenjoin-kun!"

"Agreed," Fubuki said. "There's something clearly wrong with her! Who says they're in love, then says love is stupid!?" He was paraphrasing, of course. "Not my sister, that's for sure! She's not that wishy-washy!"

"No duh! And Jim clearly knows something, so he _must_ be lying! So, we're gonna force the truth out of him!"

"Right!"

Manjoume started pounding on Jim's door. "Open up right now! We've got a bone to pick with you, Cook!"

A yellow duel spirit in polka dotted underwear spotted a fiend behind them. "Aniki!" it said to Manjoume. "Look!"

"Huh?"

Manjoume turned his attention to the spirits just as Jim opened the door.

"Manjoume, Fubuki," he said in way of greeting. "Can you make this quick, Akiko's here." Silently, he added, _And still fuming at me..._

Manjoume had his back to Jim. He stared at the fiend in awe, not entirely sure what he was hearing.

Fubuki looked at his distracted friend. "Hmm? What is it, Junny?" he asked.

"What?" Manjoume said, stunned.

Karen, standing at Jim's feet, growled.

"Huh? What's the matter, Karen?" Jim asked her.

Manjoume turned to look at Jim. "Jim? What aren't you guys telling me about the idiot...?"

Jim cocked his head.

"You feeling okay, buddy?" Fubuki asked.

"That friend of Sho's! What am I missing about him!?"

"Why?" Jim asked, worry creasing his brow. "Is he okay?"

Fubuki just stared from one to the other in confusion.

"According to this 'bat,'" Manjoume said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder at the fiend that only he could see, "someone named Yubel's got him and wants you to come to her castle to 'settle this matter once and for all.'"

"Who's Yubel?" Fubuki asked.

"What!?" Jim exclaimed. He called back into the house, "Akiko! We've got trouble, luv! Call Johan!"

"Excuse me, I asked a question?" Manjoume said. "What's going on here!?"

"No time to talk," Jim told him quickly. He turned his attention back to Akiko and called, "You know what, Akiko? Forget calling him, just come on!"

Akiko ran over, sensing the urgency. "What's going on, Jim!?"

"Yubel's got Judai!"

Her eyes widened, and the two ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Manjoume called. "What's going on here!? Hey!"

He ran after them, leaving Fubuki standing on Jim's doorstep very much confused.

"...What just happened...?"

* * *

"Asuka-san! Asuka-san! Wake up! Don't make me call someone! I don't even have a phone!" Sho panicked over the unconscious girl.

Asuka moaned. "Arg... What happened?"

"What a relief! I thought I'd have to leave you here alone! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I think so, but where am I?" She looked around. She was sitting on the ground outside of the mall.

Jim, Akiko, and Manjoume came running up behind her and Sho.

"Tenjoin-kun! Are you okay!?" Manjoume asked, rushing over to help her.

Akiko scowled. "Tch. Looks like Yubel let her go before she left."

"Sho! Where's Judai!?" Jim demanded.

"I-I think so," Asuka told Manjoume. "But what's going on?" She looked at Jim and Akiko. "Wasn't Judai with Johan?"

"How should I know!?" Sho panicked. "They left the mall without me. I'm lucky I found Asuka-san! Why?"

"Damn... I'm gonna get Johan, you fill the shrimp in," Akiko told Jim before running off.

"Hey, what's going on here!? Where's Aniki!?" To himself, he wondered, _What happened while I was being swept away in the crowd!?_

"That's what _I_ want to know!" Manjoume interjected. "Who the hell's Yubel!?"

"Yubel!?" Asuka asked, startled.

"WHAT!?" Sho panicked.

"Manjoume says Yubel's got Judai, and, since she's not in Tomorrow Girl and Judai's not here, I can only assume he's telling the truth," Jim answered Sho's panic.

He shouldn't have told him. The blunette went ballistic.

* * *

As Jim tried to explain everything to people with varying amounts of knowledge _and_ calm Sho down, Akiko was pounding on the door to Johan's apartment.

"Andersen, open this door before I break it down!" she hollered.

Johan threw open the door and stood before her, shirtless. "Oh, come on, Aki!" he complained. "That's getting kinda old."

"So's Yubel torturing Judai, but I don't hear you complaining about _that_!" Akiko retorted.

"What!?"

"Yubel's got Judai. She wants us at her place to settle the matter permanently."

"You're kidding, right?" Johan asked, sweating. _Please say yes._

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?"

"Dang!" Johan cursed. "It's all my fault! I should've never let them go alone! Okay, call Kathleen, then! She knows the territory _way_ better than me!"

He rushed back inside to get dressed while Akiko dialed a number she thought she'd never use.


	16. Rescue Plan

**A/N: Okay, so there was a word in this chapter that I wasn't sure should go into a T-rated story, so I bleeped it, as I call it. Also, I feel I should point out, Akiko and Haruko are mine, Kathleen is Shadgirl2's and (here's the oh so obvious disclaimer) neither one of us owns Yugioh GX. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Akiko to explain to Kathleen what had happened, yet she found herself stuck on the phone with the red-head...as Kathleen the panicked explained her long and detailed rescue plan that seemed to come out of thin air. And yet, assuming that they didn't waste the rest of their lives hearing the plan, it sounded like it could work.

"Okay, okay, just meet up with us, okay?" Akiko interrupted, thinking that it would be better if they all heard it at once.

Kathleen misunderstood Akiko's haste. "You're right," she said. "That plan will never work! We should meet up and come up with one together! Don't worry, I'll be there faster than a speeding cheetah, see ya super soon, bye!"

Akiko's brain was still processing the speeding cheetah bit when Kathleen hung up.

"...She missed my point..." Akiko muttered, sweating.

"Well!? Did you tell her!?" Johan demanded, charging into the entrance hall.

"Yeah. She's on her way."

"I guess that works... What about the others!? Have you told them!?"

Akiko could understand the worries of the others—a friend was in trouble, after all. She was worried, too. But was she the only one who could keep her wits about her right now?

"Jim and Sho are with Asuka and Manjoume at the mall, and Kat just spent the better part of the last ten minutes telling me what she's got planned, so no!" she snapped, wondering why it had taken Johan ten minutes to put on a shirt anyway—panicking too much, she guessed, like Kathleen.

"Well, go get 'em and bring 'em here!" Johan said, waving her toward the door. "There's no time to waste! I'll wait here for Kathleen, so hurry back!"

Akiko sweat. _Oh, yeah, he's panicking. Did he forget Kathleen lives in the woods? As in, to save time, we should meet her there? And why would I run all around town fetching people!? For crying out loud, Andersen, try to use your head!_

"Better idea," she said, exaggerating it like it had just come to her. "Why don't we _both_ call them?" She held her phone up to emphasize her point. Then she dialed a number. After a couple rings, she said, "Haru, get your butt out of bed now."

* * *

In light of how Johan was reacting to the news, Akiko thought it would be best to go back and get Sho and the others. The kid was probably going even crazier than Johan. So, after she and Johan had called the others and told them to meet them at the edge of the south woods if they were coming, she headed back to the mall. Sure enough, Sho was going crazy outside, just where she'd left him.

She ran over. "Sho, quit with the panic attack!" she said firmly. "If you're that worried, then come with me, and we'll help him!"

Sho's response wasn't intelligible—at least, not to most people. "Ican'tAniki'sinseriousdangerandit'sallmyfaultandIshould'veneverlefthimalonewithheran d—"

"Sho, Sho!" Asuka interrupted. "Please calm down! We can't understand a word you're saying!"

Well, that was mostly true. Akiko, unfortunately, had her own name for such unintelligible speed-talking—Haruko's Boy Crazies. "Sho, it's not your fault!" she told him. "You didn't do anything wrong. If you'd been there, Yubel probably would have just killed you. As it is, you _can_ do something now! So take a chill pill, and let's go!"

Manjoume, startled, looked at her. "Wait. _That's_ what he's saying!? How do you know that!?"

"Yeah,but—"

"Not another word out of you, Marufuji! If you're feeling that bad about it, then help him! This isn't helping!" she snapped, gripping his shoulders and forcing him to look her in the eye.

It took a moment, but he finally said, "Okay..."

Asuka stared for a moment before asking, "Okay. How did you do that?"

Akiko straightened up, saying, "Playing on the fear, Asuka. Playing on the fear. So, you coming, big guy?" She directed this last to Jim, who nodded.

"I'm going, too!" Asuka said. "I'm just as responsible as Sho is! I have to make things right!"

"The more the merrier!" Akiko ran off, calling back, "Follow me!"

The whole group, including Manjoume, ran after her.

"Hey, wait! Why are you coming, Manjoume!?" Sho asked.

"For answers, that's why!" he answered.

"Well, get ready for a doozy of an evening, then, Manjoume!" Akiko told him.

* * *

Johan and Kathleen were waiting by the south woods when Akiko and the others came running over.

"Good, you're all here!" Johan said. "Now all that's left is Haruko."

"Asuka! Guess that means you're back to normal now!" Kathleen observed.

Asuka looked down. "Yeah."

"My idiot's taking her time, then?" Akiko asked, frustrated at all the time they were wasting with varying degrees of idiocy.

Jim pulled her into a hug. "Calm down, Aki. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Right on cue, Haruko came running over. "Sorry I'm late! See, I was with this guy, and—"

"YOU LITTLE WH***!" Akiko interrupted, furious. "Do you have _any_ idea what I said on the phone!? Well!?"

Haruko cringed, scared.

"Good! Are we ready to go then!?" Johan asked.

"We'd better be!" Haruko said. "Aki's in a worse mood than even poor Jimmy can handle! And I didn't think there _was_ such a mood!"

"At the risk of making Akiko throw a wobbly, where's Amon?" Jim asked.

"He's not coming," Johan told him. "He said he wasn't suicidal and wished us luck before hanging up."

"We don't need him," Akiko said.

"She's right!" Kathleen agreed. "We can so do this ourselves!"

"Great," Manjoume said. "Can we _go_ now? I thought you guys were worried about the idiot?"

"What's the plan?" Akiko asked, glancing at Kathleen.

She hesitated before saying, "This..."

She showed them a note. It read, "So, you want to take my Judai from me, do you? Well, if you want him, come and get him. Although you may lose your lives trying to reach us. My security system is guaranteed to stop you. Did I mention you'll never leave here alive? Well, if you still think you stand a chance, come on in, kids."

"I got that from one of her pet fiends," Kathleen explained. "It's a trap, for sure!"

The way it was worded, one thing was clear to Akiko. "Yeah, and she's testing us. Well, _I_ aim to pass."

"Test!?" Sho asked. "But I—!"

"She still thinks we're all evil, so she thinks we'll ditch Judai if our lives could be sacrificed," Akiko interrupted. "Well, we're not _all_ Amon! I for one am _not_ abandoning a friend in need!"

"Neither am I!" Jim agreed.

"Wow. Who are you, and what have you done with Akiko?" Kathleen asked, somewhat stunned by what she viewed as this uncharacteristic burst of caring.

With pride, Haruko said, "Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about! I'm with you, Akiko!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Johan added.

"Great," Asuka said. "Let's go, then. Judai's not going to rescue himself. Come on." She started toward the woods.

"Hey! Wait! You don't know the way!" Kathleen called, running after her. The others all followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yubel had redone her home, setting new, deadly traps around the woods and all sorts of booby traps in the castle itself. She set her most vicious minions around her territory as well.

Judai was wrapped in chains and hung from the ceiling of one of the cells in the dungeon, unaware of the changes Yubel was making to the area. When she had finished with her modifications, she went back to the dungeon to keep a close eye on him.

"There," she said. "That should do it."

"You know, I've been too nice to say this up until now, but you're _insane_!" Judai said. "Like, should be in solitary in the psych ward insane!"

"Yeah, whatever," Yubel answered. "It's not _my_ fault you're so stubborn sometimes. But don't worry, from now on, I promise you, you'll be safe."

"With you!? HAH! Funny."

"Silence! You can't talk to me like that! I own you, remember!?"

"You wagered my freedom in a duel and lost! You don't own me, you're just holding me prisoner now!"

"Whatever. Point is, you're mine. And, after tonight, I'm sure even you'll realize that."

* * *

As they walked through the woods, Kathleen, Taro, Ruby, the strange-looking creatures in spotted underwear that were the Ojama trio, and even Karen were uneasy.

"Careful, guys," Kathleen said. "This place feels off."

_"She's__ right, Aniki,"_ Ojama Yellow told Manjoume. _"Maybe we should turn back before it's too late."_

"Shut up! Not everyone here's as big a wimp as you, Zero-Attack."

"I am..." Sho said, not seeing or hearing the spirit but responding to the comment about wimps.

"You're here, so no, you're not," Akiko told him.

Kathleen stopped suddenly. "Guys! Watch your step!"

"What!?" Haruko asked.

That's when she realized something was wrong. "AAAHHH! Why are you guys getting taller!?"

"Haruko!" Akiko cried out.

"That's why! She's added quicksand pits!" Kathleen said as she activated her duel disk and summoned a monster—Green Baboon.

A big green monkey appeared, taking on a physical form in this part of the woods.

"Go! Green Baboon! Grab her!"

The monster reached down and grabbed Haruko, pulling her out of the quicksand and placing her on solid ground. The girl was bawling her eyes out, scared.

"Haruko, you're okay. Just watch where you step from now on," Akiko said gently. In a mumble, she added, "Sheesh. She doesn't belong in the woods..."

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Asuka asked Kathleen. "Duel monsters are just holograms, aren't they?"

"In this part of the woods, they aren't!"

"Lucky for me! Thanks, Kathleen," Haruko said.

"Yeah, lucky for now," Kathleen said ominously. "But that's because that one _was_ mine! If we run into any of Yubel's little friends, we may not be so lucky! So watch your backs, everyone. They could strike at any time."

"Got it," Akiko said.

Jim and Haruko nodded. Sho cleared the lump from his throat.

"O-okay..." he managed.

"Don't worry! We've got Kathleen on our side!" Johan said. "She has awesome instincts!" He laughed at the end, moving forward carelessly as he spoke.

"Unlike you!" Kathleen warned. "One more step, and you're next!"

Johan stopped and looked down, finding himself an inch away from another quicksand pit.

"Yikes!" He stepped back. "Uh, thanks," he said, sweating and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi, watch where you're going, mate," Jim said. "We don't need you getting caught up in quicksand."

"Yeah, leave that up to little Haru here," Akiko teased.

"Careful," Kathleen told them all. "There appear to be pitfalls ahead. Everyone just follow me and step where I step. Got that, Johan-chan, Haruko?"

"Right!" Johan said.

"Got it, Kathleen," Haruko nodded.

With Kathleen leading the way, the group made their way to Yubel's castle to save their friend.


	17. Separated

**A/N: This chapter's a little short, but I'm a little swamped right now, so that's how it is. Besides, I wanted to start the next chapter where I cut this one off at. Anyway, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

For reasons Judai couldn't quite fathom, Yubel hadn't done anything. She had just stood there, staring at the clock, for the last two or three hours. Why she had brought a clock into her dungeon, Judai didn't know either. Really, she was making even less sense than usual today.

"Hmm. What do you know," she said to herself.

"What?" Judai asked coldly.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought those so-called 'friends' of yours would've caught on by now and come looking. Wonder why they haven't?"

"They will!" Judai said with certainty.

"I doubt that," Yubel told him. "Why would they? They're only human, after all. And, as any human raised by humans knows, it's every man for themselves. You're probably just not worth their time."

Fire burning in his eyes, Judai answered, "You're wrong! They'll come, I know they will!"

"If you say so," she said smugly.

"You just don't know anything about friendship! They'll come for me, and then you're gonna look like a real idiot!" he told her.

Yubel giggled. _That's what I aim to find out. Although, if they take too much longer, I'm done._

* * *

After the quicksand pits, the gang didn't have any more trouble getting to the castle. However, they weren't entirely sure what they were going to do now as they stood outside, looking at the fortress of the hated fiend who had kidnapped their friend.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, we probably should've sent for O'Brien," Johan said. "He's trained to do this sort of thing."

"We don't need him," Kathleen assured him. "I've dealt with Yubel a lot. Trust me, I know all her tricks."

Haruko pulled out her cell phone and stared at it, saying wistfully, "Besides, my dear Austin isn't answering..."

"It's weird, though," Kathleen mused. "These traps aren't very well thought-out. It's like she's not even trying."

"Should we be worried?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Kathleen admitted.

Manjoume took a step forward. A click echoed through the area.

"W-what the—!?" He looked down at the button under his foot. Well, they were overdue for another booby trap.

The ground underneath their feet caved in, and they fell down through a maze of tunnels.

* * *

Akiko pushed herself up, muttering, "Peachy."

"Everyone alright?" Jim asked, looking around. There wasn't anyone else here—just him and Akiko. _I guess they fell down another tunnel..._

They were in a huge, circular room with stone walls and no exits. And, unfortunately, Jim's original thought that they were alone was proved wrong by the appearance of gleaming red eyes in the back of the room...and up toward the ceiling.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

"Oh," Akiko said flatly. "Great."

A massive black dragon stamped out of the shadows. It was covered in black armor with silver trim. There were spikes and other such dangerous and sharp additions to its armor. Dark Armed Dragon. As it approached, several smaller monsters came forward, too.

Jim stared for a moment before saying, "Well, if duel monsters are real here, then..." He pulled out a card, activating his duel disk. "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!" he called, slapping the card down on the duel disk.

A massive stone golem appeared, shaking the ground and nearly knocking Akiko off her feet.

"Jim. Is that a good idea?" she asked him worriedly. "We're underground. In a tunnel. And I know what that thing does."

Every time she dueled him, it was the same thing: The golem shattered the ground at its feet at some point. Heck, she was surprised it hadn't done that when it was summoned. Though, granted, this was always holographic, but she doubted it was less dangerous when it was real.

The dragon roared, rearing back for an attack.

* * *

Johan looked around. Suddenly, he felt like a lab rat—lost in a maze. He was in a stone labyrinth, and he half expected a minotaur or something to come around the corner. The only plus side: he wasn't alone.

"Oh, great," he said. "I just _love_ being lost. Kathleen, _please_ tell me you can get us out of this!"

"Hey, I'm a country girl, not a dungeon dweller!" she answered.

Haruko looked around. And then, as always happened when she got scared enough, she made a terrible joke. "Alright! It's just like the bottomless pit of Akiko's heart! Leave this to me!" She sweat, realizing that her joke had made no sense to anyone, not even her. "Kidding! But, seriously, I got this!"

_Translation: We're doomed, _Johan thought. "Crap! Could this get any worse!? I'm lost in a maze with two girls who are _almost_ as lost as me! And, knowing my luck, we'll be lost forever!"

Haruko looked up at the ceiling, hoping to see the hole they had fallen through, but it had, apparently, closed behind them. _Well, scratch that idea..._

"Hey, I never said I didn't have a plan, you know!" Kathleen told Johan.

"Well, why didn't you say something sooner?" Haruko asked, looking at her. "Hold on a sec..." She looked around, just realizing that only two other people were involved in this conversation, and Akiko should have had some comment about her failed attempt at humor. "We're alone here!"

Kathleen and Johan looked around, realizing that she was right. The others were nowhere in sight.

* * *

"AAAHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sho cried as he ran for his life down a dark hallway.

He was being chased by a couple of wolves. Just plain old regular wolves. Well, except for the fact that both of them had two heads. What kind of horror movie had he fallen into?

"Nice doggies!" he called to them. "No need to play Chase the Blue-haired Wimp!"

* * *

Asuka and Manjoume found themselves atop a stone platform surrounded by a deep chasm and divided down the middle by a narrow crevice. Two duel monsters stood on the other side—Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Sillva said. "It seems we'll get some action today after all."

"You two!" Goldd bellowed. "We challenge you to a tag duel."

"And if we refuse?" Manjoume asked.

"Then you'll never leave this place! The only way out is to defeat us!"

"Tch."

"That's not all," Sillva added. "Look behind you."

Manjoume and Asuka glanced over their shoulders to see...

"Bombs!?"

"Yes. The losers' side of the field will be blown to bits, sending the losers plummeting into the pit around us. See?" Sillva gestured behind himself and Goldd. "We have bombs on our side as well."

"So, the losers die, huh?" Manjoume said. "Fine by me! We'll end your miserable existences right here and now!" He activated his duel disk.

"Be careful, Manjoume," Asuka warned him as she activated hers as well. "They look tough!"

"Oh, please. It'll be over in five minutes," he told her.

"Yes, I'm sure it will," Goldd agreed snidely. "Say your prayers, humans! We'll never let you leave here alive!"

Manjoume humphed. "Just try to stop us!"

"DUEL!"


	18. Rescue Mission Not Going as Planned

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Yubel glanced at the clock. It had been hours since she had recaptured Judai and sent word to his friends, yet there was still no sign of them. "...I knew it..."

Judai sighed and humored her, asking, "Knew what?"

"That I was right!" she said. "See!? Your friends aren't coming! And you know what _that_ means, don't you?"

"You're wrong! They _are_ coming!"

"Then where are they, hmm?" she asked. "If they really cared about you, they'd have been here by now! I _was_ right! They don't care! Just face facts already!"

Judai looked at her and said, "You're wrong. _You_ face facts."

"Still as stupid as ever," Yubel muttered. "Okay, I'm done! Time for that lesson I promised you!"

She opened the door to his cell, then whistled, and a horrible monster came charging into the dungeon. It was humanoid, but it had the wings and head of a moth and red eyes.

"Judai, meet Mothman. I rescued him from a science lab where I got my bombs years ago," Yubel introduced the creature. "Those nasty humans were doing all sorts of horrible things to him." The creature whimpered at the memory, and Yubel pet it. "And, just so you know, he says he was once human. So, believe me now?"

In answer, Judai glared at her. "I'll admit some humans are real creeps, but not all of them."

"Really, Judai," she sighed. "How much more proof do you need? They're destroying their own planet, too, you know? Littering and wasting all their natural resources, and for what? To sit around and be lazy, that's what! And some of that waste goes into killing each other, too! Humans _are_ evil! Face it!"

Tired of hearing about how evil the human race was from someone like her, Judai retorted, "You know what's evil? Something that kidnaps and terrorizes a lost kid. You're a real hypocrite, you know."

"That's enough," Yubel said venomously.

Judai cringed, but he wasn't backing down. "What? Can't handle the truth? You keep telling me how evil humanity is, but you don't seem to realize that you're not acting any better!"

"I said, silence!"

"You admitted that you used my fear to get me to do what you want," he went on, ignoring her. "That doesn't sound much better than what you seem to think humans would do to me!"

"You know, you're really asking for it now!" she threatened.

"Yeah? Well, that would just prove me right!"

"Nightmare Pain!"

Judai cried out in pain as she attacked him. She took on her third form, and Mothman cringed.

Yubel hissed, "Last warning, boy. Shut up!"

"...You're a real piece of work."

"What? _Say_ something?" she threatened, still hissing.

"You're no better than the man who did this to you."

Yubel roared and attacked him again.

"Now, you're gonna stop acting like that right now, or else!" she demanded.

"What's this gonna accomplish?" Judai asked. "Besides making me fear and hate you?"

Yubel stared at him. "Arg. Just quit it, okay?"

"Why won't you listen to me!? Can't you see!? You've got the way wrong idea about everything!"

Yubel returned to her first form. "Okay, I'm done. Mothy? Teach my _servant_ a thing or two."

Mothman roared, and Yubel turned to leave.

"_Humans_ do this to their slaves!" Judai called out desperately, hoping to make her see reason.

She didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. Mothman came closer, ready to attack.

"You're no better than them! Yubel!"

She left the dungeon. The monster raised its claws and struck at Judai.

* * *

Dark Armed Dragon roared, starting at Jim's monster. At the last moment, it turned and struck down one of its own allies. Gaia was blasted to pieces, but nothing had even touched it.

"What the—!?" Jim started.

"Special effect, I'm guessing," Akiko said lamely.

The dragon seemed to be laughing at them for a moment, then it made to attack them.

_Monsters are real, then..._

Akiko activated her duel disk and placed a card face down in her Spell/Trap card zone. "Trap, activate! Snare!"

Ropes shot out of the stone, wrapping around Dark Armed Dragon and trapping it. The weaker monsters, which seemed to be there as sacrifices, came at Jim and Akiko.

"Now I summon Lion Alligator! And throw this face down."

Akiko looked at Jim, who nodded. The weaker monsters all launched their attacks.

"Fossil Warrior Skullking!" Jim called, summoning another monster.

A man in skeletal armor with black tentacles coming out of it came to their aid, wearing a red and purple cape and wielding a battered sword. He sliced through several of the weaker fiends in one blow as Lion Alligator made a meal out of many others. The two kept it up, trying to take out as many enemies as possible before Dark Armed Dragon could attack again. They had defeated all but one of the sacrifices when Snare's effect wore off, releasing Dark Armed Dragon. The dragon turned toward its last ally, intending to use its effect.

"Face-down card, reveal! Regressing Wings!" Akiko said, pushing the button to reveal the card she had placed in her duel disk earlier. The dragon didn't pay her any mind, so she explained, "You can't do that this turn because I've got a reptile out!"

The dragon didn't listen, apparently brain dead or just stupid. He destroyed the last of his ally monsters, but nothing happened to either Jim's or Akiko's monsters.

"Oh, no. Looks like that was a total flop," Akiko said with false pity.

"Skullking! Slay that dragon!" Jim ordered.

Skullking swung his sword and sliced the dragon in half. Once the beast was gone, the room shook. Jim and Akiko turned to see a doorway appearing in the back wall.

"Should we go?" Akiko asked.

"Might as well," Jim answered, removing Skullking from his duel disk. "But be careful."

Akiko recalled Lion Alligator, and the two of them headed through the doorway.

* * *

"I summon Shiba Warrior Taro!" Kathleen called out. On cue, her partner appeared at her heel. "Okay, pal! You know what to do! Find Judai!"

"Uh, Kathleen?" Johan interjected. "Can he do that?"

Haruko answered, "He's a dog. Sure he can!"

"Like she said," Kathleen saidd. "And he's got plenty of experience tracking those two. See, sometimes they'd try to hide and torture their victims. So Taro here learned how to track them."

"Kathy, that's brilliant!" Johan declared.

"Thanks!" she answered, blushing.

Ever the hopeless romantic, Haruko said, "Aw, you two are adorable!"

The two in question blinked, then looked at each other before closing their eyes and rubbing the backs of their heads, blushing.

"Anyway. We should get going," Kathleen said, getting them back on track. "Judai in trouble? Remember?"

"Y-yeah! What she said! Let's go, Haruko!"

"'Kay!" she said cheerily, skipping after the two. _I hear wedding bells!_

The three followed Taro through the maze until they came across two tunnels.

"So, which one, girls?" Johan asked.

A voice from the right answered, "I'd say _don't_ go to the right!" The trio turned their attention down the right tunnel to see Jim and Akiko. "'Cause we just came that way, and all we got was a fight," Akiko continued.

"Aki!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Hey, there, sheilas, Johan!"

"Jim! Akiko! Glad to see you're okay!" Johan said.

Jim and Akiko looked behind the other three at the maze, then Akiko looked back at Johan and teased, "Poor Johan, you're so horribly lost right now. For the record, I blame you for this. You get lost so easily that someone upstairs decided we should all visit a labyrinth so we'd know what it felt like."

"Very funny, Aki," Kathleen said sarcastically, her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, I suggest we get going," Jim said. "Better find the others."

Akiko nodded. "Especially Sho. I get this feeling... Well, let's just say I'd better be wrong."

The five of them headed down the tunnel to Johan's right.

* * *

Mothman finished up its attack. Much to Judai's relief, it seemed that the creature was a duel spirit like Yubel, so its attacks did no real physical damage, no matter how painful they may have been.

As if she had been listening from just outside, Yubel returned, asking, "So, Judai? Have you learned to control that tongue of yours?"

"Why...?" He trailed off, still recovering from Mothman's onslaught.

"Hm?"

"Why do you think you can do this to someone without being exactly like the creatures you hate? You cause pain and suffering, and yet the humans are the evil ones?"

"So, you're still doing it?"

"I just want you to understand. _I_ don't want _you_ to be like _him_."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you betrayed me. I just now realized why this happened." She gestured to herself, referring to her transformation. "It's not because humans are evil. They're worthless. All they ever do is hurt others of their own kind. Take you, for example." Yubel looked at Judai as she continued, "I told you I was a human, and you _pretended_ to care about me! When, deep down, all you ever cared about was yourself! That's why you were afraid of me, no matter _what_ I did! Humans are good at that. Leading others on so they can hurt them later. Well, I think it's time for some payback! So, from this day forward, you are to refer to me as 'master' or 'your highness!' Never, _ever_, call me by name! Understand?"

Judai didn't have any clue where this last had come from. Really, what had he done to bring that on? Besides tell her that he didn't want her to be a horrible, inhuman monster?

Her last words hadn't even quite registered when he said, "Yubel! That's not true!"

"What did I just say!?" she asked, raising her hand and scratching his face, leaving a long, thin cut across his cheek.

He cried out wordlessly, recoiling from the blow.

"Now, _what_ do you call me?" she asked.

"I _do_ care!" Judai continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "You don't make it easy, Yubel, but—"

"Need another lesson, huh!?" she interrupted.

Yubel scratched him again, her claws slicing open the skin on either side of his right eye.

"Everything you're doing right now is proving me right!" Judai told her desperately. "Why can't you see that!?"

"I don't care! You humans deserve this!" she told him, a crazed look on her face. "It's about time someone gave you a taste of your own medicine! That's why I was transformed! Wouldn't make much sense for a human to do that, now would it!?"

Judai's expression darkened, anger overcoming any feelings he may have held for Yubel with those words. "You're wrong," he told her. "You were transformed because you _are_ evil. Even more so than the people who wronged you!"

"Silence!" Yubel commanded, hitting him with Nightmare Pain again. "The only one proving anyone right here is _you_! I tried to be nice. I tried to do what was best for you. _I_ even thought of you as a friend, and _this_ is how you repay me!? I rest my case!"

"You stick bombs on your friends!?" he retorted pointedly. "You lock them up in the dungeon for wanting to show you that you might be wrong!?"

"I told you, pea brain! You seemed too _dumb_ to reason with! I just _knew_ this would happen if I let you have your way! What was I supposed to do!? Let you run away and turn into this sooner!?"

"_You're_ the one too dumb to reason with! Look at you! You think that attacking me will make anything better!? Is it making you feel better? Has it changed my mind? Have you ever considered that this wouldn't be happening if you'd just let me go!?"

"I said, that's enough!" she said. "I'm done caring about you! I can't believe I ever did! You're just like the others of your kind, Judai! Good for nothing except bossing around!"

"Yubel, I want to help you! But you're beyond reasoning!" he told her, desperation ringing clear in his tone.

"Still not listening, I see! Fine, then! Time for another lesson!" Her duel disk appeared on her arm, and she pulled a card from her deck and threw it down, saying, "I summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World! Teach him some manners, my pet!"

A black fiend with a ram's horns and a gold-tipped scepter in hand appeared and powered up for an attack. Yubel turned to leave.

"Yubel!" Judai called, giving her up as a hopeless case. "You're still wrong! My friends _are_ coming! Because they know what friendship really means! They're not going to abandon me, or take the easy way out. Not like you."

"Attack," Yubel said without turning.

As Yubel walked off, Reign-Beaux attacked Judai.

* * *

After awhile of walking down one tunnel without any other choices, Johan decided they must have gotten out of the maze. However, that didn't mean they weren't going to run into anymore alternate paths, as he learned when they came to a four-way intersection.

"Great," Johan said. "Now which way?"

Haruko looked left, then right, and let out a sigh. "I'm better in the sky! Aki!" she whined.

"Shut up." Akiko looked at Kathleen and asked, "So, any ideas?"

That's when they heard barking and snarling coming from down the left tunnel.

"What's that?" Jim asked, looking down the tunnel.

"Can't we talk about this!?" Sho's voice cried from the same direction.

Akiko sighed. "I knew it..."

Sho ran right past them and down the tunnel behind them, a couple of two-headed wolves on his tail.

"Okay. Now she's gone too far!" Kathleen declared before running after the wolves.

"THAT'S IT!" Akiko bellowed, furious at the situation Sho was in.

"Stop!" Kathleen called back before Akiko could act. "I've so got this one!"

Akiko, still fuming, crossed her arms and let Kathleen deal with the wolves.

"Ricky! Matthew! STOP!" she called.

The wolves stopped and turned. When they saw Kathleen, they pounced her, licking her face. Kathleen laughed.

"Good to see you, too, guys!" she told the wolves. "Now get off! You're smothering me!"

Akiko stared for a moment before throwing her arms up in surrender. "Why am I surprised?"

The wolves may have stopped chasing, but Sho hadn't stopped running. He was almost out of sight down the tunnel.

"Sho!" Jim called. "Come back!"

"I got this!" Haruko said, activating her duel disk and smacking a card down. "Breeze Sphere!"

A tiny bird appeared in front of her, a sphere attached to its feet.

"Go get Sho, will you?" Haruko asked it.

The little monster flew off after the out-of-sight blunette.

Johan, who had been standing and gaping since Kathleen had stopped the wolves, finally recovered enough to ask, "Okay... What just happened...?"

The wolves backed off of Kathleen, and she stood, scratching their necks.

"Oh, uh, did I forget to mention that's why I have the ability to see spirits? I can befriend any beast I meet?" She giggled awkwardly.

True, she had no proof that this was the case, but she had no trouble befriending any animal, and even Yubel's monsters were friendly toward her when Yubel wasn't around, so she guessed that was the reason and deemed herself protector of the wild. After all, she was weird like that.

Akiko walked over to her, heedless of the wolves, saying, "Kathleen, as admirable as that is, I would have loved to have known this sooner. Really, then I just would have sent a Baby Alligator to get you earlier."

"Huh?" Kathleen cocked her head. "Why?"

Before she could answer, Breeze Sphere returned, Sho following behind.

"Guys!" he said. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

He started forward, but stopped when he saw the wolves still standing beside Kathleen. He screamed, and Akiko grabbed him before he could run off again.

"Easy, pal!" she said. "They're harmless!"

"HUH!? Are you crazy!?"

"No, but Ginger Kat is."

Sho just stared at Akiko questioningly.

"Uh, anyway," Johan said. "Glad to see you're safe, Sho, but—"

"Aniki!" Sho interrupted, his eyes widening. "We have to hurry! Let's go, guys!"

He pulled away from Akiko and went running aimlessly down the tunnel to the right.

"GET BACK HERE!" she bellowed. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Actually, we should probably follow him," Kathleen said. "Taro says that's the way to go, too."

"Well, then, let's go!" Jim said, running after Sho. The rest of the gang followed after him.

_Okay, is that kid psychic or something?_ Akiko wondered. _I mean, sure, it could be dumb luck, but what are the odds he'd be right when he just blindly runs off in enemy territory?_

She shook that thought away—two of their original number were still missing, and they hadn't found Judai yet. She'd worry about Sho's odd behavior later. After all, there were more pressing matters at the moment.


	19. True Friendship

**A/N: There's only one more chapter after this, but that's not the end! There will be a sequel, so watch for that! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Goldd and Sillva had a huge black dragon on their field—Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. On the other side, Manjoume and Asuka had nothing at all, and it was Manjoume's turn.

Manjoume and Asuka: 2000  
Goldd and Sillva: 3500

"I activate the Ojamagic that's in my graveyard!" Manjoume said. "With this card, I get to call three Ojamas from my deck into my hand! And next, I activate my Polymerization card to fuse them together, creating Ojama King!" (Def 3000)

The big, fat king of the Ojamas showed up on Manjoume's field to defend him and Asuka. With Ojama Yellows googly eyes, stubby arms, and a huge nose, he was arguably the most hideous of the Ojamas that Manjoume owned for reasons even he couldn't tell you.

"And, thanks to his special ability, he makes three of your monster card zones useless!"

A small Ojama showed up beside of Goldd, holding a stamp. He stamped three of the monster zones on his duel disk, marking them with red X's.

"So what!?" Goldd demanded. "That thing's got zero attack points! It's no match against our Grapha!"

With 2700 attack points, the dragon could more than stand up to an attack from Ojama King...then again, Manjoume had never said he was stupid enough to attack with a monster with no attack points. After all, his monster was in freaking defense mode!

"So what!?" he retorted. "Now I activate De-Fusion!"

Ojama King vanished, replaced by Ojamas Black, Green, and Yellow. (Def 1000)

_"Alright!__ You think this means Aniki likes us?"_ Ojama Yellow asked his brothers.

_"__You bet he does!"_ Green said.

Black pumped his fist in the air. _"When the three of us are together, we're unstoppable!"_

They took one look at the enemy monster and screamed in terror, hugging each other.

"That move was totally pointless!" Sillva said. "Just what are you trying to achieve? If you're planning on losing, at least do it with some style!"

"Who said anything about losing? I activate the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane! With this, I can destroy every card on your field!"

"What!?"

"Now, go!" Manjoume commanded the three previously-cowering creatures on his field.

_"__Let's go!"_ Black said.

_"__Our signature move!"_ Green added.

_"__Ojama Delta HURRICANE!" _the Ojamas cried out as they got together and started spinning, rising up into the air and creating a fierce whirlwind that blew Grapha right off the field.

"Tch!"

"And don't forget, I still get to normal summon this turn!" Manjoume reminded them. "So, I summon X-Head Cannon!" (Atk 1800)

The yellow and blue machine appeared on the field.

Sillva backed up slightly. "Gah!"

"Attack!"

X-Head Cannon fired its weapons, blasting Goldd and Sillva directly.

Manjoume and Asuka: 2000  
Goldd and Sillva: 1700

"I end my turn. And, thanks to that Gamble card of yours, Sillva, your team's turn's skipped! Finish this, Tenjoin-kun!"

Asuka nodded. "My turn! Draw! Now I summon my Etoile Cyber!" (Atk 1200)

Her green and red prima appeared, ribbons wrapped around her arms and auburn hair cascading down her back.

"Go! Attack Goldd directly!" Asuka commanded. "And, when she gets to launch a direct attack, she gains 500 more points!"

Her attack points rose to 1700, exactly the amount of life points Goldd and Sillva still had.

"Whaa!?" they exclaimed as the prima spun in and dealt the final blow.

Manjoume and Asuka: 2000  
Goldd and Sillva: 0

As his and Asuka's monsters faded, Manjoume humphed. "Too easy!"

"And, since you boys are out of life points, that bomb behind you should go off soon," Asuka reminded them.

Goldd gasped. "S-she's right!"

He and Sillva turned just in time for the bomb to explode, destroying their side of the field and sending them plummeting into the pit, screaming. Once they were gone, a hole opened in the wall beside Manjoume and Asuka.

Again, Manjoume humphed. "Good riddance. So, I guess we should go looking for the others now."

Asuka nodded, and the two of them headed through the exit.

* * *

"I'm tired of all these choices!" Johan exclaimed in frustration. "I thought we were out of the maze!"

The path branched off yet again, and neither Sho nor Taro were sure which path they should take.

"So, what do we do now?" Haruko asked.

"Aniki!" Sho exclaimed, pulling on his hair. "At this rate, we'll never find him! Why, I bet he's given up on us!"

* * *

Yubel reentered the dungeon, and Reign-Beaux stopped his assault.

"So, boy, had enough _yet_?" she asked Judai. "'Cause this is starting to get old. I already told you, no one's coming to rescue you, so why not just give in?"

"You're wrong. They're coming. I know they are." His conviction wasn't wavering in the least.

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause I'd have thought, if that was true, they'd have been here hours ago."

"Say what you want. But they'll be here."

Yubel gritted her teeth. "Stubborn little fool! Give it up! They aren't coming, and that's that! Now, why don't you be a good little boy and do as I say?"

"I'm telling you, Yubel, they'll be here," Judai said. "Then you'll be in trouble."

"What did you call me!?" she threatened.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"And what did I say about calling me by name!? Are _you_ supposed to do that, boy!?"

"I'm not calling you 'master,' so you can forget about that!"

"Silence!" She scratched him twice more, leaving an X across his face and barely missing his eyes. "Know your place! _You_ belong to _me_! Start acting like it!"

"You wagered my freedom and lost!" Judai said before he could stop himself. "You shouldn't even _have_ me anymore! You just don't have any honor or self-respect!"

Yubel looked ready to change forms again, but another duel spirit approached before she could. His hair was a bunch of skeletal fingers, and he wore a blue coat with gold trim—Brron, Mad King of Dark World. He didn't look too eager to interrupt, pausing for a moment upon seeing the look on Yubel's face.

"E-excuse me, your Majesty," Brron said hesitantly.

"What!?" Yubel hissed, frustrated.

Brron cringed. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I just heard that Goldd and Sillva were defeated by a couple of kids."

Yubel stopped, her eyes widening. "WHAT!?"

Judai's expression lit up.

"And the Dark Armed Dragon's been slain, too."

Yubel gaped at him, too stunned for words.

"They're here," Judai said.

"Huh." She shut the door to Judai's cell and started walking off, calling back to Brron, "Keep an eye on him."

"Yes, your Majesty," the fiend said, bowing.

* * *

"Anything yet, boys?" Kathleen asked the two wolves. She had them sniffing around for either Judai's or Yubel's scent. They were still stuck at the same intersection, having deemed it unsafe to split up (which Haruko had suggested).

Neither the wolves or Taro had picked up either scent yet, but a voice came down one of the tunnels. "I hope they're okay," the familiar female voice said.

"Huh?" Johan looked down the tunnel.

"Tomorrow-girl!" Jim called.

"Sounded like," Akiko agreed.

Sure enough, Asuka came into view a moment later, looking at them. "Jim!? Akiko!? Hey, guys!"

She and Manjoume came running over to join the others. Manjoume looked around and humphed.

"Looks like everyone's in one piece, at least," he said.

"Everyone except Judai," Asuka observed. "We have to hurry and rescue him!"

"I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it!" Kathleen said.

Haruko glanced up, wishing again that it was an option, and her eyes widened. "Uh, have you tried up?"

The gang looked to see another passage heading straight up right above them.

Kathleen stared, stunned, for a moment before saying, "That might work..."

"Yeah, but how do we get up there?" Johan asked. "It's too small for my Rainbow Dragon, and we can't all fit on my pegasus, either."

"Don't look at me! My Chimaera only let's _me_ ride it!" Kathleen said, apparently talking about a monster in her deck. That, or a real Chimera. Frankly, Sho and Akiko weren't sure they really wanted to know which.

Haruko was still staring at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. "Hmm... Yeah, that could work... Hmm... Better make sure the size is consistent... Breeze Sphere!" She looked at the little spirit, which she had never recalled after sending after Sho. "Go check it out!"

Breeze Sphere flew up the tunnel.

"So?" Kathleen asked Haruko.

Breeze Sphere returned in moments and reported to Johan.

"He says we're good," Johan paraphrased. "And that that tunnel leads straight to the dungeon."

Haruko beamed. "Great! In that case, raise your hand if you need a ride!"

Asuka, Manjoume, and Jim raised their hands. Sho summoned Jetroid and took off, having decided they had wasted more than enough time. Akiko just gave Haruko a look that said she already knew the answer to that question.

"One, two, three, four...and me. Hmm..."

Kathleen summoned a monster—Chimaera, the Master of Beasts. It was white with an orange mane covering its two heads and horns on each of its heads. Its tail was a black snake, and it had huge white wings sprouting from its back.

Johan summoned Sapphire Pegasus. "We can take someone!" he said.

The pegasus nodded.

"Alright, then!" Haruko said cheerily, pulling out three cards. She placed them on her duel disk, calling, "Transforming Sphere, Troposphere, and Virtual Sphere!"

All three of the monsters were humanoid, some more than others. Transforming sphere was covered in golden-brown feathers, wings sprouting from its back. In its hands was a green sphere of wind. Troposphere was a blue bird-man dressed in a white tunic. The last, Virtual Sphere, had a more dragon-like head and held two spheres in its wings.

"I'll go with Johan!" Asuka declared.

"Troposphere can take two," Haruko decided.

Akiko sweat. "Great. The spheres again," she said, thinking of the times she had dealt with them in the past.

"So which one should I take?" Manjoume asked.

Haruko didn't even have to think about it. "I'd say Virtual Sphere's more your speed. Akiko and I can take Troposphere, which leaves Jim with Transforming Sphere."

"Just be careful you don't fall off," Akiko warned. "They're called 'spheres' for a reason!"

"Great. Are we ready, then? I've got a bad feeling," Asuka said, mounting the pegasus.

"Like, I do, too. Can we please go now?" Kathleen said. Silently, she added, _Ricky and Matthew said they could smell fresh blood! I hope we're not too late!_

"Okay, let's go!" Haruko said.

The group took off into the tunnel, following after Sho.

* * *

Yubel reentered the dungeon, wearing a cape and a crown. Apparently she had decided to dress up for her intruders, Judai thought wryly.

"So, how do I look? Too much?" she asked.

"You look divine, my queen," Brron gushed. "Perfect for the occasion."

"Thank you. I'm glad to see _somebody_ has some manners, at least," she said, looking at Judai pointedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you _totally_ do."

Yubel sighed. "Are you ever going to stop that? It's getting real old."

"Being chained to the ceiling—or in this dungeon period—is getting old."

Yubel put a hand to her head, growing weary of Judai's attitude. That's when a sound came from a hole in the floor of the dungeon. Yubel had opened that hole when she had learned of the intruders, realizing that they would find their way here eventually.

"ANIKIII!" came a scream from the hole.

A red jet came shooting out of the hole, Sho clinging to it for dear life.

"Wait, _you_!?" Yubel exclaimed, shocked, as Sho let go of the monster and dropped to the floor. "_You're_ here!? But I—"

"HAH!" Judai laughed.

Sho took one look at Judai and gasped. Blood was flowing from several long, thin scratches across his face, dripping down to the floor below. "Aniki! Are you okay!?" He turned to Yubel and demanded, "What did you do to him, you fiend!?"

"Sho!" Judai said. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Unbelievable," Yubel said, looking at Sho. "I can't believe that you're here. And so bold all of a sudden. What gives? I thought you were afraid of me?"

Sho answered, "Don't get me wrong. You still give me the creeps! But th-that doesn't mean I'm gonna just sit around and let you hurt my Aniki like this! Now, l-let him go!"

Yubel couldn't believe her ears. "What!?"

Another voice from the hole called, "You heard him! Let our friend go!"

Johan's pegasus came out of the hole, with Johan and Asuka astride it. The others followed, riding bird-men and Greek monsters.

"_All_ of you!?" Yubel demanded. "What the—"

"Alright, Yubel!" Kathleen interrupted. "You've had your fun, but play time is so over!"

"Judai! Hold on! We're here to save you!" Asuka called.

"I don't believe this..." Yubel muttered.

Judai was ecstatic. "Johan! Jim! Kathleen, Haruko, Akiko! Asuka..." He sounded confused when he said that last. "I don't get what Manjoume's doing here, but..."

"Duh, that's easy," Manjoume said. "I'm here to help, stupid. Why else would I risk my life with these idiots?"

Judai stared at his not-friend and thought, _Well, that's not exactly what I meant..._

"So, let me get this straight," Yubel said. "You all came here, survived my traps, knowing it was dangerous to being with, just so you could save your friend? Why?"

"Wait, what?" Judai asked, startled. Sure, she had always had traps, but they had never been particularly dangerous.

Johan answered Yubel with, "Because that's what friendship is all about! When a friend's in trouble, a _true_ friend will drop everything to help them, no matter what!"

With the emphasis, Judai realized that someone was missing. _Huh. Amon's not here. Well, I didn't expect him to come anyway, really._

"T-that's right!" Sho agreed. "That's why I'm here! Aniki's been a good friend to me! I owe it to him to be one, too!"

_Judai said something like that!_ Yubel thought, startled.

Akiko took a step forward and said, "And, Yubel, this is exactly the sort of situation that forces people to decide if they're really friends with someone or not." Heavy on the sarcasm, she added, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Yubel said. "So, I take it that means everyone here's really friends with my Judai?"

"I never said that!" Manjoume said, defensive. "I just don't like what I've heard about you. That's all."

"In other words," Asuka translated, "yes."

"There we go, Manjoume!" Judai said. "That's what I was wondering..."

Manjoume humphed.

"And what about you, Kathy?" Yubel asked her archenemy. "Why are you here? I could have sworn you thought of us both as your enemies."

"Well, it turns out, I was wrong," she admitted. "At least, about _one_ of you! I thought you two were evil, human-hating creeps. But, as it turns out, that wasn't the case with Judai. He was just scared and lonely and needed someone who really cared. I guess I just misjudged him. 'Cause, now that I know, I really like him. He _is_ a good friend to have!"

Judai smiled, his eyes watering slightly. "Kathleen..."

Yubel was silent.

Johan blushed. "Wow..."

"Even _I'm_ touched..." Akiko admitted.

"That's also why I am_ so_ not leaving without him!" Kathleen went on. "Now let him go before I get really mad!"

To emphasize her point, Taro barked.

Yubel paused before saying, "Fine."

"Wait, what?" Judai looked at her, sure he had misheard.

Haruko gaped. "Huh!?"

"What's the catch?" Akiko asked.

"No catch," Yubel said with a shrug. "You were right, kid. They do care. Guess I was wrong about humans, after all."

"My queen?" Brron queried.

"Let him go."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Brron opened the cell door and unlocked the chains. Judai dropped to the floor, where he stood, stunned.

Kathleen stared at Yubel for a moment before saying, "Okay. What's gotten into you? You'd never do this any other time!"

"Ask that blabbermouth over there," Yubel said, pointing at Judai. "He told me how he really felt earlier."

"What?" Johan asked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yubel asked Judai. "Go on before I change my mind."

Judai ran out of the cell and hurried over to join the others.

"Aniki! You're okay!" Sho cried, pouncing him in a hug and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Oof! Hey, Sho!"

Asuka took one look at his face and said, "Judai. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's not," Manjoume said. "She's blaming herself for when that _thing_ used her to get to you."

Yubel crossed her arms. "I can hear you, you know."

"Yeah, guys," Kathleen said. "Maybe we should take this someplace safer first."

"Might be a good idea," Jim admitted.

The group turned to leave.

"Judai..." Yubel said quietly.

He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You were right. And I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yubel..."

"I really am sorry, you know. For everything. Kidnapping you, treating you as a pet and servant, hurting you because I thought you were just like all the others who hurt me, trying to force my feelings onto you. Everything. Please forgive me."

Judai thought about it for a moment before saying, "Okay."

Manjoume started. "You're kidding, right? Wake up! She's the monster who tortured you for most of your life! She didn't care then. So why should—"

"True, she did do all of that," Judai admitted. "But, still, with what she's been through, I can understand why. It doesn't make it right, but I'm willing to forgive and try to forget." He turned to Yubel and added, "Forgiving you, though, doesn't mean I trust you."

"I understand," Yubel told him. "Now, go on. Your friends are waiting for you."

"Aniki!" Sho called. "Come on! Hurry before she changes her mind!"

Judai turned and ran off with the others. Yubel watched them go.

"Farewell," she whispered. "My beloved."


	20. Reunited

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! Again, there will be a sequel, so this isn't technically the end. Oh, and there's a run-on sentence in here, but it's intentional. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise when the gang finally made it back to town with Judai. Kathleen stopped on the edge of town, and the others followed her lead.

"And this is as far as I go, folks!" she said. "I so didn't tell my folks where I was!" She rubbed the back of her head, giggling.

"I doubt anyone did," Asuka said. "With Judai in trouble and all."

Akiko shrugged and said, "Meh, mine probably think I just went overboard scolding Jim again and lost track of time."

Haruko shook her head, smiling mischievously. "One of these days, they're gonna get the way wrong idea, Aki," she told her friend.

Disturbed, Kathleen said, "Okay... Well, bye! See ya at school! Glad you're okay, Judai! Later!" She ran back into the woods, not sure which was more disturbing—the idea that Akiko's parents would think she was doing _that_ with a guy, or Haruko's suggestion that they would think she was doing it with _Jim_.

"We should get going, too," Johan told Judai. "My mom's gonna wonder what happened to _you_, though," he muttered. Silently, he added, _This should be fun..._

"I should get home, guys," Haruko said with a sigh. She ran off, calling back teasingly, "Take care, Judai! Don't get kidnapped by any more psychos, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go home, too," Asuka said quietly. _And try to pretend this whole thing never happened._

She lowered her head and started off.

"Tenjoin-kun..." Manjoume said sadly.

"Asuka," Judai said. "It's not your fault."

She stopped. "It's nice of you to say that, but—"

"No," he interrupted. "There's plenty of blame to go around, so don't blame yourself."

Sho took this the wrong way. "Yeah. I was supposed to be with you guys, so... Aniki! I'm the worst! Please forgive me!" He sped up as he went on, "I mean, assuming you can, since it's my fault she hurt you, and if I'd have gone along, you'd have been okay, and—"

"No, you'd be dead," Judai interrupted before Sho could get too into his tangent. "It's not your fault, either, Sho."

Sho blushed and asked, "You think so, too, huh?" Silently, he wondered, _Am I really that wimpy?_

If Judai knew what the little guy was thinking, he'd be kicking himself for what he'd said. Although, as it was, he was thinking that part of the blame was his. After all, he'd been the one to wander off all those years ago... Now he may never see his family again, and he couldn't exactly stay with Johan forever...

"Excuse me, but may I interrupt?" someone asked from behind them.

The group turned to see O'Brien standing there...with an older man, a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Ah, there you are," Akiko said to O'Brien. _Didn't answer because Haruko was calling, no doubt._

Judai stared at the man for a moment. "...Dad...?"

"Hello, son," the man said, fighting back the urge to charge his son and hold him tight.

"Dad!" Judai cried, running over.

"Judai!" Kenta caught his son and hugged him tight, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't believe it! I thought I'd lost you forever, and, yet, here you are! Your mother's going to have a heart attack when I tell her!"

"I'm sorry," Judai said, tightening his grip on his dad as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I wandered off."

Johan sniffled, trying really hard not to cry. "Man. That's s-s-so s-sweet! I'm happy for you, pal."

Kenta pulled back, holding Judai at arms length and said, "Look at you, son. You're a mess. Where on earth have you been all this time?"

"It's a really long story," Judai said, not wanting to get into it right now. Heck, maybe he shouldn't _ever_ get into it, especially if his mother was anything like he remembered. They'd _both_ have heart attacks if they heard this one!

"So, in the end, Yubel learned her lesson, and Judai found his dad," Johan said, hands on his hips. "I'd say things turned out pretty good. Right, guys?"

"You forgot. I got a bunch of new friends!" Sho added.

Asuka glanced at Judai and said, "And I got to meet an interesting guy."

"And that means _I_ just got myself a rival!" Manjoume said, flames burning in his eyes.

"And Johan got himself a girlfriend, who annoys the crap out of me," Akiko added teasingly.

Jim laughed.

"I guess you're right," Johan admitted. "Except for that last bit!" he snapped, pointing at Akiko, blushing, and talking way too fast to be convincing. "Kathleen's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Right," Jim said, nodding sarcastically. "We believe you, mate."

Kenta turned to the others, his hands on his son's shoulders. "I thank you all for looking out for my son. How can we ever repay you?"

"Don't mention it," O'Brien said. "Just doing my job."

Akiko smirked. _Yeah, because he totally gets paid to find random, lost kids' parents. No, that's Jim and Karen, and even they usually do it for free. Besides, Judai didn't offer to pay. Heck, he didn't even ask O'Brien to find his dad! He just asked if we knew where he could find the guy. O'Brien's just that nice. And Kathleen thinks he's soulless... Yeah, right. Red-head's got a lot to learn about _this_ group, if she's gonna hang with us._

"Yeah!" Johan said, putting a hand on the back of his head and smiling widely. "No biggie! Just helping out a guy in need!"

"Well, at any rate, thank you," Kenta told them. He turned back to Judai and said, "Well, let's go, son. Let's get you cleaned up and go see your mother." Silently, he added, _There's no way I'm letting Hikari see him like this. Who knows what she'll do?_

Judai nodded, then turned to his friends and said, "Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it, pal!" Johan said. "See ya around!"

A light bulb went on in Sho's head, and he realized that Judai _would_ be going somewhere that wasn't Johan's apartment, meaning he wouldn't have a clue where his friend was!

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Can I get an address or something!? Where do you live, sir!?"

Kenta laughed at Sho's reaction. "Why don't you come with us, kid?" he offered.

"Is that really okay?" Sho asked. "I don't want to intrude..."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Judai said, smiling. "Come on, Sho!"

Sho returned his smile. "Okay, Aniki! I'm coming!" he said, rushing over to stand beside Judai and his dad.

Kenta looked at Judai and grinned. "Aniki?" he asked.

"Apparently not selling him out to a creep who wants his money earned me that title," Judai said, grinning back at his father.

"Well, at any rate, let's get going, boys!" Kenta said to the two. "We have a long drive ahead of us, and I'm sure you're going to want to get home before school starts, right, kid?" He looked at Sho.

"Uh, right!" Sho said. _Almost forgot I have school today..._

They said their goodbyes and left.

"Speaking of school," Asuka said, "don't we have a huge science test today?"

Johan's eyes widened. "Crap!" he panicked. "We did! I gotta get home and finish studying see ya, guys!"

As he ran off, Akiko stared after him lamely.

"Funny," she said. "I'd be more worried about the fact that we were just up all night, running around a labyrinth, trying to save our friend. But, hey, needing to study's a good one, too."

O'Brien sweat, watching Johan run off. "And, as usual, he's going the wrong way."

It never failed—when Johan was in a hurry, he got lost. Jim ran after him, not really wanting to get called out of school by the principal later to go look for him when his parents called to see if he was at school.

"Heh." Asuka smiled. "You guy's sure are fun to be with."

"Yeah," Manjoume countered. "If you _like_ hanging out with idiots all the time."

"Well, I clearly do," Akiko said. "I mean, they're _my_ idiots..." She made a list in her mind, _Haruko, Johan, and now Judai and Kathleen. How many idiot friends does one girl need?_

The remaining members of the gang stared after Jim and Johan as they ran off into the city.


End file.
